In your world
by katt1995
Summary: After a fight with Sasuke's sharringan she was pushed back in time well over a decade. And she didnt know what was worse. Loving a man she was destined to never be with. Or endangering her best frined's life, just by doing it.A tale of Star crossed lovers
1. Chapter 1

**How does this one feel? Is it a lot better? I'm re-editing some of these chapter's to make them better. Sorry if it seems like I never update. It's hard for me. I know it's frustrating. I can't give you guys excuses, because you don't want to hear them. But I do my best. I've had three funerals, writers block, writer's camp. And miles of obstacles for the eye to see. I'm sorry. **

…**...**

"Shit! Sakura cursed.

She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Sasuke's chakra gained on her. Leave it to her to pick a fight with an Uchiha. It was times like these where Sakura would contradict the concept of common sense: being proof of its utter rarity. She was tiring. Her chakra dwindled. Such is what one expects after a dust up with Sasuke Uchiha. She gave herself a bursting launch with chakra infused legs trying to broaden the distance between the two. Silly, when you think about it. He was lightening in body. Funny how pieces of knowledge so final never stop people from doing futile things. She landed in a clearing, building ruins coating the ground for miles. A lost town, cleverly ironic enough for Sakura to be history in.

Good enough as any grave could be.

"Running away?" A dark voice observed. It gave no hints of interest.

Typical.

"Why bother coming for me when you're only going to flee?" Sasuke said flatly. He had a point…Bastard.

"Ya know, I'm really tired of your superiority complex." Sakura growled. She faced him as he slid from the shadow of the tree line. Her teeth clamped.

"Stubborn and foolish. You don't know when to give up, Sakura. Some things will never change." He taunted her. Stoic types seemed to understand the balance of tolerance in a person, and how to annihilate it.

"I just don't like giving up. There's a difference, you self righteous prick." She hissed.

"Your funeral."

He was behind her before she could breathe. Sakura spun around and avoided his katana. She felt a slice along her cheek before she could dodge again. A ribbon of crimson slowly slid along a silver blade. With a burst of fading chakra she forced herself away from him. He came at her again. Not letting her regain her balance. Each time he struck she had to put her focus into staying on her feet and avoiding his blows. Her only hope was a damn good defense. There was no offense she could hinder Uchiha Sasuke with. No punch that would connect. No ninjutsu he couldn't avoid; genjutsu he couldn't see through. She dodged and ducked, then turned on her heals and flipped to miss a lower attack. Sakura distanced herself fifteen feet from the raven beauty and crouched panting. Her legs quivered with strain.

But oh how she hated to lose.

"Iwanna _break_ your pretty boy face!" She spat.

"If I make you so angry, why do you and Naruto bother these senseless pursuits? I'm not coming back. One weak little girl isn't going to change that. Go back to Konoha." He advised. His sharringan spun. It seemed to second his motion.

Crimes of passion: a crime that is motivated by an extreme emotion. Sakura felt like committing one of those right about now.

"Because you're important to him, you emotionally-deficient block of dickhead. And no matter how much I would _love _to beat you six ways to Sunday, Naruto needs you." Sakura said as though talking to a mentally handicapped individual.

"You're wasting your time." He informed her.

"Who knows. Maybe one day you'll pull your head out of our ass and realize that what really matters in life are the people you care about. Maybe. Statistically it could happen. But then again, either way I would love to throttle you for all the agony you put Naruto through. Do you know that Kakashi blames himself for your betrayal? He thinks if he had been a better mentor that you wouldn't have defected . Do you know what it's like to be left on a cold bench in the middle of the night? After all you got for trying to tell someone you cared was a unconventional thank you and then hit in the back of the head? Of course you do. How couldn't you? After all the committer all these crimes is yourself. Don't give me your excuses. I don't want reasons. You use and use, and one day there will be no one left for you to abandon."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

But she wasn't done with him yet.

"You've betrayed your family, abandoned your home, used for power, and excepted darkness as your way of life. Don't you see it? Haven't you realized, Sasuke-_kun_?"

How many times had she spoken that name in fondness? It hang off of her tongue queerly. As though it was sin to speak it with familiar acknowledgement. How many times had she doted for the broken man in front of her? Long lashes hooded emerald eyes as the memories flooded her mind. How many times did she yearn for him to smile? The past melded into her present. Too many.

"Noticed what?" He said growing impatient, or perhaps curious. She could never tell anymore. Her eyes opened. She smiled at him. The silence cut into her.

"You _are_ Itachi."

…

…

…

At first the world stopped. His mouth opened, his dark eyes widened in a manner that unnerved her. She had never seen him look surprised before. Not in such a horrified way. She let herself ponder this newly discovered power over him. But it was short lived. The sea is always calmest before the storm. Sasuke's ice broke. His face contorted in rage. She could have laughed. Sakura's mouth had lead her to another predicament now. If he had any thoughts about not killing her they were certainly wiped away now. Sakura had compared him to the one person he hated most. The man responsible for all his agony, and all of his lonely. Something he could never forgive. That mouth of hers would be the end of her sooner or later, it appeared sooner. Sakura watched him as he relished in the thought of her blood. But of course apart of her, albeit illogical, was patting herself on the back. She had pissed him off and it gave her a slight high in knowing she at least had a minor dig that put a dent in his overly high ego. Sakura grinned at him. Her pearly white teeth glistened in the sun.

"Does it hurt _Sasuke-kun_?"

If she was going to die, she might as well go out in a bang.

"It does…doesn't it?" She continued. Green eyes alight with everything. Betrayal, anger, malicious enjoyment. Regret. She could begin to laugh she felt so twisted. And so she dies by her once love's hand. If you wrote her life in a book, she'd bet know one would have believed it.

There was a silence as murderous intent rolled from the pale boy in front of Sakura.

"…You and your pathetic ideas about revenge and solitude…you hate and blame everyone in the world except yourself. I never thought lower of you for wanting revenge, but you sunk beyond my reach when you betrayed me for it. Drink it in, darling, you are exactly what you hate."

That was it. Snap. What ever self control Sasuke had was lost. In his rage his sharringan whirled out of control. It spun like a child's windmill, and twice as captivating. Green eyes stared almost softly at his red burning anger. She had got it out. It felt good and yet made her feel horrid all at once. They say that love is fatal, you should never be able to get over it, if you can, then it wasn't love. So what was this? What was their broken-beyond-repair relationship? Or absence of one? She stared at a corrupted man, an old infatuation, a brother, a friend. A things so dominant and profound in her life, whether she hated it or loved it. Felt nothing or everything toward it. A constant presence, even in its absence.

'_No matter what…" _She smiled a little at him, soft and shy. Like a new acquaintance, and yet his oldest friend.

'_I'll never forget the good boy you were. That tormented dark little angel, so cocky and wise. So breakable. No mater how dead you are now, Sasuke, you were always my gravity. I hope you see a better fate than me. I hope that little boy wakes up again. I hope you and Naruto aren't to shattered to be so close again. And I hope you someday, you find it in yourself to forgive me. For everything.' _

Dimensions of time were ripped open. Sakura tried to miss one that ripped right in front her but her footing was lost. She felt her weight go back wards and she turned her face just in time to see another portal open up exactly where she was falling.

"Ah!" She gasped as her footing was lost and she was pulled down into the portal.

It was too late. She couldn't stop her self and she went straight into the rip. Before she was fully in, she managed a soft murmur of

"Sasuke..."

She swore she could hear a faint whimper of heartbreaking loneliness. But she wasn't sure whom of the two it belonged to.

And then all there was, was blackness. The kind that engulfs you until you can't remember who you are anymore.

…...

"Guys, look! I think she's dead!" A worried voice said loudly.

Sakura groaned. Her body was in pain, bone-chilling agony. _Everywhere._

"Naruto… shut up…" Was all she could moan with a cracking voice in her disoriented state.

"Who's Naruto?" It asked, but it wasn't directed at her.

"That isn't important, now move! She needs medical attention!" Said a young female voice.

"I can take care if myself…leave me alone…" She grumbled then hissed in pain and rolled over so her back was to the voices. If this was a dream, her subconscious was a masochist bitch.

Sakura had yet to open her eyes. She wanted to sleep. Anything but the head ache and the muscle quacking. She was distantly aware her body was in shock.

"Miss! You need medical aid. Please." The female voice begged her compliancy.

"I _am_ a medic!" Sakura venomously hissed to the girl. Sakura's famous temper began rearing its ugly head.

"Well then why didn't you heal yourself?" the obnoxious voice asked with an incredulous tone. It's pitch sent a wave of pain through her brain. She hadn't felt like this since the last time she got tanked with Tsunade. Damn near lived by the toilet for two days.

"You're annoying…shut the hell up." It was all she could bite out. Her hands trembled. She tried pinning them to her chest, but her arms trembled along with their companions.

"What'd you say?" It yelled offended.

"Obito, don't be obnox-who's that?" Came a voice that was strangely familiar.

It was a young voice. Boyish, yet it held a sophistication to it. Though it vaguely interested her at the moment.

"Would you brats _please_ go away?" Sakura grinded out. The quivering continued. Her skin felt tight, and her nose scrunched in a mockery of emotions.

"Who are you calling a brat?" The 'Obito' protested.

"You, had you been paying any attention…" She groaned in a mixture of pain and annoyance.

"You talk a lot for someone half dead!" It squealed at her.

The other children seemed to ignore the boisterous one.

"Please, Miss… You need medical aid. Your tapped out on chakra, aren't you? I'll heal you and take you to the Konoha hospital…you might die if we don't…you've lost a lot of blood and-" The girl tried to reason. She just wanted to sleep. She could barely remember what happened, let alone hold chit-chat with some over helpful brats who needed to keep their noses in their own business. She felt cold hands touch her shoulder as to turn her on her back. Sakura's skin felt even more tight to the sensation.

"She's running a fever. Obito! Get sensei!"

Oh no. Oh hell no. The last thing she needed was parade.

"All right! That's it!" Sakura yelled. Her eyes snapping open. Konoha's little cherry-blossom found her self ready for a freeze over.

Sakura jerked her body into a sitting position ignoring her immediate pain and glared at the three children.

"What the fuck is your all's problem? Cant someone rest in some God damn peace and quiet! I am tired, bloody, angry as hell, and if you don't leave me the fuck alone right now I am going to beat the shit out of all of you! God! What's your fucking…" Sakura trailed off as she looked at the silver haired boy wearing a mask in thought. He starred at her alarmed. Like he was ready to make a run for it, her temper rattling him.

"…Kakashi-sensei…?" Was all she could mumble confused. The silver-haired child's face then contorted into confusion.

"Do you know her, Kakashi-kun?" Asked the young girl.

"No." he said, eying her skeptically. All he saw was a beaten and battered pink haired young woman with a Konoha headband.

Sakura's brow furrowed. Why did Kakashi look like a little boy?

Unpleasant things seem to always dawn on it's victim with equal unpleasance. A flash of Sasuke hit her. Of the yelling, and the running. Of his anger and surprise. And then falling into the portal.

…Oh…

...fuck.

In such situations, panicking is never advised. However, it _is_ what comes most naturally.

"Oh god! This is bad! This is fucking bad!" She said breathily. Her body shook with a double whammy of physical and emotional fatigue. The scene before her was hit with the pause button, and her mind overloaded her with worst-case scenarios that were threatening realities.

"What's the hold up…guys…" A cheery voice trailed off from behind her when it's speaker saw Sakura.

It was a sly and low but not a baritone voice. It sounded pleasant but its speaker obviously saw Sakura and had become confused. Sakura didn't look up from Kakashi.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! That bastard! This is un-fucking-believable!" She yelled to her self while running a hand through her pink hair. Her body still quivered. Her stomach churned. Her breath came out in panicked gasps.

"Kakashi-kun, she really seems to know you…" the girl said again.

"I've never seen her before in my life…" the lean boy persisted.

The young ninja team stared and Sakura as she cured, then cringed, then raved, then whimpered, only to repeat the process.

"Son of a bitch! How the fuck did this happen?" Sakura said trying to get on her feet. She was cut off by a spasm of pain.

"Fuck!…ngh…" She collapsed holding her side.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked alarmed. Rising in her haunches.

"No." Sakura jabbed at her damaged side.

"I broke two ribs I think…and I got stabbed somewhere…maybe…" She poked an area and groaned.

"Oh yeah, defiantly there…" She breathed.

"This is fucking perfect!" She whispered frustrated.

"Language! Language! I am going to get you a cussing jar. That's about the hundredth time you've cursed. It isn't lady-like." Obito teased.

The kind of things you get your ass beat for saying.

"Fuck lady-like! This is some serious shit here!" She panicked while pushing green chakra to her hand and she began healing here stab wound.

She flinched. Her chakra was unsteady and as rickety as her damaged body.

"Who are you, miss?" The older male voice asked.

"None of your god damn business…" She said wincing from her pain. She just needed to be alone. Screw common courtesy.

"As a matter of fact, it is my business. You have a Konoha head band around your neck, if I am not mistaken." The honey voice said again.

"It doesn't matter if I tell you who I am. Your file won't find anything on me." She sneered before she let out a strangled cry of pain.

Sakura wasn't in the mood to play around with these people.

"And why is that exactly?" Kakashi asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well…technically….I haven't been born for more than a decade yet." She almost chuckled while forcing more chakra in herself. The chances of them believing any of this were slim to none. But what was the point in lying.

"…Did I hear that wrong?" The Obito asked suddenly weary. She probably should lie. Lest she get herself locked in a Looney bin. But that would involve formulating a consistent story and she just didn't have time for that.

"What's wrong? Got the I.Q of a lampshade? I said it pretty clearly." She grumbled.

"Don't get smart, you're the one spewing crazy-talk over there! Sensei, let's get the straight jacket!" Obito protested, high strung.

Sakura laughed.

"Oh kid, even in my state you wont even touch me with that. Besides what part of, 'not from this time' do you not get? I was put here by jutsu. No psychiatric help needed." Sakura drawled annoyed. The charka kept slipping and fading. It stream choppy, like milking a dry utter. Her vision felt like it was pulsating.

"Well, how'd you get 'here' then?" The boy asked. He wasn't buying it.

She adjusted on her elbow trying to force more chakra in. Her supply was fading fast, she began feeling a slight ringing in her ears from the depletion.

"Sharringan… portal…fell in." She said between clenched teeth.

"Sharringan?" The three children said startled.

"Than you were fighting the Uchiha clan, and that makes you a Konoha enemy!" Obito said launching to his feet and producing a kunai. He adjusted goggles to his face and look determined.

"I haven't got _time_ for this bullshit!" The bluntness of her shout startled all three children. The man behind her remain unspoken and tense.

"You know nothing of my situation, understand nothing of being a ninja, and could not even possibly begin to have the depth of experience and knowledge of what it's like to have teammates go rogue, so do me a favor will you? Shut the fuck up, and leave me alone!" Her anger swelled with thorough exhaustion. So mixed inside, so churned. So…disoriented. To be high on pain is the longest lasting high you will ever know.

The children sent nervous looks to each other, then looked to their sensei for guidance.

The man said nothing. Her chakra gave and she bent forward and coughed up some blood. Obito lowered his kunai slowly before giving a glance to the person behind her who she had honestly ignored.

"Dammit, at this rate my rib will puncture a vital organ…" She whispered under her breath.

The girl beside put a hand on Sakura's stomach and Sakura's hand grabbed the girls wrist. The child jumped in surprise, but didn't try to free herself from Sakura's ice pale hand.

"I don't like freaking surprises…" Sakura warned. She had enough for one day.

"Well to bad! If you puncture a lung, you're going to drown in your own blood." The girl reprimanded her, her professional side kicking in.

"God, you sound like my freaking mother…" Sakura said letting the girls hand go.

The brunette girl ignored her tactlessness.

"Try to lay back down…" The girl urged, eyebrows furrowed.

"I know, I know…" Sakura hissed. She knew what to do dammit. When she felt the bruised skin move across the broken bone, it almost undid her. Fuck slow and torturous.

"Oh screw it…" She mumbled then let her arms go limp, making her torso crash to the ground.

Sakura withered for a moment. Teeth gritted. Hands clenched. Eyes shut tight.

"What are you doing! Are you insane? The girl screeched.

"Sane? No. Effective? yes." Sakura said with a pained grinned. A chuckle came from the children's Sensei and her eyes slowly opened to see the man she had ignored looking down at her.

Sakura squinted because the sun was directly above him. He was striking. His vibrant spiky blonde hair shimmered in the yellow sun and crystal oceanic eyes traveled across Sakura, while long, black, and full eyelashes gave his eyes an electric appearance. His arms were crossed and his head band contrasted to the color of his hair. His set jaw was relaxed and his stance showed that he didn't see her as a threat any longer. His tanned skin glittered and his eyes danced with slight humor and wonder. There was something else in those depths but Sakura didn't catch it as he was momentarily forgotten when the young girl began to push chakra into Sakura's torso. After removing her top and leaving her chest wrap. (You know, that thing she wears under it with one strap? Yeah, that.) Sakura shivered in pain and her eyes shot to the girl. It hurt to much to be angry.

"Ow…" She drawled slowly between clamped jaws.

"I apologize, I'm not fully experienced in soothing the pain of healing…" The girl murmured.

"I can feel that…" She mumbled and winced again.

"So you got hurt fighting a missing-nin with sharringan?" The male asked.

"Ow, yeah, ow." Sakura bit out. It was slurred yet quick in her breath.

"And you are from how far from the future?" His voice drawled. She swore he was mocking her.

It had an almost liquid slyness to it. Tricky little bastard.

Sakura sighed. It didn't matter anymore.

"More than a decade maybe…if Kakashi-sensei is about thirteen now…yeah about a few years past a decade. Eighteen years?" She flinched and grumbled. The girl was trying to be gentle. _Trying_. But sometimes you have to do, not try.

"And you know me how?" Kakashi asked, a lack of amusement on his face.

Sakura grinned at him.

"Nice to see you too…Sensei."

"What?" All thee hollered.

The stunning blonde eyes widened. Sakura flinched from the sound.

"Damn! I said sensei. I didn't know you were so slow as a kid, Kakashi-sensei." She said before the girl accidentally forced chakra to hard into her rib.

There was sickening crack.

"Mother of! Sister Mary Jesus Christ! Dammit! What the hell have you done?" She screeched grabbing onto a tree trunk beside her and taking her anger out on it.

It broke and the tree fell, there was a silence as the four stared at her in shock…well, except Sakura's yelling profanities.

"Holy fucking Kami! I thought I said I hated surprises! Son of a bitch, that hurt! Great, now three ribs are broken! Will you please just let me die? What's your name?" Sakura was on a warpath.

"I'm so sorry! It's …it's Rin…" The girl was embarrassed.

"Note to self: Kick Rin's ass. God! If I make it out of this, I will be teaching you how to properly do these things. Fuck me!" Sakura hissed.

"Oh you better not touch her!" Obito yelled.

"Oh shut up! She broke my _third _rib and it hurts like a fucking bitch! Damn this to hell! Once I can walk- no crawl- I am going to…going to…" Sakura paused angrily.

The audience waited for her declaration.

"…Shit…my apartment hasn't been built yet…"

She rolled agonixingly on her side with her back again to the three teenagers.

She couldn't escape the blonde but he was being relatively quiet so she guessed he could stay there.

"Miss, I didn't finish stabilizing you…" Rin said worriedly.

"Don't call me miss…" She growled.

"Alright…but your ribs-" Sakura cut her off.

"I'm fine. I have been in more dangerous situations and in worse conditions before… though none come to mind right now. Don't you have a mission to do or something?" Sakura felt herself slipping from consciousness. The darkness was coming for her again.

She was alert but in pain and she wanted to rest. Why couldn't Sasuke have just killed her? Leave it to him to ruin her perfectly noble death. It had been some profound shit. Bastard.

"We cant leave you…you're hurt…" Rin protested.

"I can take care of myself. Always have before. I don't need a baby-sitter, especially not a group of whiny little brats. But thanks for coming out." If Sakura could have anything at the moment, it would be Sasuke's head on a platter. And maybe a Big Mac.

"I'm afraid not…" the golden glory told her.

"Excuse me?" She turned her head and peered up at him. Her eyes set in stubborn -what-the-fuck-did-you-just-say-to-me?

He gave her a grin. It was a wide smile, with sparkling white teeth, and oddly sharp canines. He had dimples, and he squinted as he gave her his look of cheeky delight. It was all to familiar.

"Naruto?" She almost asked him. It was practically inaudible.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked innocently.

"No. Never mind." She mumbled. Her head turning back.

"Very well, however, I am not going to leave a Konoha ninja-from this time or not- lay on a forest floor with a battered body all alone. I'm sure you wouldn't either, so like it or not…you're coming with me." He said squatting down and smiling again.

Sakura stared at him silently, taking in his beautiful features, her eyes narrowed.

"Mind your own business." She said cuttingly.

He let out a small laugh. Unfazed.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't. Don't worry though, I'm sure I'll grow on you." He promised.

"It'd take a God damn miracle." She growled frowning. Today was not the day to mess with her.

He grinned. Boyish and charming. All golden and honey.

"There's no point in arguing with this, is there?" She said knowingly: dejectedly.

"Nope. So grin and bear it." He told her smiling.

Sakura huffed.

"Alright _Blondie_," he rolled his eyes playfully at her nickname.

"But don't think I owe you. As far as I'm concerned, you can walk of a God damn ledge." She hissed.

"That's lovely. What a people person you are!" He laughed playfully.

"When I can fully move again, I am kicking your ass. You stuck your nose in the wrong kunoichi's business, glammer-boy ." She seethed.

He seemed like an amusing target for her misdirected rage. No one dished out a good ass beating like a pissed off Sakura Haruno. No one.

"Threat accepted. Now let me get you there, pretty little blossom." He returned the nickname favor, she snorted.

He picked her up bridal style and she cried out in pain. The muscles contracted around broken and bruised ribs, muscles angrily protested, joints and ligaments constrained in revenge. The golden man whispered a quiet apology, and tried to handle her more gently. He wrapped his arm around her torso so she would remain still enough to minimize the chance of a punctured organ. She fidgeted a little. Sakura sent him a glare.

"Please, my ego. I don't want to feel like a little helpless china doll. A little pain never killed anyone…in theory." She pouted.

He laughed. It was rich a cheerful: like the sunlight.

"A little shame never killed any one…in theory." He wittily retorted.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kakashi, Rin, Obito, go to the Hokage and inform him of everything. I'll take the flower petal here to a hospital." He instructed.

"Hai Sensei!" They said before they took off in blurs.

Sakura smacked his arm when he called her a flower petal then gave a cry of ache.

"You are a jerk…" She said while grinding her teeth and fidgeting.

He grinned at her. His pearly teeth sparkled like porcelain.

He began to walk with a confidant pace, yet not harsh and abrasive to cause her pain.

"At your service, sweetheart." He teased.

"Your service is quite forceful and unwanted." She said while letting her full and red lower lip stick out.

"Well, it could be worse, at least I don't curse between every word. You've quite the dirty-mouth." He taunted back lightheartedly. His lips twitched around the word 'dirty.' A private joke to himself, which she decided she didn't want to know.

"You heard that…huh?" Sakura said a little embarrassed.

"Me and every citizen of Konoha. Although, I'm not sure they got it over in Mist." He mused chuckling.

When he laughed Sakura felt his muscles ripple against her. Now that she was close she could catch his scent as well. Like warm honey and masculine spice. Sakura sighed for a minute. He looked down at her curiously.

"I cuss a lot when I'm angry or in pain. It's worse when it's both." She admitted.

"Trust me, I heard." He told her.

"Well, if you had just let me be, than maybe your cute little students would have been spared my vulgarity. You allowed me to corrupt them. What a degenerate man." She prodded.

"Yes, absolutely shameless. I'm a fool in the hands of a damsel in distress.." He baited her.

"Damsel in dis-? I'm not weak. Fuck you!" She hissed viciously while aiming a fist for his face. She was caught short when the agonizing pain seared through her. She felt one of his hands take her wrist almost gingerly. His warm skin made Sakura feel the need to go red but she somehow she managed just to growl at him.

"That wasn't very smart, now was it?" he drawled kind of huskily.

"You're right. But if I had landed it I would be in a much better mood, wouldn't I? Hey, girl's got to try." She said a grin starting to make its way to her face.

He chuckled.

"Hey Blondie?" She asked.

"That isn't my name." He told her almost pouting. Soft lips pressed fully, the skin smooth.

"Well, you never gave me one. And besides, it suits you. Will you pick up the pace? I'm aging here, and I don't have forever you know." Sakura informed him impatiently.

He raised a golden eyebrow at her.

"If I run it will hurt." He told her.

"Oh it cant be that bad! Come on, man up, Blondie!" She teased. A blonde eyebrow raised, and a lip twitched.

Sakura went from barely moving to going so fast that the trees were just blurs in seconds. With every step a jolt of pain went through her. The world appeared hazed and she was faintly aware of the man's blonde hair jolting, the color seeming to smear and color everything.

"Ow! Okay! Okay! You were right!" She said in a hiss. Her hands cradled her broken ribs, trying to absorb the shock. It _ached_. Beyond comprehension.

"You insulted my ability as a man. I want payback." He whispered in her pale soft ear.

Those mischievous lips of his brushed the soft shell of it. She suppressed the shudder.

"On no god, you're going to try and make me apologize aren't you!" She cried.

He smiled.

"And more…" He delighted, all golden wine and cheer.

His pace quickened. The pain almost made Sakura's eyes roll in the back of her head. She held on with sheer iron will.

"Fine, I'm sorry!" She whimpered. It was soft and reluctance, her hands busied themselves at her torso.

His pace did not slow.

"Stop!" She cried like a child.

"Tell me that I am the most amazing ninja in all of Konoha." He instructed her huskily.

"I will not be used to stroke your ego, you prick!" She growled in pain and threw her head back wincing.

His eyes devoured the seemingly innocent context. Something about 'stroking' and then a vocal mewl, lest we forget a hair toss, made whatever she said the best thing ever.

"I want to hear it." He pushed not slowing down. It arguably quickened.

"F-fine, you're the most amazing ninja in all of Konoha…_now stop_!" Her lips quivered around stop. He chuckled. It was almost a beg.

He found her sudden submission oddly adorable.

"One last thing…" He slyly promised. The pace continued,

"_What_?" She cried exasperated.

"Tell me I am the most attractive man you've _ever _met." he told her bluntly. It was proud, cocky, and it pissed her off.

Her eyes snapped to his face.

**"What!" **She had a small crimson flush on her face.

"I think you heard me." He ran a little harder for emphasis.

"O-ow! Fine!" Her pride was dying.

"You're the most attractive man I've ever met, now stop god dammit!" She hissed.

Sakura's pride= knocked out. Throw in the towel. And Blondie had the grin to show it.

He slowed till he was walking again. He wasn't even out of breath. She withered against him for a moment, her face buried in his chest. When she regained enough physical realization to take in their predicament she immediately tried to distance her self from him. His arms held on tight. She winced.

"You sick sadistic bastard…" Sakura muttered in pain. T-zone scrunched, eyebrows furrowed. Eyes clamped shut.

His chuckle shook her. Again she whimpered. Sakura got mad.

"Enough! I'm nobody's toy!" She said before leaning to his shoulder and biting him as hard as she could. She could taste blood through his shirt. She had been forced to maze her way past his Jounin vest.

"Is that necessary? What are you, a vampire?" He asked surprisingly calm.

She pulled back and glared with venom.

"It's a little reminder that when I am all better I am going to hurt you." She hissed at him.

"Are you now?" He lulled, smiling.

"Yes, I am. Blondie, you are gonna get it!" She threatened dangerously.

"Oh, I quiver with _fear." _Blue eyes rolled.

"Tell me, blossom, what's your rank?" He asked.

"Jounin…" She asked critically. He smiled. Cheshire cat fully bared.

"I've already been an Anbu captain, special ops, and worked as a spy. Trust me, You don't scare me." He told her with a grin.

"I want to hit you so bad right now, you're an egotistical prick." She grimaced at him.

"I thought I was the most attractive man you've ever meet?" He asked innocently. His ornery smile giving him away.

"…That is down right cruel an unusual punishment. You're the devil." She said pouting.

"I didn't hear any denial. I guess that means you _do_ find me attractive. I told you I would grow on you." He said grinning a pearly and perfect grin.

"You're ego is astounding. Do you just like to hear yourself talk?" She asked hiding a blush with her vinegar. It was transparent to the blonde.

"Awe, you're all flushed. How cute. I guess its reasonable for that. I mean hear this man finds out you think he is sexy and want to bang him like a salvation army drum and-" Sakura cut him off.

"No! Don't put words in my mouth! I want no banging! I don't find you remotely appealing, _at all_!" She reprimanded bright red.

He chuckled.

"Whatever you say miss…what was your name again?"

"Sakura…Haruno Sakura." She said biting an annoyed cheek.

"Well then miss Sakura, I'm Minato. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said bemused.

"Pfft…I'd say it's a crying shame." She fired.

...

He walked Sakura into the hospital. By this point she was leaned against his chest and her hot breath hit his neck, making his skin tighten. She was conscience but barely. The loss of blood and fatigue was becoming to much. In her half drowsy state she curled up against the beautiful blonde who in turn hugged her a little closer. A nurse approached the two.

"Oh my! She needs immediate medical attention. Can you bring her to room 304 while I'll get the emergency team?" The woman asked. She was excited and determined. Probably new.

"Yes." he answered with a nod.

Sakura flinched and gave a "ow" that got muffled by his neck.

He walked with the rosette whimpering in his arms up to the third floor and opened 304's door. Minato walked in and gently laid the silky girl onto the white bed. She cracked one of her eyes open.

"You will never _ever _tell anyone I ever said this to you but…thank you." She whispered with a red face.

He grinned.

"Your welcome, Sakura. And it'll be our little secret." He told her.

She gave him a grin.

"You're just like my friend Naruto. Look the same, act- No scratch that, Naruto is really dense and lame. But you still remind me of him." She mused.

"You're boyfriend?" Minato asked his blue eyes blinking under golden bangs.

Sakura graced him with a pained laugh.

"No! think more like…a big brother! Yeah, perfect. He's like my big brother." She confirmed.

Minato smiled a her young tiredness. Now that her temper was subsiding she could be quite civil…and cute for what it was worth. Despite her sailor of a mouth.

"I'll drop by here some time real soon, while you're here. I have to go collect my team. I'll see you soon, Sakura."

She grinned.

"Bye-bye, Blondie."

He gave an "Ahem" cough. She rolled her eyes.

"Bye-bye, **Minato**." She corrected tiredly yet still playful.

"Bye, Sakura." He gave her a last grin than left the room.

Sakura stared at the ceiling for a minute. Her smile began to fade from her face. Was this wrong? Was enjoying herself wrong? Sasuke flitted across her mind. He was eclipsed with Naruto's shine. She felt tears well up into her eyes. Using the last of whatever strength she could muster she fought them back. She felt herself give into her need for sleep and slowly she fell into darkness. Dreams whirling of a cheeky and oblivious Naruto, charismatic and dirt Kakashi, emotionless and rude Sai, and now, a golden husky Minato.

**Minato POV**

Minato contemplated as he sat perched on the hospital of window the room 304 why he was there exactly in the middle of the night. He decided that he would just check make sure that the little hellhound was alive then head home and get some rest. He almost soundlessly walked to the hospital bed where the blossom was resting. In a weird way her quiet sleep was an ultimate contradiction to how she behaved awake. All the cussing, yelling, teasing, and laughing. Her smiles and blushes. His blue eyes look down to the woman-child.

She had taken a shower and got all the blood off of her so he could how beautiful she appeared. Her long pink hair that stopped two or three inches below her breast was sprawled around her in an almost halo manner. That pale creamy skin glistened and sparkled in the moonlight. Her black lashes that were closed dusted those milky cheeks. Her full red lips were only slightly open.

"Mmm…" She moaned in her sleep. Her head turning his direction giving him a better view of her face. She really was beautiful. In a graceful, yet completely bashful way. Minato smiled than went to the window. With a quick glance back at Sakura he made his exit through the window and in to the night. Of course she was the biggest pain in the ass he had ever had the misfortune or perhaps blessing of meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

**Chapter 2 has been fully re edited. :))**

…**...**

"We were able to heal all three ribs but the bruising and soreness may take another week to fully dim. I advise you remain careful for the next few days, but you'll be up and running in a few days." The medic told her while surveying her chart with his face in a thoughtful expression.

"Mhhmm…" She drawled out uninterested, stretched out on her bed while twirling her pink hair around her finger.

The man sighed. He had about had enough of this wild child who came crashing into his unfortunate hands.

"Sakura-san, you aren't listening." He told her.

She dragged her finger across her stomach. Her brows knitted together.

"Of course I am. Besides, I'm a medic and I know my body best. I'm sure I'll be fine."

The doctor watched the soft hand trace patterns on the slightly bruised and exposed skin of her flat rib below her covered breasts with annoyance. Sakura was in a loose gray mid shirt and violent red panties. An outfit hardly covering her modesty. When he offered to find her more suitable, and much more appropriate clothing, she waved him away. it didn't even phase her to have a man in the room while only wearing that. Testimony to his argument of her utter lack of propriety.

"Perhaps. But I am your doctor, and my advisory is for you to rest." He said.

Sakura pouted.

"Of course. Of course." She mocked. He managed to bite his tongue. Sakura felt stir-crazy and restrained.

"Do you have some clothes I can wear? If I don't get some fresh air or I think I might need to be placed under suicide watch." Sakura said rolling on her side. He considered her request. He would like her out of his hair...but then again she _was_ one of the most reckless people he had ever met.

"I'll have the nurses bring you some new clothes. Something much more _reserved_ for public." He narrowed his eyes critically at her attire. She snorted at him.

"However, I don't like the idea of you wondering about yet. The Hokage has informed me of your predicament. I don't want you picking a fight with an Uchiha trying to get him to open a new dimension portal, God wouldn't put it past you. It is incredibly dangerous and it would probably kill you. How you survived in the first place is complete mystery." The doctor said pointedly.

"I'll behave, I promise." She begged with an grin. "Please...?"

His face paused in a moment of consideration. Sakura's eyes lit up with anticipation. Well...he _did_ want some peace and quiet...and he supposed she _was_ an adult after all.

"…Fine. But you must return to the hospital exactly one hour after you leave."

Sakura squealed happily.

"I'll have the nurses bring you clothing, and Sakura-san?" He said sternly.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You have an _hour_. So don't go to far." He told her as he was leaving.

"Yes sir!" She hissed excitedly and did a salute manner to his retreating back through the doorway.

The man just shook his head and left.

Sakura turned and stared at the window. The sunlight glittered in and danced over her skin. A part of her clenched at the sunlight. Its heat. She couldn't deny it, she was miserable. All she wanted was her _brother_. She wanted Naruto. No. She _needed _him was more accurate. She craved his smiles and laughs, his playfulness and aliveness, his protectiveness and most of all, Sakura needed his affection. She did not romantically love Naruto. She knew that, but still…out of every one, she adored him most, and that was enough. It was an unstoppable affection that she could never resist. Sakura admitted she was a selfish person to herself a long time ago. It was how she was, selfish. But Naruto seemed to change that about her. For once she had someone to live for besides herself. A knockresounded through the room, breaking her thoughts.

"Haruno Sakura? May I come in?" Came a female nurse's voice.

"Yeah." Sakura answered slightly sullen by her interrupted reminiscing.

A young girl walked in. She wore the white nurses outfit in perfect dress code and her almost almond colored hair was pulled into a neat ponytail. There wasn't much special about the female, Sakura decided. Very ordinary with no stand out features, but something was very alluring about the girls sweet disposition. She gave Sakura a innocent and shy smile.

"I have the clothes you requested." She informed her in a polite voice.

"Thanks." Sakura said sitting up and wincing. The nurse hesitated.

"Miss Sakura…I know this isn't my business but... are you sure you want to go outside? Maybe I should just mind my own, but I worry you are not quite healed and ready for public life again yet." The girl said worriedly.

"Bah!" Sakura said waving her hand to dispel her concerns.

"I'm fine. Besides, I can't stand being in one place for too long. Too much of a drifter." Sakura said kicking her legs over the side of the bed.

"If you're sure, Miss Sakura…" The girl said unconvinced while handing her the clothing.

Sakura took the clothing with a 'thank you' and pulled her mid top off leaving only the binding. The nurse flushed.

"Oh! I guess I'll leave then…Good day." She said making her way to the door with a red face.

"See ya' around." Sakura told her lazily while pulling the new top on.

She really needed some social interaction, Sakura decided. She was being awfully nice to strangers which was indicative of loneliness for her. Sakura wasn't _nice._ Ever. Sure, she could be polite and respectful, but nice? No way in hell. She was only openly affectionate to Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Maybe Sai and Yamato now and then. But even that was only when it was deserved. But being stranded for a week in a completely different time era changes people. Seven days without any sense off communication from her own world was painful on her indifference. She sighed and stepped out of her hospital room. The pale gray door slid shut with a click.

…...

Sakura walked with her arms crossed over her chest. Her green eyes traveled the familiar and yet strikingly variant scene around her. She looked at passing stranger's face down right indiscreetly. It would appear that she was looking for someone. She was in a sort. She felt like she would give a limb to see one familiar face, even if they didn't recognize her. It would help her dwindling sanity. She reached up and ran a hand through her pink hair. Her white canine bit into her red bottom lip which was full and chapped.

"Obito! Don't make such a scene!" Came Rin's embarrassed reprimand.

Sakura stopped in her tracks. She searched for the girl through crowds on pedestrians.

"Yeah, shut up." Came a calm agreement.

"Zip it, Kakashi!" Obito hissed.

"Make me." Kakashi beckoned.

"You wanna go you-" Obito's threat was cut off by a voice that made Sakura grin.

"Obito," Minato said. "You're being obnoxious."

"H-He started it! Why doesn't that bastard ever get into trouble? Why always me?" Obito accused haughtily.

"I honestly don't care who started it. I'm stopping it." Minato sighed.

Sakura's eyes found a striking head of golden hair and approached them through the bustling crowds of Konoha. She slipped and slid past streams of people who glared at her for making them wait. Sakura paid no head. She took in Minato's handsome form. His tall broad shouldered frame. Rigid and manly stance yet that heart-breakingly beautiful smile. His flawless and tan face with a hard jaw and captivating azure eyes that danced with mischief. How his golden locks blew in the wind or when he ran a sensual hand through them and gave her his ornery smile. There was no denying the man was an Adonis.

She stood behind Minato and Obito's midnight eyes found hers. She smiled her charming smile and put a finger to her mouth to keep him silent. He grinned. She had to get on her tip toes but Sakura put her mouth by Minato's neck a gave a hard "_**whoosh".**_ She couldn't help but inhale his spicy scent and be affected. Sakura shuddered but no one seemed to notice. He spun around to meet Sakura. He seemed to go speechless at the sight of her. His eye traveled her slowly, like a caress. If Sakura hadn't been a good actor she would have tried to hide from his devouring blue sight. She continued her fun making.

"Hello Mr. I'm-such-an-elite-ninja. Nice work getting crept up on by a '_little petal.' _Real professional. And lest we forget you were frightened by a little breeze. Might want to see someone about that. Possible phobia." She said containing a fit of laughter. Obito laughed with her and they were bent over.

"She's got a point Sensei." Obito snickered. "You're losing your touch."

She watched Minato's face. A small swell of red moved from his masculine neck to the rim of his tan ears. Sakura fell into harder laughter.

"Awe, your all flushed. How _cute_." She mocked.

His face turned a bit more scarlet.

"Oh it's too good! Sensei needed an ego check lately." Obito said grinning and laughing.

She gave him a high five.

"Yeah. I know, right?" She harmonized.

They grinned at each other.

"I think I like you now that you aren't screaming cuss words at me." He teased.

"You're aren't to bad when you're not being a little punk." She played back.

"Glad we understand each other." Obito grinned.

"Perfectly." She reassured.

She turned her attention back to the rest of the group. Kakashi and Rin were staring at her like she had three-heads.

"What?" She asked put off.

"You really _are_ crazy!" Rin whispered in horror.

"What? You little-" Sakura was picked up and flung over Minato's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What the hell!" She growled surprised.

"Sakura, we're going to discuss what happens when you screw around with me." He informed her with an ornery and up-to-no-good grin. No doubt to hide an injured pride.

"First of all, I didn't screw you." She clarified.

"Oh very mature, Sakura."

"Second," She continued. "I only have an hour before I have to go back to that damn hospital so don't waste all my time. And third, put me down. I want to do something."

"And what might that be?" Minato said, his breath hitting her side.

"You'll have to release me if you want to find out." She bribed.

"Why should I?" He wasn't buying it.

"Shut up and do it."

He let her slide down his front much to Sakura's embarrassment. Her breasts slowly slid down his chest. They pressed firmly and he could feel her discomfort. She vowed she would enjoy what she was going to do only that much more. She grinned up at him innocent and friendly. Minato had red lights going off and yellow flags being thrown. Quick as she could manage, '_**bam**_!' The sound of her trying to hit him in the face with a hard punch rang out. At the last minute he had grabbed her wrist and tilted his head to the left. She tried to wiggle her hand free.

"You ass! I went through hell yesterday because of you and your prying ways!" She spat. "The least you could do is let me get a sucker punch in!"

"Why would I do that?" He asked as though she were some crazed maniac.

"Revenge, frat-boy!"

He smiled. He was enjoying this.

"And to what offense have I given you? I saved you the last time I checked. Whether you deserved it is questionable though." Minato mused.

"Don't play with me you arrogant bastard. The hell you don't know what you did! You damn near broke more of my ribs because I insulted your capability as a man. Which , for your information, I am not above doing again if you don't _let me go right now_!" The last words were a half cry of anger.

"Well, you deserved it." He said bluntly.

If only looks could kill. Blondie would be headed six feet down town.

"Besides, two wrongs don't make a right, Sakura." He shook a finger at her.

"Little prick-" Sakura was cut off by being thrown back over his shoulder. She wasn't a backpack, dammit.

Sakura could feel his hard shoulder muscle under her stomach. His arm was balancing her and wrapped over her back, she felt his tight bicep against her hip. She fidgeted and wiggled as much as she could. His iron hold didn't break. His stayed perfectly balanced on his feet as though he were casually waiting in line. The ache in her ribs returned.

"You'd better drop me." She warned like a feral cat.

"No. That would ruin all my fun. And we can't have that, now can we? Rin, Obito, Kakashi, we're going to play a little game with Sakura." He informed. The twinkle in his blue eyes spoke of evil beyound imagination.

Sakura hissed at him.

"What kind of game, Sensei?" Rin asked worriedly.

"A fun game. One of my choice, of course." Minato said patting the brunette girl on the head. Rin shuddered.

"Translation: Fun for you; hell for me." Sakura snapped while still trying to break away. She was tired and her ribs were aching.

"Exactly. A fun game for _me_." Minato agreed with a laugh.

"I'm down." Obito agreed while taunting Sakura from behind Minato. He stuck his tongue out and pulled down a eyelid.

"Blahh!" He mocked.

She flipped him off and spat at him.

"…I'm going home." Kakashi told them turning on a heel, uninterested.

"Kakashi-sensei! Get your lazy ass back here this instant!" Sakura yelled. Minato laughed effectively shaking her frame.

"Rin! Do something!" She changed targets.

"Sorry Sakura-san, but… I'm afraid of sensei when he gets in these kinds of moods." The girl said scrambling after Kakashi.

"Obito…" Her voice changed to a small whimper. "Please…help." She begged quietly.

"I got a lot of stuff to do, Sakura…Sorry. Plus, why bite the hand that feeds me?" He said running and laughing for his retreating team.

"Oh boy…" She dreaded what was next. She gave a harsh shove then went limp and sighed.

All Minato did was give a slow chuckle. It would be a _long_ hour.

…...

"Do you know where we are, Sakura?." Minato asked.

"Training field, dipshit." Sakura huffed. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Good girl." He said patting her head. "You're so cute!"

Sakura realized how tall he really was now that she was standing beside the young blonde. Her head only reached his shoulder. She shook his tan and rough hand off, pouting while turning from him. He was already a step ahead of her.

"Don't even try running."

"Didn't plan on it." _Jerk. _

"Sit." He instructed firmly, yet still smiling cheerfully.

"I hate you…" She breathed while lowering her ego and sitting.

He sat in front of her while putting his hands behind him and supporting him self upward. One leg was brought up by his chest and the other was bent in a relaxed position. Sakura sat on her calves and frowned at him. Her hands rested on her knees.

"You're so demanding." She menaced again.

"I think you're swell too, Sakura." He grinned.

She glared.

"What stupid ass game are we playing?" She asked miffed.

"Hmmm…I'll make one up." He decided. Smiling proudly.

"What are you? Five years old?" Sakura asked rhetorically, lathering a maturity jibe.

"Twenty-three, actually. Hmm…You're a bad judge of age. That wasn't even close." He answered smiling.

"Cute." Sakura sniffed.

"Lets play… twenty-questions." He decided.

"I thought we were going to play a game you created?"

"Well, if you would let me finish! I remodeled the game." He told her almost mischievously.

"Remodeled the game?" She asked uneasy.

Here comes trouble.

"Stop interrupting!" He reprimanded.

"Sorry. Continue princess." She sneered.

He ignored her.

"You see, I am going to ask whatever the hell I want about you and you have to answer the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but…the truth." he looked whimsical.

Sakura's lip twitched. _Joyous_.

"Trust me. I will know if you lie to me. So don't." Minato told her overjoyed.

"Do I get to ask you anything?" Sakura asked eyeing a red bug on her leg. She flicked it off.

"Hmmm…I don't see why not. But if I don't want to answer I don't have to." He decided giving his golden ear to ear grin.

"What? That's such a double standard! I call shenanigans! This is some foul fucking play!" Sakura objected.

He shoved his beautiful face into hers till they were a mere inch apart.

"I don't care. It's your _punishment_." He told her as he smiled at her uncontrollable flush.

"Uhh…" Sakura forgot how to think momentarily and he laughed while retreating.

"Lets start with…what is your relationship with this 'Naruto' character?" He asked.

His motives _seemed _innocent.

"I thought I already-" She began.

"An answer works perfectly, thank you." Minato cut her off. Her teeth ground.

"A brother, like I said a week ago!" Impatience was her forte.

She felt submissive. Sakura hated that. She wasn't used to being out of control. And it wasn't just that. Sakura wasn't sure if she actually _wanted_ him to stop being dominate. She liked his teasing and his attention as much as she resisted it. It was something she would rather rip her own heart out than admit to him though. Maybe it was the similarity to Naruto that did it. He didn't treat her like Naruto, he was rougher and slightly painful but…his almost child-like grins and bubbly laughter maybe, was the cause. They were unmistakably alike. But her pride be dammed no matter what the case.

"Hmm…what's your favorite color?" He countinued, satisfied with her previous answer.

Sakura raised a 'This matters why?' look but he just patiently awaited an answer.

"Gold, I guess." It came out almost unknowingly.

She managed to not flush.

_'Since when?'_ She demanded to herself.

"Oh? I would have figured pink or red. Something more girly." He said amused.

"Guess you don't know me too well." She looked away. She wasn't sure if he was insinuating that she was unfeminine, but Sakura decided to pick her battles.

"Guess I need to get to know you." He chuckled. "So how long have you been a jonin?"

"Since I was seventeen. So about three years now. I've spent more time training under Tsunade-shisou than in the ranks so my rank is a bit behind my teammates." She rubbed the back of her head.

"You don't say! _The_ Tsunade?" He jumped surprised.

"None other than." She grinned at him cheekily.

"Well I'll be dammed! I underestimated you. You have to be tough for her to take you on as an apprentice. Have you mastered her super-strength?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course. That's my primary fighting style. Though as a medic my obligation is to remain unijured so I can't have a lot of fun on the battle field. But it is always amusing to have enemies go for me thinking I'm just a defenseless little girl, then smashing every bone in their body." Sakura grinned fondly at the idea. Minato laughed.

"That's pretty impressive." The blonde flattered.

"Heh." She drank it up.

"But if you trained under Tsunade...you didn't inherit her drinking and gambling ticks did you?" He chuckled at the thought.

"Well..." She looked embarrased. He let her hesitation answer for her.

"You _did?" _Minato held his stomach as he laughed. She flushed.

"Nothing like her! It's just...well...let's just say I've had my fair share of hangovers and bad bets..."

Minato snickered at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. With a quick slid of hand she found her chin being cupped by him. Her eyes widenend. Her blush rose as he leaned closer. Before she really knew what happened he was leaning over her and his face drew closer to her own. She felt her lips part slightly. His salty blue eyes were half lidded.

"Hmm...so I'll bet you're a romantic kind of girl, aren't you?"

Way to kill the mood.

"No."

Even worse.

"Mmhhmm…wait-huh?" Minato seemed caught of guard. She frowned at him and sent him backwards with a chakra infused push. He landed on his backside with a grunt. The likelyhood was that he allowed her to do it.

"I'm a warrior…I don't have time to be a lover." She preached.

"Bullshit." Minato contradicted.

Offensive little…

"Excuse me?" It was followed with a growl.

"I said bullshit. I don't believe it's that you don't have the time. Not one minute. There's some other reason." His face was placid. Assertive.

"How the hell would you know? I said it's not meant for me. Lay off, will ya'?"

She felt offended.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you be in love?" Minato persisted. Sakura sighed.

"…I spent my childhood perusing love. I damn near sold my soul for it. And what's left now? I have nothing to show for it." Sakura's fist clenched.

"Well if you ask me-" He began, as though to sell her some sales pitch.

"Well I didn't ask you." She said sticking her tongue out at him. He smiled.

"I guess not. So you're a love cynic? Would've never guessed."

"It's not that I'm a cynic…or rather…maybe I am. I've read a lot of good stories like, _Wuthering Heights_ and _Pride and Prejudice, _but I don't really sit around waiting for a Mr. Darcy to come up to me off the street and beg me for my hand. Hell, honestly, I don't even think about love unless I read a story like that. I don't have the time to worry about insignificant things such as a 'perfect' man to come and sweep me off my feet. I refuse to be taken advantage of like that, anyway." Sakura questioned why she felt the need to explain her self.

"You're right. I don't know you very well. Everything I think you are, you turn out to not be. It is very intriguing." Minato said with a smile.

"But, I think you are a little to critical about love. Sounds like bitterness, perhaps?" He said from half lidded eyes awaiting her answer.

There was a silence.

"…Yeah." Was all she said. She didn't have to explain what happened. He just asked _if_ it had happened.

"Tell me about it." He demanded curiously, yet in an oddly soft manner.

Sakura almost flinched. Why would this be of any interest?

"Not much to tell…Stupid and easily in love girl finds Mr. tall dark and handsome then falls head over heels. Mr. dark decides that he has to break all his bonds because if he doesn't he is weak. Use your imagination."

The lack of justice she did it.

"Mr. Dark…huh? Wouldn't happen to be the one who put you here…would he?"

Sakura's eyes flickered. His blue eyes concentrated on her. They were knowing. He already had his answer, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"No."

"Don't lie." He said frowning.

"I'm not. He's _dead_." The word came out harsh.

It held the gravity that Sasuke had been in her life.

"No he isn't." Minato told her partially glaring at her reluctance.

"He died to me the day he tried to kill Naruto. The moment he broke all his bonds, Sasuke died. What ever _thing_ is in his body… it isn't Sasuke. In a way, Sasuke killed himself. He died a long time ago." She said looking away.

"…That doesn't mean he's dead, just lost." Minato said after a pause.

"No." Sakura sighed.

"_**I forgive what you have done to me. I love my murderer. But yours? How can I forgive **_**your**_** murderer?" **_She repeated with her eyes closed. The sun danced on her face.

"So you see," She said opening her eyes.

"I cant let go…I cant forgive him, because in the end, he killed himself, and therefore killed me. Maybe I could have revived…but he crushed that when he didn't stop there, not only did he take my life, he enslaved Naruto and Kakashi-sensei in never ending regret…I always wish they would stop…stop telling themselves that there is a chance he'll come back. I'm selfish for it, selfish for trying to crush their dreams. Therefore, I can't bring myself to say the words that they need to hear. And I let them remain in a never-ending nightmare."

The wind rushed through her hair and she let herself feel its soft caress on her skin.

"…" She was surprised by his silence.

She gave him a sad smile. "What? Shocked something more than cursing goes on up here?" She said taping her forehead.

"You're…" He started but seemed to rethink what he was saying.

"I am?" She asked. He'd better not insult her.

"…_different_." He finished with an almost unreadable expression.

Sakura laughed, it sounded slightly wounded from their gloomed conversation but it was real enough.

"Oh thanks… I think." She said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." He told her seriously.

"Then how would you mean something like that?" She asked tilting her head and smiling.

"I'm not quite sure myself. But I can tell you that it isn't a bad thing." He said looking away. His cheeks puffed slightly. Exasperated.

"Hey now Blondie," She said laughing. "You better not get sentimental on me or I will call to question your sexuality."

"If you have a death wish, then you will question my sexuality." He said glaring.

There was a pause.

It was to tempting for Sakura.

"Are you gay-" Sakura was cut off from being tackled on to her back.

'No! I like women!" He hissed from on top of her.

She couldn't help it. Teasing him was…something she couldn't control. It was a need to have his attention. To play with the man on top of her, in a way, he was already a close friend. Despite his girly temper tantrum.

"I can see that. Didn't have to jump me, it is more polite to ask first." Sakura said laughing while slightly flinching from sore ribs.

And it happened again. That same beautiful thing that she loved getting out of him. A small redness went up to his ears and he looked oddly cute. His cheeks were only slightly tinted but there was something about the way he only faintly blushed that made Sakura adore it.

"I wouldn't have to ask, you would let me in a heartbeat!" He hissed at her defensively.

"You're awfully cocky. Do you always base such falsehoods off of your own ridiculously high ego?" It was her turn to blush.

"Just admit it." He snorted.

"Admit what? I have nothing to admit." She said straight faced.

"That you want to jump my bones!" He barked in laughter.

Sakura took offense.

"What! Look Blondie! I don't know if women here fall at your feet or something, but me? Hell no! From the very moment you thought that I was yours to play with I became _painfully_ aware of how much of a egotistical, self-righteous, arrogant, prick you are! And I would never let a man have me who was that way!" Sakura was fuming with red cheeks.

"Oh really?" He looked mad and his voice was raised.

Pride seemed to be a quality they shared.

"Damn straight!" She yelled.

"Lets see how you feel after this!"

He slammed his lips on to her own. Sakura made an audible yelp and her hands went to his shoulder to see if she could shove him off. The problem was when they got there, hormones were throwing their influence. She tried half heartedly to push him away as his hot and sun lavished mouth moved against her own. This was bringing a whole new meaning to sun kissed. There was a radiance, and a brilliance to this kiss. It had the ability to warm her to the core, and yet sear through her veins like poison. Sakura's strength failed her. She was lost in his heat and hard body pressed to her own. A slight moan came out and was swallowed by the beautiful golden god on top of her. His taste was intoxicating and she found herself pulling forward trying to get more. He ran a hand down her body and Sakura shivered. She felt him pull up to give her three short quicker pecks with his lustrous mouth than fully pull back. Sakura looked dazed.

"Told ya'." He said slightly winded, just barely.

"…Arrogant…" She accused still dazed.

Minato smiled at her almost adorable attempts to not back down.

"…Egotistical…" She whimpered.

"Mhm, keep going…" He drawled, still on the flushed girl. His weight resting on his forearms.

"…Indignant…" She slurred.

He licked his lips, still tasting her. He liked her never ending defiance.

"… Prick…" She finished with her eyes beginning to clear faintly from their sightless gaze. As though they were blinded with light.

He pulled his weight of her and on all fours went back to his sitting spot while he watched her get up while going red and avoiding his gaze.

"I think I need to be going back to the hospital." She said trying to get up.

"Oh no you don't!" He said catching her hand.

"You've got fifteen minutes." He informed her.

"Fuck my life." She cursed.

Minato grinned.

"Lay back down." he told her.

Sakura hesitated at "lay" and shot him a suspicious look.

"Not like that, silly girl. Just lay on your back." He said flopping down on to his own.

"You can't blame me, after all you did just molest me!" She snapped. He seemed proud of himself.

She hesitantly and shyly laid beside him on her back. Her pink hair contrasted with the dark green grass and the sun danced along the two.

"Why are we doing this?" She asked, sensitively aware of the heat he produced beside her.

"I never finished my game." He told her while putting his hands behind his head.

"You're not doing anything like that again." She scolded him.

"Well, not _today_, no one knows what the future brings." He told her while looking over and grinning.

"I do."

"No cute answers, please." He laughed and gave her a boyish smile. Sakura didnt' respond. He frowned.

"What?" He asked while rolling on to his side with his head propped by his arm.

"I'm scared." She said quietly. "I am terrified that my being here will change history. The more I think about it, my being here could ruin people's lives." She told him while watching the clouds.

"I don't think it will." He tried to reassure her.

"No, what's to come it not set in stone. It can always change if it is given the opportunity. My being here _is _that opportunity. If I save someone meant to die…than I might prevent something that is necessary to my own future. Or…If I let someone die, or kill someone, than the chance of their future children is forever lost. I could endanger my friends by being around their parents. Because it only takes one moment when something essential to their very being is interrupted…and they could be lost forever." Sakura shivered.

"I have to stay away from people as much as I can…and I know that, but I'm selfish. I don't _want_ to stay here always hiding because of my fears, and I don't _want_ to never be around people who I love. But I have to ask my self that if it means that I would put their very existence in jeopardy, what choice do I have? Like right now…I could be endangering something important in _your _future. I am not supposed to be here. I am a threat to everything." She said softly.

"But…maybe you coming here was supposed to happen." Minato said thoughtfully. Sakura looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean, Blondie?" She said quizzically. He smiled brilliantly at her.

"Maybe there is something you have to do. Maybe you were meant to come back to this time." He elaborated.

"Like what?"

"I couldn't say. It's your destiny. But maybe your going to do something in this time that is essential to your own." He said thoughtfully. He then smiled.

"Either way, you're here. What's done is done, Sakura. No use fretting over it now."

She laughed.

"Do you ever have a pessimistic day?"

"Nope!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh god, you really _are_ just like Naruto!" She snickered.

"He must be a charming and handsome fellow." Minato said running a hand through his hair cockily. Mellow-drama radiated from him.

"He's a dobe."

"...Oh."

She laughed, then grabbed her sides in pain. She started to cough. Minato rolled over and began to rub her side to soothe her. Her laughes melded between coughs and she had tears in her eyes. When her fit had subsided Minato's hand remained draped on her ribs.

"Say, do we meet in the future?" He asked.

"…No, not up to the point I was in, in my life." She said.

"That's too bad." Minato said while looking back to the sky and winking at her.

"Blondie, you would be old enough to be my father, don't even think about it." She said laughing.

He chuckled.

"I can dream." He defended light heartedly.

"Nothing seems to stop you now. Why not then, too?" She teased before giggling.

"Exactly." He said before flipping over and tickling poor unexpecting Sakura.

Sakura tried to get away and burst into laughter as his hands ravished her nerves making her unwillingly giggle. She tried to force him away but kept and he would crawl back to attacking her with his skilled hands.

"Mi-Minato! (laughter) S-Stop it! (laughter) Hey!" She cried as he tickled her abdomen and laughed with her.

Sakura broke free and took off while spinning around and playfully missing his lunges. To anyone watching, they looked like a couple of children playing. Adults who never got over childhood. She would run while turning her head back to make sure he was following. She would stop and whip her self around to miss his hands then run backwards as he chased her. His laughter would ring out followed by his panting grunts. He caught he wrist and spun her. He immediately began to tickle her and she unthinkingly wrapped her arms around his neck while letting out laughter. His tickling faltered and she opened her eyes to meet his face barely an inch from her own. Her eyes widened in surprise but Sakura found herself unable to move. She blushed furiously and looked away. She ran again trying to ignore their predicament moments ago and spun around. Minato had faltered but decided to continue and chased her again. She smiled and he grabbed her from behind. She laughed hard and wiggled trying to break free. He held on tight, but something was wrong. He wasn't tickling her. She was confused and then it slowly began to dawn on her. He had his arms securely wrapped around her waist and his face buried into her neck. He wasn't trying to hold her still, he was hugging her. Sakura felt guilty. She felt wrong. This wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to have met him. It wasn't right to play childish games and not think about how much she could damage everything. She was going to have to do this as diplomatically as she could. She continued giggling and let her giggling falter as though she didn't understand.

"Mi-Minato! Come on!" She tried to sound like all she wanted to do was play.

His arms tightened.

"I want to (wiggle) play! Come(wiggle) on, Minato!" She cried innocently.

He sighed.

"Don't you have to go back to the hospital?" He asked muffle by her neck.

"…Damn you." She hissed.

…...

"Sakura-san, you were fifteen minutes late!" The doctor groaned.

"I know I am really sorry! I-uhh- I- you see, there was this old lady carrying things and she needed help! I saw her on the way back and you know! I cant leave the elderly helpless, what kind of person would do that?" She lied. She was worse at excuses than Kakashi.

"Sakura-san…"

"Yes?"

"You're a horrible liar. You wouldn't help an old person. Trust me, I have a lot of nurse's s complaints to prove it. I don't care _where_ you were, I just don't think I want to let you out anymore, your covered in grass! I said take it easy! Sakura-san, you give me daily head aches, _please_ on my behalf, behave for once!" The blonde doctor cried in his young voice.

"I promise…I'm really sorry…" Sakura was afraid he wouldn't let her go out.

Then she wanted to slap herself because _that _would be his wisest decision. To keep her locked in and away from everyone. She wouldn't endanger anyone that way. All alone, but no matter how painful it would be, she would live in hopes of seeing Naruto again. There was only one problem. Sakura wasn't selfless. She didn't know how long she could last pushing people away, pushing _Minato_ away. How could she refuse his friendship? He who reminded her so much of her beloved brother? And Kakashi as a child? Could she push him away? The man she saw as the father she never had? Child or not that was the same soul she had come to have a parental affection for. Or Obito? His childish grins that she had to admit were down right contagious. Little Rin? The sweet girl who seemed to care about Sakura no matter how rough and improper she was? The third Hokage…The man she had known all her life? How could she refuse his presence? How many times had he comforted her when she was picked on or didn't complete her mission correctly? But no doubt, she knew that if it was for their own good…she would find a way to push them away as long as she could. Even if she couldn't…she was going to have to try. The only problem…she couldn't bare to hurt any of them, _especially _Minato. It was something she was just incapable of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**

**Newly edited part 3**

…...

Sakura rolled restlessly on her hospital bed. Her dark blue men's button oxford slightly too large clung to her body. It wasn't even fully buttoned and her bold pink panties were revealed to anyone who might happen to venture into the room.

"Ugh!" She groaned to no one in particular.

She was bored, no, losing her mind. She had kept herself in the hospital day in and day out for the past two weeks and she was having trouble not running out and finding Minato. Every time the thought would cross her mind she would duly chastise and remind herself that her not being in his life was thoroughly better for him. The problem was that he was to hard to resist. It would be like telling Naruto that she didn't want to be around him; an utter lie. Sakura knew that she might just have to lie to protect the blonde beauty but the thought was…damn near inconceivable.

"I never took you for a useless layabout. But then again…do you always do it in such _provocative _clothing?" Came an amused liquid honey voice from the window.

Sakura shot up into a sitting position in the bed and stared bewildered at the fair haired god watching her. Her surprised face soon broke out into a grin and she couldn't help but exclaim her forbidden happiness.

"Minato!" She cried happily.

"Oh so you do it for me? How kind of you." He teased at her lack of an answer

Sakura went red.

"N-No! God! Why does everyone always get on my case about what I like to sleep in? Both you, Naruto, and Kakashi!" She whined while glaring.

"You wear things like that…_regularly_?" There was true surprise in his voice. His golden eyebrow was raised.

"Yeah, it's comfortable." Sakura said matter-of-factly while fidgeting with a button.

"I envy the man you marry, Sakura." He said with a laugh.

"Why?" Sakura asked confused.

"Oh never mind." He snickered while hopping down and walking to her bedside.

"So what brought you here, Blondie?" She asked.

"You didn't visit me. I decided to take matters into my own hands. Don't give me an "I was busy" line. I will tackle you and tickle you to death. " He told her frowning.

"I wasn't _busy_. I was…dealing with things." It wasn't a technical lie.

He plopped down on her bed beside her making her scoot over.

"What kind of 'things'?" He pried.

She sighed.

"I'm glad you feel like you have a free pass to know every detail about my semi-charmed life." She grumbled while tangling her hand into his golden locks and giving his head a playful roll.

"Well I do. Now, don't leave me in the dark. Spill." He demanded with a grin.

"Did you just say 'spill'? You sound like a teenage girl! I am going to insult you manliness again if you aren't careful." She said laughing.

"On no you won't." He growled while glaring.

"I believe I am in control of my own actions, thank you. And I am not compelled to tell you anything. I like teasing you. You're my only source of entertainment around here." She laughed than felt guilty. How could she be so close to him? How dare she threaten his future? What right did she have?

'_Selfish…selfish and stupid!' _She inwardly yelled at herself.

Minato grinned unaware if her inner conflict.

"Glad to be of service. How I live to amuse you." He said sarcastically.

"What a lovely life that must be. It shouldn't take to much effort, though. Your simplest actions amuse me." She said chuckling.

"It seems like the silliest things make you smile for hours, I swear. You're a very odd woman, I'll let you that." He teased and gave her forehead a poke.

"Oh how kind of you to say. Thank you. I am radiating in confidence now." Sakura said words dripping in sarcasm.

"I have been told that I have a way with words." Minato said laughing.

"Oh yes, who wouldn't agree?" Sakura said unable to contain the fit of laughter at his glare under her teasing.

"I can be a gentleman…when I want to be." He said defensively.

"You must rarely want to be then. No one would **ever** doubt that you had some sense of propriety under all of that…I don't even know what to call it. Impossibly large ego is all I can come up with." Sakura said shaking her head.

"I don't have an impossibly large ego, its just larger than most." He defended, then had a funny face expression and started laughing. Sakura caught on to the perversion of his words.

"Great! You're a prick, egotistical, indignant, self-righteous, Blonde, and we can now add pervert! Let me tell you, you have quite a reputation!" Sakura said bright red.

"I didn't say anything! You took it that way." He protested laughing.

"Only because you wanted me to take it that way." Sakura said flushing deeper.

He shook his head while grinning.

"You're so much fun to tease." He informed her.

"Oh jeez, thanks." She said huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

He put her in a head lock and ruffled her hair .

"You're welcome." He said releasing her as she tried to fix the mess.

"Look what you did!" She whined.

"I like it. It makes you look like a hot-mess." He said chuckling as Sakura's face severed crimson.

"I refuse to give you the satisfaction of even responding to that." She muttered.

"Damn." He laughed.

Sakura sighed and smiled staring at the wall.

"Are you this way with everyone?" She said smiling.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"So…_childish_. Its hilarious to watch your antics." She said while sticking her tongue out at him.

"I am far from childish. You're the child out of the two of us, not me."

Sakura snorted at his defensive remark.

"Hah! Yeah right. Sometimes I question if your twenty-three or thirteen." She grumbled.

"I'm a very mature thirteen year old then. Besides, at least I don't start screaming cuss words at the top of my lungs when I'm mad. It could be worse." He teased.

"Could it, now?" She glared playfully.

"Yes. And I hate to tell you, but you're a real pain in the ass." Minato laughed.

"Me!" She growled. "Ever try dealing with _you_? You're worse than a pain in the ass, you're a complete prick!" She spat at him while hissing.

"I'd rather be a prick then a pain in the ass. Sakura, out of us both, I'm am way easier to deal with." He chuckled.

"I hate you. You are a-a…a bastard!" She hissed.

"How sweet of you." He smiled. "But I don't think you hate me. As a matter of fact, I think you really want me around."

"Says the man with an impossibly large ego and has sadistic and controlling tendencies. Yeah Minato, keep believing every conceded thought that pops into that blonde head of yours." Sakura pouted.

"_Hmmm_, yes. I believe I will." He said grinning at her puckered lower lip.

"So self absorbed." Sakura muttered.

"You wouldn't have me any other way. Admit it." He chuckled.

"I have nothing to admit. As a matter-of-fact, I could live-no thrive- with out your egocentric actions." She muttered.

"No you couldn't." He told her.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes playfully.

A small and comfortable silence came over them.

"By the way…" Minato said, breaking the quiet.

"_Hmmm__?" _She mumbled.

"You never told me what you were dealing with." He said smiling.

"Ugh! Why won't you drop this? I don't feel like talking about it!" She whined.

"But you _are_ going to tell me, regardless." It was an order.

"Oh am I, now?"

"…_Yes_." It came out odd and for some reason…Sakura couldn't deny him what he wanted. It was hard to explain, but there was something that down right _forced_ her to spill her guts.

"I was avoiding you." It came out guilty and quick.

This is a situation one might often call vomiting of words. When you're supposed to lie, than spill your guts like a war casualty.

Minato gave her a surprised look.

"Why? What did I do? Did I make you uncomfortable?" He was surprisingly upset that she had been denying his presence.

"No. Its just…I...I told you! I just don't want to break your life." She stumbled for words.

"But-" Sakura cut of his protest.

"I know you don't understand, how could you? You're going to do something great with your life, I know it! I mean, I never meet you in the future but…I can just tell that you are meant for greatness. I can't bare knowing that I might threaten that. Same with Kakashi-sensei and Rin, Obito, the third. I _can't_ do this, Minato. Its not right, no not just not right, its horribly wrong. All of it." She said in a sigh.

"You over think everything!" Minato accused startling Sakura. "Quit beating the _"I have to sacrifice myself" _drum! How do you know that you being here according to the 'plan'? And further more, who gives a damn? You're here. That's that. You cant change that Sakura, as much as you want to, you cant. You have imprinted your mark in this time as much as you might hate it, you have. So endure, and quite this mindset you have convinced yourself in." He had sat up and was towering over Sakura.

"Minato, I'm sorry. But I know that I can't bare being the ending to something I love. I wont live through it. Not when I am so fragile from my past. I do want to be close to people here, I really do. But I cant. Not with such a great risk. You can't ask that of me. I wich you would just understand." She said softly.

"I _understand _completely, Sakura. But you need to get over this petty-"

"Petty!" She interrupted, his glare silenced her.

"This _petty_ feeling of needing to cause yourself pain to save others from their own. Sakura, you can't solve the worlds problems and things will always never go the way you wanted them to. You're here. You're _meant_ to be here then. So stop this idiotic circle of misery and move on!" He reasoned frowning.

"I wish it was that simple-"

His growl cut her off.

"It _is_ that simple, you silly girl!" He barked while gritting his teeth.

".! It will never be that simple! How can you ask me to endanger the people I love for selfish reasons? How? I cant do it! Do you hear me? I _can't_!" She yelled.

"It isn't selfish! Why are you so critical of yourself? The chance of you screwing up enough to really prevent them from being born or whatever fantastical situation you can come up with is so unlikely it's laughable!"

"Laughable!" She cried in anger.

They glared at each other, each more stubborn than the other. His eyes brimmed with his desire for her submission and her for his need to back off. Their faces were barely more than an inch apart.

"I am not leaving you. I want this friendship, and I know you want it, therefore, it _will _happen!" He growled dominantly.

"You're right, I want it! But what does that matter? What is worth endangering you for the sake of it? As a friend I wont let me be your end! I refuse that! God dammit Minato, I know what I am talking about!" She hissed back.

"No you don't! You're clueless!" He said pushing his face a bit more closer.

"Oh you little!" She screamed in frustration before trying to punch him. She had absolutely had it. A good smack would serve him well.

He grabbed her wrist and flipped them. He was on top of her restraining those deadly fist while she struggled to land a good hit.

"Oh let me break that pretty little face, you egotistical, controlling, bastard!" She said using chakra to try and break the hold.

"Yeah right! You'll hit me and then three seconds later, you'll be crying! I know you, tough talk but deep down you couldn't bare to hurt me." He said while continuing to wrestle her.

"I will not! It will be for your own good! Knock down some of that ridiculous self esteem!" She said while managing to flip them.

"Go ahead then! Go on, hit me! I'll let you. Let's see if you even can. I bet you'll start crying." He said smirking. That made Sakura stop.

"You'll let me? Right now, huh?" She growled.

He gave the side of his jaw a tap.

"Do it." He dared.

A grin broke on to Sakura's face.

She reeled her pale fist back then using as much strength as she could but with no chakra, she let it snap foreword. The sound of her skin meeting his jaw's skin was sickening. There was a pause.

"…Ouch, dammit! Ouch!" He yelled and his hand shot to his jaw.

Sakura stared down as he growled over the pulsing pain going through his face. At first there was only a swell of pride. Her mind happily enjoying his squirming and surprise.

_'Serves the cocky little bastard right.' _Her mind concluded.

But the more she watched him grumble to himself the more her pride receded. She felt a tremendous spiral of guilt shoot through her. She had hurt him, down right punched. All because of her stubbornness. She had let her temper get the best of her, _again_. She stared as he held his hand over his face and spat some blood to the side. He gave her a surprised look. There was a pregnant pause. Then, the water works began. Sakura burst into tears. If there was one thing Sakura was good at, it was mood swings. Especially self-depricating ones.

"I'm sorry!" She cried and flung her arms around his warm neck.

"I told you! Do you some good to listen to me." He accused.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried again.

"Its fine, its fine. I have had a hell of a lot worse but…damn, you really pack a punch, chakra or not." He said rubbing his jaw.

Sakura whimpered and crawled off him while sitting beside him on the bed as he propped himself up.

He touched it again.

"I'll give you this, you actually did it." He said grinning. Their argument momentarily forgotten.

"I shouldn't have hit you..." Sakura said shamefacedly.

"Don't feel bad about it, I flirted with the devil." He laughed before reaching over with his hand and ruffling with her pink locks. She leaned into his hands and he raked his fingers through the strands. Pink silk rolled along his tan palms and contrasted to the roughness of his skin. Sakura closed her eyes for a moment. He stood and retracted his hand. Minato smiled at her.

"Now get dressed." He told her. She gave him a confused look. "Well, unless you intend to wander around Konoha in _that_."

His eyes traveled up her exposed body much to her embarrassment. Her face tinted pink.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Were going to go out to eat." He told her grinning.

"May I ask where?" She said trying to fix her disheveled hair.

"_Hmmm_…Ichiraku, I think." Minato decided. He rumbbed his stomach to the idea.

"It was around even this long ago?" Sakura gasped.

"Umm... I guess?" He said with a chuckle. How was he supposed to know?

"Naruto and I used to eat there every day. That boy eats inhuman amounts of ramen!" She mused laughing.

Sakura paused.

"What?" Minato asked.

"Well, I need to change…aren't you going to leave?" She said eyes down cast. She then glanced at him again.

She watched his face flush slightly, the blush she adored. It crept from his desirable tan neck and laced his perfect cheeks. The slight blush that was so addicting.

"I'll just be outside if you need me." He said while fast walking and exiting. Sakura just giggled.

...

Sakura plopped down on to the stool beside Minato. Her thigh was pressed firmly against his own and she could feel the firmness of his muscle and the warmth of him. It was comforting in a way, it kept her bound to the moment she was in. Not letting her mind stray to guilt. Even if it was probably better that it did.

"What would you like, young lady?" Asked a kind man with a sweet smile.

He was unmistakable even though he was much, much, younger. The man from Ichiraku in the future. The sweet one who had a daughter, what was her name? Amia? Ayame? Ayame! That was it. Sakura stared at the man she knew who was know aged backwards by a good twenty years with a smile.

"Hey there, Minato! Is there here your new girlfriend?" The man asked.

Minato chuckled while Sakura went red.

"No, but I am positive she is in mad love with me." Minato said winking at the blushing girl , she growled and slapped his arm.

"Oh I'm just teasing!" He laughed. "She's a friend, her name is Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you there, Sakura. Well, you'd be the first girl I ever meet who could resist ol' Minato here. Do you know what you might like to eat?" the kind man said happily.

"I'll take what ever Blondie gets, thank you." She said smiling.

The man burst into laughter and Minato glared.

"I told you not to call me that…" He hissed between clenched teeth.

"But it suits you. Would you prefer 'Womanizer?' Or how about 'Man whore?' Those are your other options. I thought 'Blondie' was the least degrading, personally." She chuckled.

"_Or_ you could call me by my real name. Minato Namikaze, thank you very much." He grumbled.

"Its not as creative as my other choices. Lets make a deal. How about I alternate between Blondie and Minato?" She bargained grinning.

"No. _Minato_. M-I-N-A-T-O. Should I spell my surname as well? " He spelled out pouting.

"I shall call you both names. Blondie and Minato Namikaze. I have decided. You cant change my mind, sorry." Sakura grinned.

"We'll see about that." Was all he said before the man came up to them with their food.

"Thank you very much!" Sakura said smiling up at him.

"You're welcome, Sakura." He turned to Minato. "You better keep a good hold on this one, Minato. Haven't seen such a sweet girl in decades." He said with a wink.

"Will do Teuchi!" Minato laughed. The smiled before disappearing into the back. He chuckled and Sakura flushed.

"Thank you for this meal!" They both said before breaking their chop sticks and digging into their food.

"Mmm!" Sakura moaned happily and grinned with the ramen in her mouth.

"Good?" The blonde asked smiling.

"Delicious. I haven't had Ichiraku in…in…I cant even remember." She mused while putting more noodles in her mouth. Minato smiled and ate some of his own food.

"I can't believe it's been around this long." Sakura delighted.

"So do you know Teuchi?" Minato asked her.

"Yeah. He's good friends with Naruto, considering the boy has been a paying customer since he was a child. I think the owner's daughter has a crush on Naruto too." She laughed fondly.

"Oh? Ayame-chan? That's so odd to hear, she's still a little girl." Minato mused with a shake of his head. Sakura smiled.

"She becomes a fiesty one." She said with a shake of her head.

"You have no room to talk." He laughed. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. He pocked her cheek with his chopstick mush to her complaint. She rubbed her face trying to eradicate any broth left. They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate together. Their thighs and elbows would brush, the sensitive touch was soothing. Minato was the first to break the silence.

"…Are you happy here?" Minato asked her.

Sakura looked at him surprised. She considered him for a moment.

"...Yes. I suppose. As happy as one could be in my situation. Why do you ask?" She inquired him curiously.

"I was just wondering." He said with a smile and turning back to his food. Sakura sighed and went back to her own.

"Wishy-washy…" She whispered under her breath.

"I heard that." He laughed.

"Good." She lgiggled.

He gave her a playful kick under the ledge-table.

"H-hey! Why don't you try that gentleman thing you told me about?"

She laughed kicking back. He nudged her now with his thigh against her own and she giggled while pushing back.

"I don't feel like it. I told you I only do it when I want to." He said as they repetitively nudged each other.

Playful as children they shoved making the other falter then shove back. She let out a gurgle of bubbly child like laughter. He looked at her with a growing grin then with a rougher shove and then a harsh tug he let her collide into his chest. He chuckled into hair as she started to wiggle and blush as he held her to him.

"Mi-Minato, I cant eat with you holding me here!" She whined flushed.

"Want me to feed you, then?" He asked laughing.

"No! I am fully capable of feeding myself!" She hissed breaking away and pouting.

"Only being a good samaritan." He smiled.

She stuck her tongue out at him and glared.

"Put that back in your mouth or I will bite it off." He threatened laughing.

"Your mouth will stay away from mine…" She glared angrily.

"For now." He teased chuckling.

"Forever." She corrected laughing along.

She couldn't help it. His likeability was over powering. As much as she knew she should stand up and walk away, it was to hard. The way he played with her and teased her. Smiled and tickled her, the way he pushed her around and dominated her. So sweet and yet such an ass. She put some more ramen in her mouth and swiveled in her seat like a child. She remembered doing it when she was young…back when she still had her father. Sakura knew why it was she had taken Kakashi-sensei in as an adoptive father. Sakura lost her own one when she was ten years old. She remembered her beloved father more than anything. He was a ninja, a powerful one at that. Strong and handsome. He had lovely pale skin with a dark mahogany colored hair. His big emerald eyes were always brimming with pride and love. His big stance with rigid broad shoulders. Her precious 'Daddy' as she called him, Yakino Haruno.

She recalled how close her and her father were. While her and her mother had both possessed head strong personalities, often erupting in fights, Daddy and her were as close as parent and child could be. He would hold her and cuddle her while whispering his love. He would bounce her on his large, muscled leg and she would giggle as he tickled her.

_Flashback_

'_Daddy, I'm so glad you're home!' A younger Sakura said while jumping into her father's arms. _

'_Hello my little Sakura-love. I missed you, darling. That mission should pay very well. I can buy you something very nice, tomorrow, maybe?' Her father said hugging her and spinning her. _

'_I don't care! I'm just so happy your home, Daddy. Mommy wont stop getting after me. She keeps telling me to be more "Lady like." Daddy, is there something wrong with the way I am?' She asked pouting._

'_Of course not, love. Why would you think that? You're perfect-no better than perfect-you are marvelous.' He said kissing her forehead and cuddling her in his giant arms._

'_Mommy always reprimands me. She is saying that I don't speak politely and that I am not graceful and elegant when walking. She wont let me play on the floor because she is upset that I will get dirty. She keeps telling me, "Smile more, Sakura. Your smile makes you pretty.' Daddy, I don't want to be a "lady." I want to be a ninja like you!' The young girl cried. _

'_Sakura-love, be whatever your heart desires. If you desire the ninja life, follow your dream. But please, be patient with your mother. She loves you more than you can imagine. I know its hard but try and understand her. She really just want to do what's best for you.' He said stroking the girls long pink locks. _

'_I'll try, Daddy. I'll try for you.' The girl promised. _

'_That's my baby-girl.' He said kissing her forehead. _

_Sakura smiled. _

_End flashback _

Sakura was six years old when that had happened, she didn't know those would be the best years of her life then it would all come crashing down on her. Sakura winced as the memory of her beloved father's death's haunted her.

_Flashback_

_Sakura ran, ran hard. She was gasping and panting but she paid no heed. Her ten year old body ached and begged for her to stop but It mattered not. _

'_Daddy,' She thought desperately. 'Hold on! I'm coming!' _

_She shoved her body harder and harder. She broke into a clearing to see a man standing above a body. She couldn't see who it was under the male ninja but she had interrupted him giving the final blow to the victem. The male ninja saw her and paused. He was a lean but firmly muscular man. His black-brown hair was cropped shorter and his black eyes stared at her menacingly. An ordinary man to most had they just past him on the street but to Sakura, he was straight out from one of her worst nightmares. No. Not even her own mind could come up with such a beast. He was straight from hell. The wind rustled her scrapped and battered clothing. The vivid green grass was now a gray because of the dark clouds and it was painted and spattered in blood. The trees made sickening noises as the rain began to descend from the heavens. Would she die in this place? This ominous and horrifying field? _

'_What's a little brat like you doing here?' he rain ninja asked in scratchy voice. _

_'Where is my father__?' She growled breathless. _

_The man chuckled and looked to the bloody mess of a man on the ground, Sakura's heart stopped. _

_'Judging by those pretty green eyes of yours I think you mean _him._' The ninja sneered amused. _

_A crackly almost lifeless voice called out quietly. So soft and familiar. The voice that under any other circumstances she would have marveled in happiness to the sound. But not when it was coming from the dyeing and bloody body on the ground. Not when that dyeing voice was her precious fathers. _

'_Sakura…' It lulled faintly. 'Run...' _

"_Oh god…' She breathed, eyes welling with tears. 'Oh god no!' She cried sinking to her knee's. _

'_What a brat,' The ninja sneered. 'Konoha ninjas are always so _emotional_. It's a disgrace. You wont last kid. You'll die just like your father here.' He snorted. 'Your pitiful. Why don't I just finnish you off now?' _

_Sakura just stared at the battered body on the ground. The center of her world dyeing in front of her. Her eyes were blinded by burning tears. Her mouth was parched and her lips cracked and bleed as her mouth opened to scream in agony but only to have her voice fail her. She heard the ninja lunge for her and sat there. Why would she move? Her only person who loved her unconditionally laid in his own blood not fifteen feet from her. Why run? If she died…She could be with her father, still. She wouldn't lose him is she died _with_ him. She needed her father. The only person in the world she would have nothing with out. She closed her eyes and awaited the ending. The pain, or the sudden nothingness. She wasn't sure what she would feel. But dyeing now might also save her father. It gave the back up team _that_ much time to get a medic to her dearest father. She waited but nothing came. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes to look up slowly. _

_Her sight was still blurred and when she opened her emerald eyes the hot tears poured down her creamy cheeks. It was a Konoha leaf ninja that had his hand on her shoulder. He was a tall man with spiky white silver hair. A ninja headband was pulled over one of his eyes and he had a mask that went up to the top of the bridge of his nose. His charcoal black eye looked at her sympathetically, like he understood the pain she was going through. Little did she know, that in 2 years, this man would become her sensei. And that so soon, she would love him like the father that she would lose this night. That she would need him, not as a replacement, but as a new source of comfort. Kakashi could never replace the love and need she had for her father, but he could ease some of her suffering because, he had also lost his beloved father. _

'_Go to him…' The masked man said to her. _

_She nodded numbly and slowly trudged to her dyeing fathers side. When she reached him she collapsed on her knees at is side. He slowly opened his green eyes and gazed at her face. He painfully smiled and shakily lifted a hand and cupped her cheek._

'_My little Sakura…' He told her lovingly. _

'_Daddy, you need rest…don't push yourself, you need to get better.' She whispered while the tears wouldn't stop their free falling_

'_Sakura-love…I want you to promise me something.' He said softly then trembled. _

'_Daddy,' Her voice broke. '_Please_…just rest so you can get better.' She was begging hopelessly. _

'_Sakura-love, my body is done…I wont last-' _

'_No!' The harsh sound of her raised voice surprised even her. 'You're going to be fine! You'll get better…we'll go home and see Mommy…You want to see Mommy, right? I'll be better. I wont get in fights with her anymore…please, Daddy…don't leave me…' She was sobbing. _

_He rubbed her cheek then smiled._

'_I'll never leave you alone, Sakura-love. Even…even if I die, I'll always be with you. I promise you, I'll never leave you all by yourself. Even when I leave my body, I will watch over you. I will be in the sky and the water. I will be with you and your Mother forever. I need you to promise me something, okay Sakura?' He said slowly. _

'_Okay…' She whispered brokenly. _

'_Take care of her. Your mother needs you, Sakura-love. More than you know. She loves you more than the world. Follow your dreams, don't let anyone tell you you cant, because I know you can. And, find someone…who you would die for. I want you to live for the people you care about. Even if there is only one that you love, understand that without them, life is miserable. I want you to look for the good in people, not the bad. I want you to see, that in this world…' His voice was quivering and he had shaky breathes between every sentence. 'There is more than death.…I love you…live long and well…My little Sakura…' _

_There was a silence and he closed his eyes. He gave an exhale and then his chest didn't move to take in air again. Sakura's eyes blurred over with white hot tears. She shook her fathers shoulder. _

'_Daddy? Wake up... Daddy…' She begged shaking her fathers shoulder. _

_Sakura burst into body racking sobs. She couldn't breathe. Or maybe, she was breathing but losing her father made her lose her soul. Breathing didn't matter without a soul. She slowly laid beside her father and put his cold and limp arm around her while hugging on to him. Cold and limp and smells like blood. Not what she was used to. She was used to warm and strong with a spicy and woodsy smell. Her body tremebled in the cold arms that were no longer her fathers. _

'_Sakura…' A soft male voice said behind her. Sakura said nothing and just wept._

'_Sakura…' It said again. It was the masked man. _

_The man reached down and began to gather the weeping girl in his strong arms._

'_Ng…no!' She sobbed trying to get back to her dead father. _

'_He's gone, Sakura. I'm sorry, he's gone.' He whispered to her. _

_She whipped around flung her arms around his neck. She sobbed into the silver haired mans body and he stroked her hair. He picked her up, continuing to pet her pink locks, and began to carry her away. Away from the death and blood, away from the body of the man that was once her father. _

…

_End of flashback_

"Sakura, you're crying!" Came Minato's astonished exclaim.

"W-What?" She asked dazed and unaware. Ripped from the darkness of memory.

Minato took both hands and put her face between them, He wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Sakura closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of being in his tan and warm hands. The ache of her pain didn't fully leave but it was so odd, it was like he was an antidote to the misery. He numbed her into thinking straight. She opened her eyes again and met his confused blue ones.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered blinking her tears away.

"Why are you crying?" He asked worriedly.

"I didn't even realize I was…I was just remembering…it was just a memory…" She spoke to herself in indistinguishable patterns.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"Can…can we leave?" She asked dazed.

"Of course. Let me get the bill and we'll go." He said reaching for his wallet.

"No, I'll pay for myself." She said reaching to stop him. He took her hand in his.

He just shook his head and put money over the counter, a place where the kind man could find it but it wouldn't be stolen.

She stood up and stared a him. He paused.

"Sakura…What's wrong?" He asked again.

"…I'll tell you someday." She promised sadly. "When it isn't so_...raw."_ He was quiet.

He nodded and took her hand, leading her away, away from the pain of an old memory…with the silent promise of a new one.

...

"Why are we at the training field, again?" Sakura asked taking in the scenario around her.

"I like it here, It's nice and quiet." He mused to himself. She eyed him skeptically for a moment.

"What? Excited to be here all _alone_ with me?" He asked teasingly.

"Its not like that!" She said flushing. The earlier pain was momentarily forgot.

"Sure, Sakura. I believe you." He teased laying back down on his back.

"You're such a jerk! Always putting words in my mouth, its mean!" She hissed sitting down cross legged and glaring at his laying form.

"I never said I was nice." He laughed.

"You didn't have to. You've been a complete ass since I met you. I don't recall you ever not teasing me about something I've done. Its all very ego blowing, really, Minato." She grumbled while running a hand through her hair.

"Builds character." He promised giving her a grin.

"What does?" She said confusing..

"I meant me teasing you. It builds character." He snorted at her. "Silly girl."

"See? There you go again. Teasing me. How can it build character? I am already grown up, I don't need to build my character." She said starting to smile.

"Trust me. You are _far_ from grown up. I can barely call you a woman and not a girl." He laughed out then receiving a menacing glare.

"Excuse me!" She growled furious. "I am not a _girl_! I am a woman. And you are one to talk! How old are you, four? Have your bawls even-" His hand shot out and covered her mouth, silencing her.

"That is hardly 'lady like' Speech. Don't even finish that sentence." He said frowning.

She slapped his hand away.

"I am not a_ lady _by any means." She said between clenched teeth. "And don't you dare tell what to do, Blondie. I am old enough to decide my own actions with out your help, thank you."

"Are you now?" He said rolling over to face her more, His hand holding up his head, smirking at her.

"Yes I am." She grumbled pouting.

"Oh I don't believe that. You're a lost little puppy with out me. Face it, Sakura. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have survived in this time long." He chuckled eyeing her.

"What gives you that impression? What have you done besides take me -forcefully- to a hospital? You saved me _once_. Don't let it go to your ridiculously huge head." She said while ruffling his spiky blonde hair.

"My head is far from ridiculously huge, It's just the hair." He corrected smiling and tackling her.

"Umph!" She let out when her back hit the ground with his weight on top of her.

"Go on a diet. You're heavy." She complained.

"I am a full grown man, I am going to weigh more. Besides, muscle is heavier than fat, Sakura. What kind of medic are you if you don't know that?" He teased. SHe decided to ignore that comment.

"Ugh, get off. You're _heavy_." She said glaring at him.

"No, I don't think I will." He said laughing. It shook her as his body rumbled on top of her.

"And why wont you? Please don't leave me hanging here." She said stiffly yet smiling at his antics.

"_Hmmm_…I don't know. I just don't want to." He decided grinning.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"And you just do what you want, don't you?" She asked incredulously.

"Yup." He smiled.

"What a charming life you must have." She teased.

"Its dazzling, actually." He corrected.

"My apologies." She grinned.

"You're forgiven." He said before he ruffled her hair in pay back.

"Hey, stop it!" She whined and slapped his hand away.

"Just a taste of your own medicine." He chuckled.

"If everyone lived in an, "eye for an eye" way, we'd all be blind… Actually, we'd all look like this," She said giggling and putting one hand over her right eye.

He laughed.

"Well, were aren't all living that way so, I guess I'm okay." He reasoned.

"That's how it starts though, that thinking. Just wait till we all think that way. Then the world will be sightless and it will be all your fault." She said before giving his cheek a good pinch.

"I don't think it will get that out of hand." He disagreed playfully while he tugged on her hair in return.

"I don't care about what you think." She said pulling his hair back.

"That's too bad, you should." He said grabbing her chin and making her nod. She glared half-heartedly.

"Why's that?" She asked braiding her pale hand into his golden locks and giving his head a teasing roll.

"Why are we doing this?" He asked avoiding the question and referring to the childish things they were doing to each other.

"I don't know, you started it. Now answer my question." She kept on.

"_Hmmm_, I don't think I will, actually." He said smiling at her annoyance.

"Why not?" She protested.

"Remember our game? I told you if I didn't want to answer something I didn't have to." He said to as though she were a child.

"What? We aren't playing that game anymore!" She pointed out.

"Oh, Sakura, Sakura. Did I ever tell you we were done playing?" He said leaning closer. Sakura glared but kept her mouth away from his.

"But I left and we stopped." She said.

"But did I tell you we were done?" He said inching a little closer.

"Well no, not exactly. But-" He cut her off.

"Precisely. I never said that we were done, therefore, we aren't." He said watching her flushed cheeks as he hovered his face over hers.

"I don't need your permission to stop playing a stupid game." She hissed.

"As far as I am concerned, yes you do." He laughed.

"No I do not! I am not a child and you aren't my parent. What makes you think you have the right to make me do whatever you say? Why do you even do it?" She growled now ignoring their close proximity.

"Because you hate it. Because I know you will resist it. It is all very entertaining, Sakura, really." He laughed.

"You prick!" She yelled trying to scramble away from him, he held on to her tight and put his full weight down so she couldn't move away.

"Let me go! Or I will smack you so hard your children will be dizzy, Blondie." She threatened.

Minato laughed. "I thought we already went through this, Sakura. You cant do it, when you do you cry." He teased while pushing his body on to her more and feeling her wiggle under him. If he wasn't careful, he was going to give himself…a _problem_.

(Hahaha, I love myself and my ability to control the human's anatomy in my stories. Really, its like playing god.)

"I am mad at you! Let me go!" She yelled again.

"No." He said smiling at her thrashing.

She stilled and glared.

"Don't be an ass, let me get up." She tried a new approach.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Why shouldn't you?" She rebutted.

"I don't want to." Minato told her.

"I want you to." Sakura huffed.

"What would you do to get me off you?" He asked giving her an ornery grin.

"…It depends on what that would be. I wont do something degrading for your sake, sorry." She glared.

"_Hmmm_, Would you kiss me?" He asked smiling.

"Oh sure." She agreed smiling. Little did Minato know she was being tricky herself.

"…You will? Like you actually will if I get off you?" He asked surprised.

"Yup." She said.

"…You have to do it first, I don't believe you." He said with narrowed blue eyes.

"Fine, sit up a little though." She said straight faced.

Minato propped him self up with his arms and she sat up. She smiled.

"Close your eyes. You have kissed someone before, right? You're not one of those weirdo's who kiss with their eyes open are you?" She said suspiciously.

That beautiful blush crawled up his tan skin. He looked appalled yet the addictiveness of his flush was to distracting to care weather or not he was offended.

"Please, Sakura. I have done much better than kissing," Sakura's face went red. "And yesterday I kissed you. So you obviously know better." He finished.

"That was face rape. Not kissing." She growled embarrassed.

"You didn't even try to push me away." He said chuckling.

"Yes, I did too try." She husked even redder.

"Sakura, that was the most pitiful attempt at pushing someone away if you were trying. Besides, you moaned into my mouth. You seemed to be enjoying yourself. Had you wanted to, you could have tried your super strength, but instead you gave my shoulder a light push then you pulled me closer. I remember very clearly, you practically slammed me against you." He pointed out grinning at her blushing face.

"I did no such thing!" She denied.

"Maybe you don't realize when your using your strength, it actually kind of hurt, I wont lie. And you pulled my face closer I remember that too." He drawled smirking.

"Quit making things up! I did none of those things and you know it!" Sakura was bright scarlet.

"Yes, Sakura. Yes you did." He told her seriously.

"I did not! Get over yourself, Blondie! Your just mad because I am the only woman who doesn't throw herself at you, and you hate it. Your ego is hurt and it's making you say all of these things-untrue things- and you know it. I did not kiss you back." She growled in his face.

"Really, so if I kiss you now, you wont respond?" He said back.

"No! I'll kill you!" She said trying to get her mouth away from his. Too late.

His mouth came down on hers hard and fast. It made Sakura yelp and fidget to get away. She had seconds before she was done for. The moment her hormones kicked in she would respond and ultimately embarrass herself. It was an odd friendship and this definitely wasn't her favorite moment with him. What made him think he could have her on a whim? What kind of friend mouth assaulted another friend? What…what…what was she trying to think? Sakura was soon discovering that thought process became near impossible.

His delectable lips ravaged her own and Sakura found her wiggling to lesson and almost completely stop. Only slight jerks when she remembered she was _supposed_ to be trying to get away. VAry rarely do people do things they're supposed to do. He gave her bottom lip a suck and she shuddered. His tongue swirled against her own and she withered under him. He chuckled against her and she couldn't help it as her body was forced to experience his body rumble against hers. All the hardness of his manly muscles against her feminine and soft body. The heat he produced which was starting to burn her alive. She was responding back. Her lips pushed against his own. Her tongue rolled along his and her hands came to his blonde hair. They embedded themselves along his golden spiky glory. One traveled down and gripped his shoulder.

"Mmmm…" She whimpered into his hot mouth.

He smiled against her lips and gave her a couple quick pecks on her mouth then pulled back. She stared at him half glaring half dazed.

"Unfair bastard…" She said slightly breathless. Her lips felt almost swollen.

"But you liked it." He said proud.

"Its called hormones, you idiot. Don't let it go to your head." She snorted blushing.

"I don't think so, Sakura. You in denial is adorable though." He laughed.

"Get off of me, I gave you your damn kiss." She hissed.

He let his weight slide off her and sat in front of her. She sat up fully and glared. She got to her feet and turned around heading of to go fume.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" He called but was suddenly walking beside her.

"Ugh! Away from you!" She hissed at him in frustration.

"Awe, don't be that way, Saki-Chan." He teased. She whirled around and faced him menacing.

"Don't call me that!" She spat.

"What got into you?" He asked surprised.

"You-You bastard! Why do you think I'm upset? You take advantage of me, confuse me, tease me, force me to do things, and then you wonder why I get mad? You really are a piece of work, you know that?" She growled fuming.

"Thank you." He smiled.

Murder: the unlawful killing of another human being. She settled for a frusterated cry,

"Ugh!" She screamed in aggitation.

She turned on her heel quicto quickly run away but he caught her wrist and spun her back around. He grabbed her shoulders and held her in place. She wiggled and hissed.

"L-Let me go! Leave me alone!" She cried.

"No. That's the last thing you want me to do and I know it!" He growled back.

"You don't know a damn thing!" She yelled.

"Quit being a pain in the ass, Sakura." He reprimanded.

"Leave me alone, you prick!" She yelled again.

"I know you don't want that. I know it." He said firmly.

"How would you know what I want? Huh? You don't know me or what I want!" She cried angrily.

"I know you better than you know yourself!" He disagreed loudly.

"What do you know about me? What? You've known me for what? Three weeks? Yeah, you have me down. Just…Just leave me be, Minato!"

"I will not leave you alone!" He yelled angrily.

"Why not? It would be better that way!" She said in his face.

"I don't give a damn if it would be **better**! I don't care if you are fucking up my future! Sakura, I don't care!" He bit out pissed off.

"You should! You should care! Why cant you see that? Why?" She was trembling.

She hated this, it felt horribly wrong. There was something sickening about fighting with Minato. She hated him yelling at her. She hated him staring at her like he wanted to slap some sense he thought she lacked into her. She hated the negative tension. She was trembling and she couldn't stop. Minato noticed and just gave her the most confused look. His grip loosened on her shoulders but he didn't let go. Like she said, mood swings were her forte. Especially self-depricating ones.

"I understand why you're doing it. I just don't give a damn." He said calmer, his voice still strained though.

"Why cant you care? Why? It's your future…its the most important thing…" She sounded like she was begging. It was almost pathetic.

"I…I just don't care. It doesn't matter." He said again.

"Minato, of course it matters. It matters the most. Let me go. Let our friendship go. I am ultimately the worst thing you can do to yourself." They were both talking quietly now. It was like the calm waters after a storm.

"I don't care, it doesn't matter." He echoed.

"For me... make it matter." She whispered. "Tell me you hate me." She demanded.

"No." He bit.

"Say it."

"No." It came out harsher.

"Say it!" She hissed.

"No!" He fired back.

"Say-" He cut her off.

"No! I wont _ever_ say that, never!" He wasn't screaming but it left a silence as though he had.

Sakura slumped in frustration, exhausted frustration.

"Stubborn idiot…" She said sighing.

"Over-thinking woman…" He said back in an sullen chuckle.

She closed her eyes. There was no backing down on either side. No surrender for today. She sighed. She felt a ninja head band on her forehead and she opened her eyes. He had hid forehead pressed to her own and his eyes were closed. She shut her own and took a deep breath. This was better. To be by him and not have him radiating the need to yell at her. For him to be calming and close. And oh how she hated herself for it.

"Sakura?" Minato's honey voice asked. His breath fanned her face.

"_Hmmm_?" She lulled.

"I forgot to tell you, the third wants to talk to you tomorrow." He told her.

"…Oh, that will be…interesting."

How would she react to seeing him after she was there for his death? What would she say? Hell, what could she say?

"Sakura?" He asked again.

"Yes?"

"Your doctor will be pissed." He commented chuckling.

"…Shit. I am so blaming you for this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes**

**Hello my adorable readers. I really would like to know what everyone thinks about this story so reviews are always welcome. This is like practice for my real goal, when I grow up I want to be an author. I may not be the greatest now but, practice makes perfect. Haha, anyway, enjoy. **

…**...**

"Sakura." A voice addressed in a warm tone. Trying to wake her.

"Ngh…" She mumbled still not opening her eyes from slumber.

"Sakura, wake up." It requested again.

Sakura grunted and buried her face in the white pillow more. She was exhausted now, no thanks to her doctor. He had been pissed at her for leaving the hospital with out even notifying anyone. Then he just had to go bring up the stress of where she was going to stay after she was completely healed. Technically, she was mended all the way. She had a few days to find out where she was going to live because they weren't going to hold here there if she was healthy.

"Hospital policy." The doctor had told her. Yeah right, more like, "You're driving me insane, go the fuck away."

It had practically kept her awake the whole night. Now she was dead on her feet, or rather, stomach. But you get the point. A hot hand shook her shoulder.

"Wake up, Sakura. Come on, you're going to be late!" It said again giving her a harsher shake.

"Mmm…For what?" She said trying to push the hand away and not opening her eyes.

"The Hokage, silly girl. I told you yesterday. Wake up!" It ripped the comforter away from her body.

"Oh…" It said embarrassed.

Sakura was in a black mid shirt and dark blue panties. She was on her stomach and her face was buried into the white soft pillow on her bed. Her hands were under it and her pale practically exposed body was there for the owner of the voice's eyes to gaze at.

"…Mmm, no i'm sleepy." She rebuttled drowsy.

"It's the Hokage!" The voice growled.

"Alright...just...just five more minutes." She mumbled, trying to push herself more into the warm depths of the bed.

"No, not five more minutes. Now!" It growled.

Sakura opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head. One hand rubbed the sleep from her eyes while the other gazed around dazed. Her eyes locked on to a familiar pair of blue ones and she blinked a few times. The beauty of the man in front of her became less blurry and she saw him smile at her.

"Mmm…Blondie?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Finally awake, huh? Took you long enough. If you don't hurry, you're going to be late." He grinned at her.

"…What time is it?" She asked yawning and sitting up.

She arched her back and stretched unthinkingly as Minato watched her pale form seductively roll. His eyes lapped up her formation as he gazed at her. He chuckled.

"Eight o' clock." He told her.

"Ngh…Why am I up this early again?" She moaned rhetorically.

"I already told you, the Hokage wants to speak with you. And, by the way, you have about fifteen minutes to get ready if you don't want to be late." He laughed.

"Ah shit! Why didn't you wake me up earlier, you jerk!" She hissed jumping out of bed.

"I tried." He defended chuckling and moved out the way as she ran for the dresser.

He took in her form as she was bent over in those ridiculously bold colored panties and her half top. She was furiously going through her clothing and hissing about how she couldn't find a certain shirt. Her pink hair was in a wild mess and she bit on her lower lip.

"Nice hair. Reminds me of a wild night in bed. I like it." He commented grinning.

"Shut up, I just woke up." She grumbled.

She seemed to find what she was looking for because she whispered, "Yes!" And then went from being bent over to standing erect. What she did next almost gave him a nosebleed. Sakura yanked of her black mid top revealing to him a very, very _thin_ layer of bandages around her breasts. It left little to his imagination. There in front of him was an enticing picture. Sakura was turning a shirt inside out in front of him standing before him in her all her half nude glory. His eyes traveled her shamelessly.

"…Do you always get damn near naked in front of every person you meet, or am I just special?" He asked taking her luscious body in.

She flushed.

"I-I don't have time to care about weather or not you get yourself worked up! Buzz off!" She spat embarrassed reaching for her shorts and beginning to put them on.

She hopped trying to make it all go quicker and lost her balance. She fell foreword with the shorts around her thighs and Minato went to catch her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and steadied her. Sakura burned crimson red as she became aware of the intimate predicament they were in. Sakura was in his, strong, warm, powerful, arms with almost no clothing on and her shorts around her lower creamy thighs. His hands were now on her hips and her lips had gotten pressed into his heated neck.

"…Well, I never took you for the extremely aggressive type. Really, I usually make habit of getting to know my women better, not that I would say no. But really, we're running late." He laughed, his hands still on her hips.

"Ngh-No! I don't have time for this!"

She yelled while breaking away from him and yanking her shorts up. She grabbed her tooth brush and wet it then put tooth paste on it and furiously began to brush. She spit then grabbed her hair brush and brushed her long pink hair as fast as she could. Thankfully she had taken a shower before she went to bed so she was okay. Sakura grabbed her kunai pouch and holster and attached them. She looked furiously around the room for her ninja sandals.

"Shit!" She hissed frustrated.

"What are you looking for?" Minato asked.

"My shoes! I cant find them!" She whined while searching the room furiously.

"Want some help?" He asked smiling. She was adorable when she was upset.

"That would be useful…" She said dropping to the floor and searching under the bed.

Minato looked around the room. He walked around and checked behind all the chairs and tables. He spotted a long form and recognized it to be Sakura's knee high ninja shoes. He picked them up and smiled while turning around to face the frustrated rosette.

"Are these what you're looking for?" He asked grinning.

She whipped around and gave a screech of relief. She ran and grabbed them while giving him a rushed thanks and a quick kiss on the cheek, much to Minato's surprise. His face slightly warmed with a dusty blush but Sakura was to busy to notice. She began to hastily put the sandals on. When she got them on fully, she sighed quickly.

"Okay, lets go!" She said slightly breathless.

Minato looked over at the clock on the wall. It read 8:13.

"Perfect. Just in time. Alright, come on." He smiled at her.

She grinned, winded, and took his tan hand. It felt warm and rough, how contradicting to her pale and soft one.

…...

Sakura walked up the Hokage towers stairs beside him smiling softly. She let her eyes slide to Minato's beautiful face. He walked with a peaceful expression on his godly stature. The sweet morning sun sparkled on his tannish skin and those expressive blue eyes twinkled in contentment. The wind shuffled his gorgeous blonde locks and he blinked, black lashes painting perfect cheeks. He seemed to notice her scrutiny and gave her a curious look. She smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"You _are_ kinda pretty." She said grinning, revealing sparkling white teeth. He chuckled.

"Kinda?"

"Don't take it to far, Blondie. I admitted you were pretty. Don't ruin the moment." She sniffed.

"Is _this_ what happens when you don't get enough sleep? I think I like this side of you. It's very good to know you've finally noticed what most women have known since the moment they met me." He laughed out loud.

"That's kind of conceded, Blondie." She chuckled along with him.

"Yes. But very true." He said smiling.

"Where is your humility? Really?" She laughed.

"Believe it or not, I have it." He said surprising Sakura. "But, only very, very, few will ever get to see it." He said with a small smile.

"Can I?" She asked.

That would be the most surprising thing she had ever heard of. Only to be beat by Tom and Jerry becoming illicit lovers. That would be pretty damn surprising too.

"_Hmmm_, Who knows? Maybe someday." He chuckled before giving her hair a ruffle.

"Awe, don't mess it up!" She complained trying to get his hand of her head.

"But it's so cute when you're mad!" He laughed messing it up more.

Jackass.

Sakura struggled to get his hand off her pale rose locks. She wiggled but lost her footing. She fell backwards against the wall of the stair way, taking Minato with her so that he landed on her. With a sickening crack her head slammed against the stone wall. Her eyes were shut in pain and she whimpered. She could feel Minato's hard and white hot body pressed to her and she felt his hot breath caress her ear and fan her neck. His warm stature was such an odd contrast to the chilled wall. The daunting contrast between the two made each sensation appear that much more intense. There was a pause as she recovered, he didn't remove himself.

"Ow…" She grumbled, flinching as her head rubbed against the wall.

The same spot she had just bashed into the concrete.

"You're so clumsy." He laughed against her, his breath rushing her nape.

"…Can you get off?" She said disoriented.

"I suppose." He breathed like a sigh. It sounded like he was pouting. "Were going to be late if we don't hurry." He finished stepping away.

"Ugh, damn that really hurt." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Maybe if you weren't so clumsy you wouldn't get yourself in these situations." The golden beauty laughed.

"You so caused that! It wasn't my fault. You made me fall." She accused, glaring and rubbing her head. One fingered jabbed accusingly in his chest.

"Keep telling yourself that, Sakura." He snickered.

"Whatever, lets go!" She said grabbing his hand and running up the stairs. She felt his tighten around hers.

…...

Minato knocked on the Hokage office doors. Sakura bit her lower lip nervously. What would she say to him? What would she do? The man she knew would die…How could she react to being around him? Minato noticed her tenseness.

"Don't be nervous." He said smiling at her, it did help…_sort of. _

She nodded after a momet. But her eyes stayed glued on the ground.

"Come in." Said the Third's voice from the other side of the door.

She let out a shaky breath and entered behind Minato. His giant size made her feel like she was hiding. You couldn't see her at all.

"Ah Minato," the third addressed was a pause. "…Where's Sakura?"

Minato laughed and grinned, then stepped to the side. Sakura was presented reluctantly. She bit her lip and stared at the former friend. He smiled kindly.

"Well hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said fondly.

She bowed. "Nice to meet you…again."

"Ah yes, your situation. I forgot you would now me already. My apologies." He chuckled.

"That's alright. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." She said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Sakura smiled at the older man. She was aware of Minato's eyes on her, but she couldn't tell if it comforted her or made her more anxious.

"I see that team Minato didn't exaggerate on how beautiful you were. _'Cherry blossom hair, snow white skin, and emerald green eyes.' _They certainly got your description right." The third mused smiling. She almost twitched. Rin most certainly gave the description. There was no way in _hell_ that Kakashi or Obito would say such a thing.

"I don't know about that. They were probably just being nice." Sakura said smiling.

"No. I am sure they meant it, now that I have seen you with my own eyes."

He was either trying to soothe her or make a pass at her. Each was a very real possibility knowing the Third.

"Anyway, Sakura. Please sit." Sarutobi said pointing to a sofa.

She nodded and went to the couch. It had been pulled in front of the Hokage desk for her meeting with him. She sat and felt Minato sit beside her when the spot on her left dented in. She looked at the Third and her fingers whirled around themselves. Minato leaned back with an arm behind her. Their legs pressed closely together. She almost blushed. Did he _have_ to get that close in front of the Hokage?

"Well Sakura, I am sure you are aware why I have asked you to come talk with me. As Hokage, it is my duty to understand everything about how it is you got here, and most importantly, find a way to get you back to the era you belong in." He said on a more serious note.

She felt Minato stiffen but ignored her curiosity and fought the urge to glance at him.

"Yes, I understand." She said nodding.

"Good." He said smiling. "If you wouldn't mind then telling me what happened the day you were transported here. Please start from the beginning." He told her leaning foreword with his hands clasped together. He was interested.

"Alright." She said before she getting comfortable on the green sofa, she would be here awhile. Minato shifted so he was pressed to her side, she didn't complain though, he was warm.

"My team and I, we were on a mission. My team consisted of Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, and Yamato-taichou. Our mission was a retrieval mission. You see, Sai and Yamato-taichou are…new editions to the team. The original team 7 was, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and me. Sasuke Uchiha…was power thirsty. In the end, it's all he wanted. He wanted revenge for certain events that I am truly afraid I cannot tell you." The Third gave her a strange look.

"…Events to come, no matter how much I would like to change, _must_ happen. I have to put my feelings away and let everything happen the way its supposed to. I hope you understand." Sakura said sighing and Minato grumbled beside her but kept his silence. She smiled and patted his leg, which was pressed firmly to her own.

"I understand." The Third agreed nodding.

"…Sasuke ran away to go to Orochimaru to obtain such power…" she shuddered to the Third's horrified gasp. "Do you know where is? What does he wants with your teammate?" The Third said roughly. He had partioally risen from his seat, as thought to take some form of action. Sakura gave him a sad smile.

"I'm afraid I do not. I'm not sure where he went, we've been tracking for years but he's tricky. He wanted Sasuke as his new body. And Sasuke, to blinded by his need for vengeance, didn't care as long as Ita-…As long as it was taken care of." She corrected her self quietly.

"I see…But you make it sound as the past?" The Third said.

"It is, for me at least. You see, Sasuke discovered that his power was far greater than Orochimaru's and…left, among other things. Anyway, he left that hide out and went in search of creating a team that was designed for helping his goal. He found the three members he desired for the team."

She blinked slowly for a second letting him take it all in.

"One was a man from the Hidden Mist village who carried a giant sword. The next was a woman who had an amazing ability for chakra searching. And third was a man who was the beginning to…something very important that Orochimaru had been working with. Collectively they were called, 'Team Hebi.' Because Sasuke was a missing nin, we were called out on a mission to bring him back to Konoha, willing or not. If we were successful, we had a huge chance at getting the elders to spare his life. Well…I think Naruto cared a lot more about weather or not Sasuke had his throat slashed than I did."

She said with a quick frown before continuing.

"On this retrieval mission I was scouring around on my own as a look out while the others slept. It was very close to dawn, I could see the hems of the sun peering through the trees. Every thing was very calm, nothing was alarming, nothing stirred. But in a way, to me that _was_ alarming. We were in a forest, where were the animals? The morning birds songs? The crickets chirping? The gurgles of water from the stream? There was absolutely no noise at all. I became suspicious and went searching for any chakra presences. Unthinkingly, I went by my self…" She flushed at her stupidity and Minato slightly laughed at her.

"I was silently moving from tree to tree when I landed to meet a kick to my side. It hurt like hell. By the time I had turned around I was pinned down by my former teammate." Minato shifted beside her. He looked uncomfortable with this turn of events.

"I don't know how in Kami's sake I landed a hit on him and got him off but when I did. I was getting away from him as fast as I could. It wasn't much use, he was known for his deadly speed. The asshole slammed me against a tree, for which I called him every name in the book." She added slightly proud and Minato chuckled.

"Sasuke didn't really care. But I was just so _angry_. In truth I should have been cowering in his presence. I should have been begging for my life. I just couldn't bring my self to do it. Why would I beg for_ him_ to not kill me? I hated him. He had no govern of his own actions. When he called me weak…things took a turn for the worst…I don't do well with the "W" word. I was so furious and I was suddenly very sure I could kill him. Ten feet tall and bullet proof. You know how it works." She smiled. The Third nodded.

"Of course I challenged him to try to touch…that fight didn't last long. I don't remember all the details or every offending word I yelled at him but before I knew it, my chakra was practically gone. I took off hoping to get enough distance between us so that i could report to my team. But he caught up with me and i had to fight him again. He had me stuck in some clearing with stone ruins. I knew that this was it, he would kill me. So, why not go out at least getting back at him? If I couldn't hit him in the body, I could crush his ego. When I said what I said, he was pissed. No, he possessed. He was so angry he was ripping open up portals unthinkingly with his sharringan. I managed to get my self in one and…well, three weeks later, here we are."

She sighed and let her back fall into the couch. She was incredibly aware of Minato's warm body next to her own ad fought the urge to snuggle into his strong arms and broad chest.

"…I see." The Third said in deep thought.

Sakura felt Minato lean into her a little. Not blatantly obvious enough to say it was even on purpose but enough for her to notice. She fought her urge even more now. She would _not _cuddle him. Especially in front of the Hokage…not that she would anyway! Just in front of the Hokage would be down right horrid and- Okay you know what? Never mind! Sakura yelled at herself.

"…You were in poor condition when you made it out of the portal. Your doctor said that the fact you even survived was miraculous. I will discuss with the elders on what solution for trying to get you back will be but…we cant use sharringan to do it, that's for certain." The Third said before looking at the rosette.

"I will talk to them today, it may take awhile but I am sure that we can find a way." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Thank you very, very much." She said bowing her head.

"I also have become aware that you need a place to stay…" He ventured.

"That's…a work in progress." She admitted in sigh.

"Hmmm…?" The Third thought out loud. He had a spark of an idea.

"You and Minato here are friends?" He asked. His old fingers jestured between the two. She didn't like the twinkle in the old man's eye.

"Umm…Yeah, why?" Sakura asked innocently.

"You can live at his house!" The Third exclaimed smiling. "I'm glad that we could resolve the situation."

Sakura chocked. Sneaky bastard.

"Say where?" She gasped.

He gave her an innocent look.

"Is that…not any good?" He said sweetly.

"Well..." She hesitated. "I'm sure Blo-Minato doesn't want a bother like me. Don't worry, I'll find a place to stay." She promised. "But thank you."

"Nonsense," Minato cut in, making Sakura flinch. " I would _love_ for you to stay with me, Sakura." He said grinning his mischievous and charming grin. Fucker.

'_I'm sure you would…' _She hissed under her breath.

His smile widened. He heard.

"It's settled then." The Third chirped happily. "You can move in today." He finished to Sakura's horror. Life's a bitch.

She jumped up so she was standing and began to hastily wave her hands.

"Whoa! Whoa! Let's not be hasty! I'm sure that Minato needs to work things out, _right Minato_?" It came out a demanding hiss as she willed him with her eyes to agree.

"Of course not. In fact," She slumped in defeat. "The sooner the better. Lets go get your things right after this, how about that?" He asked musically, laughing. That bastard...she'd kill him!

'_Fuck you' _She mouthed to him glaring.

'_Please do' _He teased, mouthing back and winking.

Sakura's face went severe crimson and she snarled silently, exposing white teeth to him.

Great, now, she was stuck back in time almost 2 decades, knew almost know one and now, was going to live with a indignant, egotistical, self-righteous, prick, who had perverted tendencies and was also growing on her. Fabulous.

…...

"Oh, come on!" Minato laughed at her, while they were walking carrying her very few thing to her knew home. Sakura decided to call it her, "insane asylum."

"What? It's a good book. I had to get it." She defended.

"How many times have you read _Jayne Eyre, _I mean really? It took you long enough. I thought the book clerk was going to have a stroke when he found out you were a little geek like him." Minato said cracking up.

"Reading _Jayne Eyre_ does not make me a geek. Nor does reading _Wuthering Heights_, _Pride and prejudice_, and _Romeo and Juliet_. They are classics. They're very popular, lots of people read them, you half wit." She pouted while glaring at him and keeping his fast pace walk.

"It sounds like you have them memorized, jeez. It _is_ kind of geek-ish. No, actually, its very teenage girl like. I mean, they're all love stories." He chuckled musically again.

"Hello? Have you checked my gender lately? I'm _female_, in case you haven't noticed. It's like porn for women. You want nudity, we want passionate love." She explained while shaking her head. Men.

"That's weird." He said thoughtfully. "Why don't you ladies want nakedness?" He asked innocently despite the topic.

"Its not that we don't like men naked. We just only want certain people naked, for instance, the significant other." Sakura said slapping her forehead. How old was he? Epic face-palm.

"Oh... Like how I want to see you naked, but not her?" He asked pointing to an old woman sitting on a bench for comparison.

Sakura turned a color of red that would have made ketchup jealous.

"Ew! No! Like a husband and a wife, you perverted imbecile!" She said in a harsh whisper, while cowering in a flush.

"I was just asking." He said laughing. "Speaking my mind."

"Next time keep your idea's about me clothless to yourself!" She spat quietly so no one else would hear as they walked.

"Why?" He said laughing as she burned in a blush.

"Because you will never, never, fucking _never_, see me naked!" She said reaching beside herself and slapping his stomach while not turning or faltering in step. It was the part her arm could reach. All she felt were his muscle's flex to sudden touch, it didn't hurt him at all.

"I think time will decide that." He teased.

"You better quit or I will kill you in your sleep tonight…" She growled.

"Is that before or after the rough sex?" He asked before bursting into laughter at her face.

"NO! I refuse!" She screamed and every one turned an looked at the two.

"Jeez, I was just playing. Nice going." He said ducking around the corner with her following while burning bright red.

"Apologize!" She demanded.

"For what?" He asked smiling.

"What do you think? For what you said! Apologize!" She hissed angrily.

"No. I won't. Sorry. I was only playing around. You should really lighten up." He said chuckling.

"Apologize or I wont ever talk to you again. Even if we are living together. I wont say a word to you." She threatened.

"Bullshit." He said calling her bluff.

"You want to bet? Fine, from here on out, I wont talk to you." She said before turning her head sharply.

"Sakura…?" He tested. Silence greeted him. The cold shoulder was a ploy in which women often used to punish their husbands. Years of female dominance could be viewed by Sakura's present temper tantrum.

"Oh, Saki-Chan?" He teased trying to get her mad.

She kept her eyes away from him and refused to acknowledge him.

"_Hmmm_…?" He thought out loud. He had an idea.

"No I will not have sex with you! God! What's your problem?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Every one turned to Sakura who was staring at him like he had three heads. (I don't know why but every one in my school is yelling this a lot…I couldn't get it out of my head, I had to put it down…I'm sorry. Haha)

Sakura's mouth fell open and he grinned at her while all the people gave them wary looks of shock. Her anger was starting to replace the surprise, he could see it seeping through her face. 'Yes!' Minato thought to himself. In a minute she would blow and scream at him, Much, much, better than her being quiet. There was a flash of something across her face. It was to quick for even him to read and then, 'BAM!' Minato was being thrown into the wall. When he opened his eyes in surprise Sakura was starring down at him blankly, her face had nothing on it. It was obvious she had slapped him but he had wanted her to start yelling. She just stared at him blank. Nothing. He pouted. And she didn't even start crying.

"Talk to me!" He whined like a child.

She just stared.

"Sakura!" He growled again.

Blank. Nothing. Nada.

It was obvious she wasn't going to cooperate. He grabbed her hand and marched her fast walking to his apartment. When his impatience got the best of him he yanked her up bridal style and ran, like a yellow flash they were in front of his complex in half the time. He grabbed her hand after setting her down and ran her up the stairs to his door. He unlocked it and shoved her inside rather gently before sitting her stuff down on the counter and turning to her.

"I was just kidding, quit it." He grumbled.

She just stared, uncaring. She folded her arms in front her chest.

"Sakura," He warned.

She blinked.

"." He said it through his teeth. It mad him mad. Why was she being quiet? He didn't like it all. He wanted her to get mad like she always did, not become mute. He walked up and tried to intimidate her. He towered his muscled form over and frowned down. She just stared. He took a shift closer. There was a small flicker in her eyes when he did. What was that? Like a cat becoming interested in the feelings of their fun little mouse he took a bigger shift closer. She faltered and almost took a step back. They were close now, was that it? When he got closer it was like her wall of indifference crumbled. With one more step she went back to a wall and he had his chest against hers. When she breathed her silk and full breast would move against his developed muscles, causing them to flex against her. She was getting a faint blush and her heart was getting faster. He could feel it. He quirked a brow at her.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, his golden brow still arched.

Nothing. But there was hesitation.

A little shove of his torso against her made her slight blush become a heavier one. A small smile made its way to his lips.

"I know how to make you talk to me…"

She just gave him a partially curious look. She found herself trying to make the wall engulf her. Seeking protection from inanimate was a sign of insanity.

He slid his hands up the wall until they were on either side of her head. Minato pressed the rest of himself to her, hips a little harsher than the rest, and her slightly heavy blush became a full on flush. His blues danced with victory as he watched her face and all the emotions that went across it. Shyness, curiosity, embarrassment, fear, and a small flicker of desire. He smiled and leaned down to her right ear. He gave the shell of it a lick and she shuddered under him. He licked that…_ a lot_. He whispered, his warm breath fanning her pale neck.

"Sa-ku-ra…" He drawled out in syllables. She clenched her eyes shut.

"Come on, _**Sakura**_," Her name was a slurred purr.

"Talk to me…I want to hear your voice…I want to hear you say my name…" He whispered while pushing himself firmer against her, she held in her mewl of surprise.

"Come on…say it…say my name, Sakura…" He said before kissing her neck. She bit her lip hard but barely managed her silence. His tongue danced along her skin and she froze. His lips drew painfully slow against her skin, and his eyes closed momentarily in enjoyment.

"Sakura…" He drawled pouting. "Please say my name…I want to her you say it…I want to hear your voice in my ear." He said before moving from her neck to her jaw line. She tried to move her head but she putty in his capable hands. She barely managed her silence. That was it. To quick for her to realize he grabbed her by the bottom of her thighs and made her straddle him against the wall, he ground himself into her. Her body went from average to feverish. She couldn't hold in her surprise.

"M-Minato!" She gasped shocked and a small part of her horrified…a _small_ part.

"She speaks." He chuckled.

Giddy asshole.

"L-Let me go!" She cried in his ear. Her hot breath made him smile.

"I don't know…I'm rather comfortable here." He said laughing, it made her form shake against him…all of her form.

"You…You…Let me go!" She hissed.

He sighed.

"Gah…okay." He grumbled. He had teased her enough.

He let legs slide down and so she went tragically slow. He enjoyed. Muy bueno. She was fidgeting which, she hadn't realized wasn't helping. He smiled at her "forbidden" sense of electricity. He stepped away and she glared with a hot blush on her face.

"I am in fear of my virtue! I could get you for sexual assault! I don't think I want to live here." She was burning up. Words tumbled out.

He cocked his blonde eye brow. She quickly realized her mistake.

"Your…virtue?" He paused. Virtue…virtue…as in virgin? Virgin... as in the those who have not had the, "Guns go bang" experience? Was there any other kind of virtue?

She flushed.

He cracked a smile. "You're a virgin…" He was giving her a disbelieving yet amused look.

"My sexual life has nothing to do with you! Stay out!" She spat bright red. Her and her big fucking mouth.

"Well, certainly explains a lot," He laughed.

She gave him a suspicious look. She couldn't control her curiosity.

"What are you babbling about?" She asked wearily.

"You _were_ awfully responsive. I mean, more so than most woman who have…been around the block a few times are. I hadn't even took anything off you and you were restraining jumping me. But hey, I'm not complaining." He said shrugging and chuckling.

She went fire truck red.

"I-I-I-I EW!" She screamed.

"I'll show you to your room now."

…...

Sakura let the bath water glide between her pale fingers and back into the larger mass of it in the tub. She sighed and sank in untill all that was above the surface was her nose and up. She was…angry wasn't the right word. She was upset, she decided. What right did he have to force her against a wall then tease her because she wasn't whoring herself out? She hissed and bubbles gurgled to the top of the water. A sharp knock brought her attention to the door.

"What, did you drown? You've been in there for a few hours," Minato laughed. Dammit! Why did he have to be so bubbly? Why did it have to be impossible to stay pissed at him? Why couldn't she just give him a good kick in the nads? Why, dammit, why?

"Sorry, I'll get out. My water is cold, anyway." She apologized while standing.

"Strange woman..." She heard him chuckle as he walked away.

"Bi-polar man." She grumbled back even though he couldn't hear her.

She stepped out and grabbed her towel. She dried her self down and brushed her hair. She gave it a flip and then started brushing her teeth. When she was done a sudden problem arose. She hadn't had a chance to do laundry and she was out of night clothing and…she had forgot her bag of clothes in her room. This wouldn't be a problem if getting to her room hadn't meant strutting in a towel through the living room, where Minato was, and worst of all, she had to borrow a shirt.

"God dammit!" She swore loudly.

_'Dear God: I hate you.' _

"What's wrong?" Minato asked from outside the door.

"Uhhh," She hesitated.

"What?" He asked again, innocently.

"C-Can I barrow a shirt…of your's?" She was furiously blushing. Thank god for that shut door. He knew how she preferred to sleep.

"Uhh…" He said a little surprised. "...Alright." He was no doubt smiling.

"And... one more thing," She said meekly.

"You want me to dress you?" He asked playfully.

"No!" She yelled.

"Damn." He laughed. "What then?"

"My bag…I need it. It's in my room. Can you get it please?"

"Why don't you tell me what you need from it? Save time." He said.

"…I don't think that would be…" She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Well, what do you need?" He asked.

"…Just…just get the bag, okay?" Her voice cracked in embarrasemnt.

"Sakura, I really don't…get…" He trailed of in realization.

"Oh."

What did Sakura wear to bed? A mans shirt and panties…that's it. Meaning if she was getting ready for bed, she would need both essentials. His shirt, which he realized her bare breasts would be pressed into, and her panties. No wonder she wasn't to thrilled with his plan. She didn't care if he saw her in them, but handling them was a little bit different. A small blush made its way to his cheeks.

"I'll get the bag and shirt."

_'Dear God: I take it back.' _

He had probably taken pity on her because of earlier and left his teasing to a minimum…well, a minimum for him anyway. She heard his footsteps come back and he stopped in front of the door.

"Got them," He said.

"Umm, Here, I'll open the door and grab them really quick- and I swear to god if you try _anything_, even a peak, I will rack you so hard, your children will be genderless." She threatened. He gulped.

"Understood."

It was quite comical as they created a master plan to get the clothes to the other side of the door with out flashing Minato, or making Sakura burn alive in a flush.

"Ready?" She asked seriously.

"Yeah." He said.

She opened the door and poked her head out. Minato had the bag and clothes for her to take and his face was tinted pink. She smiled grabbed the clothes and shut the door.

"Thank you!" She said happily through the door.

"Mhm," He said walking away.

She looked at the shirt. It was very large and black, it was long sleeved. It looked comfortable. She slid her light blue panties on then put the shirt on. It was big yet didn't really make her feel unfeminine. The long sleeves were past her hands and she found she rather enjoyed flopping them like a child. She smiled then paused. It smelled **incredibly **good. It smelled just like Minato. She put the material to her nose and inhaled. Oh yeah, she would sleep well tonight. It was relaxing, like a fragrant spice and maybe some honey. Delicious.

She picked up her bag and walked out. Minato was staring at the T.V. and didn't look up as she passed behind him on the couch. She went into her room and laid the bag down. She looked out her door and saw Minato still staring at the television. What was so interesting? She wondered. She went out and plopped down beside him on the couch. He felt the weight on the cushion, and how it dented and looked over grinning. She couldn't help it, she grinned back. He eyes traveled down for half a second then he abruptly turned his attention back to the T.V.

"What are you watching?" She asked as she began to flop the sleeves in a child like manor.

"Nothin'. Just flipping through channels." He looked over again and watched her flap the sleeves he laughed.

"And yet you question how old _I_ am..." He sniffed.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"Seriously, I haven't seen mature 8 year olds do that. That's down right toddler age." He said referring to her, "Humming bird" motion. She grinned and She stuck her tongue out.

"Sue me." she laughed.

He snorted.

"Hey, Blondie?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked curiously.

"I cant believe you're making me do this but…Thanks." She said flashing a grin.

"Wanna repay me?"

"You lecher."


	5. Chapter 5

Author notes

Hey guys. I really want to thank the following people for their reviews. Honestly I write for two reasons. 1: I am creative as hell and would probably implode if I didn't let off some of that imaginary steam. 2: I love hearing people tell me they like what I am writing. I know that may come off as kind of conceded, but I cant help it. I _like_ knowing I am doing a good job, and I _like_ hearing peoples thoughts about my writing. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.

…...

Sakura woke as sun glittered through the window. Its brightness blinding her and immediately making her whish she could stab the giant ball of light out in space. Why didn't the spare bedroom window have curtains again? What had Minato said about it? Oh yeah.

"_Sorry about the whole, 'no curtain' thing. I'm just to lazy to go buy some. I'll get around to it eventually…I think. It's getting closer to winter though. The sun should stop coming up so early in the morning soon." Minato promised rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and laughing. _

She snorted at the memory and buried her face into the pillow more. Living with the stunning blonde for that past four days had been interesting, to say the least. They were damn near impossible with each other. Constantly, well not fighting, but disagreeing playfully. Every thing was a game to Minato. He thought it was funny to mess with her if she tried to go to bed to early for his liking, or if she used the bath to long. He had stolen her clothes more than once and laughed as she tackled him in little more than a towel. Surprisingly enough, Sakura found out he actually liked waking up early. She would have figured he would have slept till the crack of noon, if she let him. In the morning she would get up and trudge sleepy eyed, while running a hand through her pink hair, and find him drinking a cup of coffee contently. Bright eyed and bushy tailed. Sakura wasn't used to that. On team Kakashi, she was _always_ first to get up. Sakura was naturally a morning person. If she slept the day away, she would feel depressed.

Sakura sighed and rolled on to her back. Squinting under the furious hot sunlight streaming in through the damn window. She grumbled and kicked her creamy legs over the side of the bed while sitting up. She knew she couldn't sleep in with a practical flood light aimed at her face. She stood up and stretched her hands above her head while yawning. She left her room, closing its door behind her, and headed for the kitchen. When she walked in Minato was happily smiling and had his coffee cup pressed to his lower lip as he read something. Was It to much hassle to set it down then pick it up again when he wanted another sip? For Minato, probably. He saw her and gave her a huge grin.

"Your awake!" He cheered happily. How was he so damn chipper?

"No, I'm sleep walking. Of course I am, you bumbling idiot! Albeit unwillingly. Blondie, I need curtains. I'll get them myself if I have to. It really sucks not being able to sleep because your room is producing more light then the North Star." She grumbled sitting across from him in the table.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting to go get them." He said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you sound real remoresful, Minato." She mocked starting to smile.

His perfect lower lip jutted out.

"But I _am _sorry." He looked like a cute child.

She snorted and laughed.

"Of course you are. Of course." She held her hand out waiting.

Minato looked at her confused.

"Yes? What do you want?" He asked with a golden arched brow.

"A sip. I want some of that coffee." She said wiggling her fingers impatiently.

"Awe, is that your way of kissing me? Drinking after me?You virgins are so adorable!" He teased smiling.

"Give me the god damn coffee, Blondie. I will get dangerous if you screw with me. I'm to tired to play games." She confirmed, shaking her hand waiting.

He laughed.

"Why don't you get your own?" He wondered aloud.

"Cause, I don't want a whole cup, I want a _sip_. Very different increments." She confirmed.

He snorted.

"Get your own! I don't feel like sharing, this is the perfect brew." He informed.

"…_**Minato**_…" She warned glaring.

"Yes?" He said trying to restrain his growing smile.

"Give-me-the-god-damn-coffee…" She said each word deliberately slow, as if talking to a impaired child.

"Nope."

Sakura lunged across the table and jumped into his lap. She tried to wrestle the cup from his hand while she straddled him and he laughed while keeping it just out of her range. She hissed and reached upward as he put it above his head, unknowingly pressing his face in the valley of her breast. When she felt him crack up, she looked down. Sakura burned crimson red and squeaked.

"Eip!" She yelped scrambling off of the blonde.

She fell on to the floor with her legs still up on his thighs. She stared at him mortified.

"Awe, I can already tell that today is going to be a good day. Usually we men know when we get a pretty girl to openly straddle us and press her chest in our face. We take what hints we can get." He mused chuckling and smiling at her flushed face.

"I-I-It was an accident!" She protested stuttering.

"Sure it was, Sakura. Sure it was." He teased grinning.

"You wish! I would never!" She growled.

"Oh please, Sakura. I have some good evidence that says other wise." He laughed.

"Pfft! Like what?" She challenged.

"Lets go down the list, shall we? The first time was when we found you in the forest, by the time I had got you to the hospital, you were snuggling my neck,"

Sakura interrupted.

"I was in pain! I was just getting next to a warm object, that doesn't count!" She protested.

"Can I continue?" He demanded.

"Humph!" She hissed.

"Anyway," He went on. "The second time was the first time we went to the training field together. It didn't take long and I had you on your back and you were pulling me closer," He chuckled fondly at the memory.

She flushed bright red.

"I was not!" She denied.

"The third time," He ignored her. "Was when we went to the training field the second time. I had you shivering, admit it. You were radiating hormones by the time I was done kissing you," He said licking his lips, Sakura went horrid red.

"And the fourth," He smiled wryly. "Is my personal favorite," Sakura flushed as hard as possible and whimpered.

"I had you against the wall, and all I had to do to get you to talk to me was thrust against you. I had you by mimicking what you wanted form me most at that moment." He laughed. Sakura starred at him horrified.

"No! I didn't want that!" She protested shocked and embarrassed.

"Oh Sakura, Sakura, your body told me differently." He said grinning.

"Well-well then you're a horrible body language reader! I didn't want it! I wanted you to get off!" She blurted hurriedly, while burning bright.

"Sakura," He laughed, flipping his head back. She watched his masculine neck move.

"_Trust me_, I know how a woman reacts when she is under a spell of seduction. You wanted me. You liked when I moved against you and you liked when I forced you against the wall." He said smug.

"NO I DID NOT!" She denied furiously.

"Yes, you did." He smiled.

"Nu-uh!" She whined childishly.

"Yeah-huh," He said back chuckling.

"Nu-uh,"

"Yeah-huh,"

"Nu-uh,"

"Yes," He grinned.

"No," She spat.

There was a small pause and silence.

"Yes, Sakura, you liked it." He said unphased.

She let out a cry.

"I know! Just leave me alone about it!" Her shoulders slumped defeated.

He patted her head affectionately. Shit-eating grin firmly in place.

She grumbled and leaned her head against his leg, the side of her face resting on his thigh. He didn't stop petting her pink locks and let out a small chuckle of laughter. She tilted her head so it was still resting but she could talk to him.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Well, today I am making team Minato retake a test. I made them take it when the first became a team. I call it the "bell test." Do you want to come and see my adorable little pupils try and take me on?" He asked giving her his charming smile.

"…Bell test?" She wondered aloud. "Where a team has to work together in order to get two bells attached to you or else they don't eat? And there are only two bells but three man squads?" She asked wide eyed. Minato stared into her big green eyes for a moment before being able to answer.

"How'd you know about it? It was done to my team by Jiraya and to him by the Third Hokage, besides them and my team no one else knows it…" He asked a little surprised.

"Kakashi-sensei did the same thing to team 7. I always had a feeling that it was to well thought out to be his idea. With his head always in that pornographic novel, he has no time for anything else." She said starting to smile.

"So he rips me off in the future? Konoha's Yellow Flash takes offense!" Minato said, laughing.

He then paused.

"Pornographic novel…?" he ventured. His gold eyebrows knitted. Lips pursed.

"Yeah,. He reads porn in down right public. It's disturbing." Sakura sighed.

"Are you sure you teacher is Hatake Kakashi…?" He said with his eyes wide.

"Who else would it be?" she said with an arched brow.

"The Kakashi I know would never touch a book like that." Minato said shaking his head.

"One time me and my team followed him around for a day and he went to this smutty movie about some kunoichi who was about only good for a good lay. Traumatized me." She shook her head shamefully.

"I cant believe it! I'm disappointed. What a pervert!" he said jutting his nose up. Sakura sweat dropped. Hypocrit.

"You're one to talk." She grumbled. Minato just grinned. "But don't be disappointed. Kakashi-sensei becomes an excellent teacher. You're instructing my future sensei, so don't screw it up." She laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind," He chuckled. "But are you going to come with me? If you have nothing to do today, you might as well." He said running a hand through his honey locks and smiling at her.

"Eh, why not?" She agreed.

"Were settled then." Minato said smiling and reaching for her hand to help her up.

…...

"Hey sensei!" Obito called as Sakura and Minato showed them selves through the tree line.

Obito saw her and looked confused as the pair walked up.

"What's she doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to watch you get your ass handed to you." Sakura said laughing.

Obito snorted.

"That not going to happen. I am getting that stupid bell and rubbing it in Kakashi's face. I'll get one for Rin too." He sounded especially excited to the last part and Sakura couldn't help the smile on her face.

Obito was in love with Rin, that much was obvious.

"Good luck with that." She told him surprisingly meaning her words, Obito looked surprised that it hadn't been a tease.

Minato raised a brow but said nothing.

"Sensei!" Said a sweet younger female voice running towards them.

Kakashi's strode behind Rin calmly.

"Hey there, Rin, Kakashi," Minato said once they were all standing together.

Sakura grinned at the two.

"Oh, Miss. Sakura! Its good to know you're feeling better." Rin said surprised. Sakura's nose scrunched.

"You know, Sakura works just fine. You make me feel old with the whole "Miss" thing." She grumbled.

"Oh…sorry, I forgot." Rin said a little pink.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura grinned.

"To watch you get your butt kicked, Kakashi." Obito said before Sakura got a chance.

"Steal my thunder, why don't you!" She whined.

Obito grinned.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." he laughed.

"Anyway, I thought I'd come and see how good of a sensei old' Blondie is here, plus I want to see how strong you used to be, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura chirped with a smile.

"Used to be…?" Kakashi said.

"Opps, sorry. I mean are." Sakura corrected.

"Don't call me sensei, I'm not you teacher." He grumbled turning to the side and putting his arms crossed over his chest.

"Not yet you aren't, but you will be." Sakura said reaching over and ruffling his silver hair.

"Hn." Was all he said. His eye twitched.

"Hmmm…" Sakura said deep in thought, her hand still on his head.

"What now?" Kakashi asked annoyed.

"I guess this really is your natural color, I just thought you were prematurely gray or something." Sakura said before standing straight and giving a laugh.

Obito broke out laughing and Minato tried to hide his growing snicker.

Kakashi's eye gave a heavy twitch before he growled at her.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"Awe, Kawaii! Sensei's mad!" Sakura said before giving him a hug. She rubbed her cheek against his. "Cute, cute, cute!"

Kakashi flushed.

"G-Get off!" He stuttered while trying to push her away.

Minato twitched slightly.

"But you're so cute, Sensei!" She said backing up and smiling.

Rin was clenching her fists trying calm breathing techniques in jealousy while Obito just laughed. Minato did a mixture of scowling and pouting.

…...

"Yosh! let's do this!" Obito said pulling his goggles over his eyes.

Sakura smiled from her comfortable perch on one of the vertical logs jutting out of the ground in the training field. Rin nodded reverently and Kakashi's eyes glided to him then back to Minato. Minato grinned, his perfect teeth sparkling.

"Are you going to charge me blindly like last time, Obito?" The blonde asked.

The Uchiha flushed.

"Shut up, sensei!"

Minato chuckled.

Sakura's eyes closed, as she remembered how Naruto had so boldly challenged Kakashi-sensei and been easily trapped. Less we not forget the thousand years of pain. Sakura cringed to the thought of Kakashi's sexual assault on the poor blonde. None the less she couldn't help flash back to her genin days when it was team 7 against the world. How happy all of them had been. Even Sasuke had found some forms of peace back then. She couldn't help but give a slight growl. Sasuke. The reason for her trouble. Her pain. His fault. She detested him for betraying them all. She loathed him. But she wouldn't kill him. Not unless Naruto would be okay in the end if she did. Until that day, the Uchiha could keep his worthless life. Sakura would gladly go to hell if she got the chance to destroy that beast of a man. She sighed. She knew though that Naruto would never not love Sasuke. Naruto would always have brotherly affection for the undeserving bastard. In turn she would never get to wipe out his life.

She opened her eyes. Their green glittering with nostalgic emotion. She looked at this team. Team Minato. So similar, but so different. She only hoped they would not know the pain she knew. She bit her lip. Kakashi-sensei had never mentioned any of his old team before. Not Obito or Rin…Minato. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. But a sudden flash back hit her.

…_..._

_Flash back_

"_What the heck is this stone anyway?" Naruto asked._

_Kakashi took a step towards it._

"_This stone has the names of all the K.I.A ninja of Konoha engraved here. Almost all of my friends names are carved into this stone."_

"_K.I.A?" Naruto asked confused._

"_It means Killed In Action…" Sakura whispered sadly._

_She reached out and ghosted her finger over a certain name. The boys read it._

_Yakino Haruno_

_Naruto paled and stilled. _

_Sasuke grimaced._

_Both shot surprised glances at each other. _

_End flash back_

…_..._

She shook her head vigorously. No! Minato was strong! He wouldn't be killed or let his team die! No! Besides…Kakashi said 'almost', right? So…it meant some were still alive…they had to be okay…they had to! A small chill ran up her spine as an inner voice whispered,

"_**Our father was strong to…look what happened…" **_It cooed.

"Shut up…" She said almost inaudibly while her eyes were covered with her bangs.

"Excuse me?" Rin said turning around confused.

"…Nothing. Talking to myself." Sakura said looking away.

The girl looked unconvinced.

"Everyone…" Minato began. "Begin!"

The three disappeared into the trees.

Sakura sighed.

"What's your problem?" Minato asked.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said looking up confused.

"I thought your head was going to explode if kept shaking it back and fourth like that. What's wrong?" He said walking towards her.

"Hmm? Oh nothing really." She said smiling. She wasn't in the mood to tell him she thought he would die within the next couple of years.

"You're a terrible liar." He said reaching his hand towards her.

"You're the second person to tell me that." She said sighing.

She was taking after Kakashi-sensei in the worst ways.

"Do you have a fever or something? You're acting strangely."

He bent down and put his forehead on her own. Sakura flushed.

"I'm acting fine!" She said pulling away and blushing.

"Hmm…No fever. Jeez. Women and their mood swings." Minato said chuckling.

"Oh be quiet!" She grumbled. A shuriken whizzed past and she sighed.

"Being around you right now is dangerous. Go a good ten feet away so they don't miss and hit me, Blondie." She said swatting him away and smiling.

He laughed. "I guess your right."

She smiled and grabbed his black sleeve as he was walking away.

"Hm?" He said turning around surprised and confused. He arched a golden eyebrow.

"Minato?" She said as her hand slid from the sleeve to his own tan warm hand, her smile still in place. His eyes widened a little. He hesitated.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thank you." She said then let her hand fall from his.

"For what?" He asked still confused.

She just giggled and dodged a kunai that was meant for Minato.

She heard Obito Scream, "Sorry!" followed by Rin saying, "Quiet!"

"It seems it's dangerous from a distance to." She said laughing.

"What did you mean?" he asked twirling the kunai that had been thrown at him.

Sakura just smiled and sat in the grass. She shook her head no. Minato scratched his head and sighed.

She wouldn't tell him and he didn't get it.

"_For numbing my pain, when it's unbearable. For making me feel like I count to." _Sakura silently answered his question in her mind.

…...

"Hey Sakura?" Obito asked as he hung upside down from a rope hung over a tree branch.

"Yes?" She tried not to giggle from her position leaned against the tree.

"Could you…cut me down?" He asked annoyed.

"Hmmm…" She thought while putting a finger to her chin.

"I could.." she thought.

"Really?" he asked excited.

"But I don't want to." She said bursting his bubble and grinning.

"You're mean!" He whined while swinging back and fourth.

"It's your fault, Obito. Obviously Blondie wouldn't just drop the bells like that. You were the one stupid enough to get caught in that trap." She said shrugging.

"Find your own way out, or rely on your teammates to get you out. Don't look at me. To be a ninja you have to be more cunning and more responsible." she concluded.

"But you're a Konoha kunoichi! A fellow comrade! Aren't you supposed to help me?" Obito cried.

"Getting you out will only teach you to be co-dependent on your superiors. You cant be. Not in the life of a shinobi. Obito, you will have to face situations where, Minato and I cant come to your rescue and your going to have to get yourself and or your teammates out…"

She closed her eyes for a moment the opened them.

"There may come a day when you have to protect Rin."

Obito stiffened.

"And if you get caught…she'll be all on her own. Be strong Obito, even if only for her." She told him quietly. Her eyes closed again.

The Uchiha began breathing harder and Sakura said nothing. She could almost hear him thinking. Rin…all alone, in danger, and scared. The vision playing in his head again and again.

"Dammit! I've got to get out!" He cursed suddenly determined.

Sakura made no expression. She just remained leaned against the tree, arms crossed, eyes closed. No movement but her breathing. Obito began rustling and struggling. She could feel his chakra on edge as he tried to formulate a plot and escape. She made no movement to help. She felt his chakra flare when he found the answer on how to escape. With great difficulty he managed to swing himself back and forth managing to gain height each time. With a great huff a collided into a branch and the rope caught.

"Yosh!" He said excited.

He rummaged and struggled but finally got his hand into his kunai pouch now that the rope wasn't pressed as close to his back because it was pulled up by the branch. He grabbed it and cut himself free. He came tumbling to the ground and took off in Rin's direction. Sakura remained in her position. He suddenly stopped for a moment. He turned slowly.

"…Thank you." Obito said quietly before taking off again.

A small smile came to her face but she remained where she was.

"I'm proud, Sakura." A silkily low voice said beside her.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"We find our greatest strength when motivated to protect the people we love." she said watching the place where Obito had run off to.

"You _should_ be proud of him, that was very smart. Using his own captivity to get him out. The tree opened up enough space to move his hand to his pouch and cut himself lose. Very quick thinking. He is not as much of an idiot as we assumed." She mused with a smile.

"Oh I'm proud of him too," Minato chuckled and put his hand on her head. "But I was talking about you."

"Me?" She asked confused. She paused.

"Don't you dare get emotional on me, Blondie! I'll whip out some gay insults if you do, I swear." She snorted.

He frowned.

"Go ahead and try it." He dared glowering.

The orange color of sunset danced across the field and the long shadows of objects moved. If he insisted.

"Do you like di- Mhh!" She was cut off by a hot mouth over her own.

Sakura's eyes were wide. This kiss was different than the ones before. He wasn't ravaging her mouth in a hot fiery passion. It was soft and he slowly molded is lips to hers in an almost affectionate manner. But it was just as potentate. Sakura's arms found their way to his shoulders and she closed her eyes. He wrapped his strong arms around her, locking her to him. His hand ran down her hip softly. A slow seduction. That's what he was doing. Not the usual scalding hot, but something that would affect her just as much. She fisted his ninja vest pushed her body against his in a bold manner. Her pale hand came up and braided into his glorious golden locks while pulling him closer.

"Nnnn…" She moaned into his mouth.

His fingers slowly drew up her spine, a feather touch so soft and she shuddered against him before making their kiss a bit hotter and more melted together. His fingers slowly drew up the skin of her arms maker her brow furrow and making her burry her body more into him. If you've ever had someone take a large flower petal or soft feather and ghost it over your skin in such a manner than only you can relate to the burning sensation Sakura was experiencing by the masculine sun god who held her in his arms. It was all to be expected. Sakura's legs gave and she slid deeper in his warmth as he held her up.

He broke their kiss and slowly ghosted down her jaw then to her neck. He brushed his lips in a butterfly manner across the sensitive and snow white skin there. Her head rolled back in order to give him the access he desired. He began sucking and dragging his tongue across her neck.

"A-ah…nhh.." She lulled in a soft and slurred voice.

"Sakura…" he whispered her name in a husked tone before giving her skin a hot kiss.

"Sakura…Sakura…" Every time he said her name he would plant a smoldering kiss on her neck, then give it a slight suck.

His hands still slowly feathered her visible skin anywhere he could find it and up her spine and the small of her body.

Sakura was dizzy with all the sensations. All she could grasp in reality was Minato. Her soft hands slid up to his face and she leaned her head forward while pulling his beautiful face to hers. She reveled in his taste as he groaned. He slowly slid his thigh between her legs, it slowly rubbed the skin of her sensitive thighs then brushed a…special space. She pulled her face back and gave a pant.

"Oh…Oh god!" She said shivering.

Minato caught her lips again while he rubbed his thigh between her legs again. Her hands ran down his clothed pecks and she cried into his mouth. He pushed his hips forward and she felt something really warm and…hard touch her stomach. She moved her stomach against it in confusion. He suddenly stilled. Her brow furrowed.

"Wha…?" She asked dizzily pulling her head back with a trail of salvia between their mouths.

Minato's eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. His hands were trembling. He made a groan and his hands tightened on her hips as she accidentally pressed into the hardness against her stomach.

...Oh...

...Fuck...

Sakura suddenly could guess what that was. She started getting redder and redder. The reality of the situation was getting heavier as her mind unclouded.

"….Oh." Was all she managed to say.

Minato opened his heavily lust clouded blue eyes and Sakura's blushing went to an all time high. His brow was furrowed and his eyes had desire pulsing through them along with something else against her abdomen. His fiery hot lips were parted as in took air in sharp pants. His tongue ran over each one and Sakura's eyes followed the movement. His long dark eyelashes half lidded his hypnotizing and sex laden eyes.

"….ngh…" She barely managed.

She knew she had to get away now or never or she would fall back into her desire and fuck up everything she was trying to protect…in one of the most literal senses she had ever realized. She started wiggling and he drew a quick breath and released a pleasured hiss before biting his lower lip as his pounding erection was caressed by her moving stomach. She stilled. Her eyes widened with panic. He leaned closer and moved his hips against her body. His hot pants in her ear as he rubbed himself against her.

"…No…Students…" She barely managed.

He merely grunted continuing to grind into her.

"Students…" She said again.

"Mmmmm…" He moaned into her neck.

"Not good…" she said as her previous arousal built up again. No bueno.

"I'm sorry…" She apologized before using her super strength to propel her self away from him. She landed a good ten feet away.

"…" He stared at her heated and annoyed at the loss of contact.

Sakura panted.

"Go home, Minato. I'll take care of the kids. Go…take a really cold shower or take care of…that, or how about both." She said flushing.

He glared.

"Tch." She said through her teeth. "Now."

His eyes narrowed, he made a grunting sound.

"You cant exactly say goodbye to them…with that just popping out. Go home. Take care of it. I'll be there shortly. Don't jump me when I get home. Just…get rid of that." She said pointing to his obvious arousal jutting out of his pants. She was horridly red. It was…**big**.

He seemed to notice her embarrassed observation. A sly smile came to him. He blinked through heavy lashes. She got redder.

"Alright. But be home before it's completely dark." He agreed while walking away.

She flushed.

"I'll go home when you get rid of that." She said embarrassed.

"Oh? Then it might be awhile so just stay out of my way for a couple hours. I'd advise you stay out of my room till tomorrow." Was all he said. What did he mean "awhile"? Sakura was confused. She shrugged. Please let none of the little brats see anything.

…...

"I'm home." Sakura said quietly while taking off her sandals.

Sakura's eyes darted around to see where Minato was but she couldn't find him.

"That's odd." she said quietly.

He always greeted her when she came home. He was like a puppy, always happy to see her.

…...

"_Oh? Then it might be awhile so just stay out of my way for a couple hours. I'd advise you stay out of my room till tomorrow." _

…...

Oh yeah. Forgot about that.

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed and she chewed her lower lip as she leaned against the shut door. What did he mean? she didn't understand. She gave a soft sigh and walked to the bath tub then reached over and twisted the hot water knob. As the tub filled she took of her clothes. First her white Haruno clan shirt with red trimming, (basically like her red one but backwards with white as the fore color and the symbol in red.) Then she removed her black spandex short-shorts. She untied her head band from her neck. She stripped herself of her black, one-strapped breast cover, then her white bind. She took off her black panties then turned back to the tub. She poured some bubble-bath into the hot water and slowly stirred it with her pale hand.

Her mind wandered about Minato. She gave a huff.

"What am I bothering with worrying about him for?" she asked herself.

She shook her head and turned of the water. She grabbed a hair clip and pulled her long hair up. She slid her soft, pale, naked body into the steaming water. She pulled her thighs up to her bare chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, her head rested on top of her knees. The steam glided on top of the bubbly water and she watched it silently.

'_When he kissed me…I shouldn't have kissed back…I know that, yet I continue to remain here and endanger him..'_

Sakura thought while her head rolled back and rested against the edge of the tub while the rest over her body slid so she was resting in her body with her legs still bent up and jutting out of the bubbles.

She closed her eyes.

'_I know what I should do…I know I should run away from here. Run and never look back…never endanger him again…but I can't. Because…I __**like**__ being here… I like joking with him, playing, experiencing, and just sitting and watching T.V...My reasons for staying have always been simple, I like spending time with him…but it isn't right. And it will never be.' _

Sakura slid further into the water.

'_I always knew I was selfish…I guess I never realized the extent of it…Here I am claiming to care about him…to call him my friend…and yet I stay and put his future on the line for what…? My own personal satisfaction…I am truly…disgusting.' _

A tear slid down Sakura's cheek. She buried her face in her hands.

"I'm worse than Sasuke…" She said before more tears fell. "Worse..."

'_I always have cursed him and hated him…despised him for hurting Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…hated him for betraying me…leaving me all alone…but the person I hate the most…it's myself…' _

Sakura sank deeper into the water till bubbles brushed her flushed cheeks.

'_What kind of masochistic person hurts the people they care about…? So miserable that I have to make others miserable…So lonely but backwards that I stab the only people I have…yes…I am worse than Sasuke…so much worse…worse than Itachi…I think Sasori might have been a better person than me…how pitiful…'_

Sakura sighed and wiped her tears. She silently reached for her shampoo.

…...

Sakura walked into her room while drying her hair with a towel. She changed into one of Minato's shirts and a pair of orange panties, before sitting on her bed as she continued drying her hair.

"_Mmm…"_ She heard someone moan softly.

"Huh?" she mumbled confused.

She stood and strained her ears to hear.

"_A-ahhh…" _She could barely hear it but there was a voice.

"…?" Sakura was confused. It didn't sound like Minato.

She pressed her ear against the wall closet to Minato's room and listened hard.

"_Ahh….mmm…h-harder!"_ It cried softly.

"Harder? Harder what?" Sakura didn't comprehend in her innocence.

"_I'm…I'm going to…come…" _The unmistakably female voice cried.

"Come? Huh? Is he going somewh-….…" She finally got it.

...Oh...

...Fuck...

Minato had a woman in his room ...And they were…

…...

"_Oh? Then it might be awhile so just stay out of my way for a couple hours. I'd advise you stay out of my room till tomorrow." _

…...

She slowly pulled away from the wall. She kept stepping backwards till her knees hit the bed and she collapsed sitting on it. She blinked and she felt oddly disgusted. Her stomach knotted and her heart made a painful jerk. She tried to rationalize the situation. He was a man in his prime and…he had a problem induced by Sakura…masturbation isn't as fun for him as legitimate sex… so obviously someone as good looking as him would have a line of women…who wanted to… help him… He was a single good looking man. He had not mutually exclusive vow to Sakura. Sakura covered her mouth. Her temples pounded and her ears were ringing. And…this was a good thing…she told her self…better some other woman and not her…this was a good thing…

But if it was so good…why did her heart keep clenching to each grunt or moan she heard for the rest of the night…?

…...

Sakura sat at the table with the news paper spread in front of her and her teacup held to her lower lip. She was taking after Minato. How hard was it to set it down instead of just putting it to your lip cause your to lazy to pick it up again? She flinched when she thought his name. Sakura had only gotten an hour or two of sleep because of his on going…activities. He had damn field day in bed. She let out an exhausted and heart clenched sigh.

'_it's a good thing…a very good thing…'_ She said to herself again and again. She'd been doing it all night. Chanting like a broken record.

She stiffened a little when Minato walked in yawning. He seemed surprised to see her. He gave her his beautiful smile.

"Good morning! You're up early." He chirped.

She sighed.

"No, not really." She looked back at her news paper.

"Hmm? You look pale? Do you feel okay?" He asked reaching to take her temperature again.

Sakura stiffened and he noticed. He started frowning.

"I'm fine. Just a headache…and a little tired. I had…a bad dream." She mumbled lying before taking a sip of tea.

He sat down across from her.

"What was it about?" he asked still suspicious.

"…An unfortunate situation." That was a half truth.

"What kind of situation?" He asked curious.

Sakura sighed and sat her teacup down. She put her hand to the bridge of her nose and pinched it. Her eyes were tightly shut. She opened them slowly. She was going to do something she was probably going to regret but she just wanted to make sure that he thought she didn't care about him with other women so he wouldn't get attached to her. For him, she thought, I'll hurt myself for him. Because in the end…it's a good thing.

"Never mind me. How did you sleep?" She asked picking her teacup up.

He smiled. "It was…enjoyable." He mused.

"Yeah…I heard." She said pulling an annoyed look.

He laughed. "You did? That's kind of embarrassing…" His slight flush was present but it didn't make her smile like usual.

"I'm sure she went home a happy camper. At least from what I heard." Sakura said forcing a chuckle. It sounded real…to her anyway.

"Huh?" Minato asked confused.

Sakura twitched.

"I think you head me. I don't like repeating myself. This is kind of an awkward conversation. You know, you and your sex life really isn't my wanted business." Sakura said with a raised eyebrow.

She took another sip of tea. On the inside her heart clenched together, her temples pulsed and she could hear bells in her ears.

"Sex life, huh?" Minato sounded amused. His chin was rested on his fist.

"…Ew." Sakura said with her eyebrows furrowing. "We've talked about it enough. Don't you think?"

"So…what did you hear?" He asked smiling.

"…I'd rather not repeat that, if you don't mind." She said disgusted.

"No, I want to know."

She huffed.

"Something about going harder and coming, I don't know okay?" Sakura snapped at him flushing. She slunk in her chair blushing.

But her heart was crying out painfully. And her insides were twisting.

"Sakura?"

"What now, Blondie? I really am not thrilled to talk about you and who decide to screw. So if it's another question, shut up now." She said returning to the news paper.

"You don't have to be jealous, you know."

Sakura looked up genuinely surprised.

"Jealous?" She asked honestly confused,

Jealous? She wasn't jealous…right? She hadn't really thought about it. Not the reason she was hurting…she was just hurting and she thought she deserved it so she just accepted the pain. Her head tilted to the side confused and surprised. Minato was staring at her amused with his head on his hands. She glared.

"I wasn't jealous. What does that have to do with you and me?" She said annoyed.

"I knew you were jealous the moment you said _'You know, you and your sex life really isn't my wanted business,'_ Because the way you were all over me yesterday says other wise."

"And this makes me jealous…How?" She asked looking at him like he was crazy.

He leaned over and she flushed when his face was inches from hers.

"Because your eyes tightened when you said that to me. You didn't like the idea of me with another woman. But you don't want to hold me back, right? Because you still feel guilty, don't you? I can see it. No matter how well you play a part, I can see the real you in your eyes." Minato rubbed his nose against hers.

She glowered.

"Maybe my eyes tightened because I think you're a man whore. And maybe because I really don't want your sex life as my breakfast conversation." She said frowning.

"Why do you think I'm a man whore?" He asked slyly smiling.

Under different circumstances she would have found this smirk…rather sexy. Of course if it wasn't brought from the conversation of him going at it like a jackrabbit with some girl.

"Using a girl for one night? Just to get yourself off? That's…kind of mean, honestly." She said blinking.

"Oh? Mean to who, exactly?" He asked leaning a bit closer.

"The girl you were with, last night." Sakura said, her frown deepening.

"Want to know a secret, Saki-chan?" He purred.

Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't know, do I?" She said uncomfortable with the proximity.

He leaned forward so that his mouth was at her ear his hot breath rushed her ear as he spoke.

"The only woman I touched last night was you." He told her before kissing her ear once softly.

"What? I heard you, you idiot. Stop it." Sakura fist clenched.

What was he trying to do? It hurt that he was denying what she rightfully heard.

"Television has come along way…or I should say pornography has…"

He said before pulling back to see her facial expression. The Teacup in Sakura's hands fell and broke against the table, hot liquid splattered over Sakura.

"I don't…but…I heard a voice…" She said confused.

"Yeah…T.V. has audio. I'm glad you noticed." He chuckled before leaning over and kissing her on the mouth. Sakura was still. Still in shock. His hot mouth moved heatedly against her still one. Her chest began to burn. Her eyebrows knotted. Her eyes got wide.

"Ahh! Hot!" She cried jumping up and separating their mouths and grabbing at her chest.

Minato blinked then started laughing uncontrollably.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto but I think I would have a lot of fun if I did.**

**Straight up. :b**

…**...**

"Come on, Sakura! Let's go! Let's go!" Minato whined childishly.

"I refuse to go. I'm still mad at you, you pervert." Sakura said keeping her eyes on the television.

"Awe, but I had to kiss you! Your face was so cute!" He reasoned grinning.

…...

_Flashback _

_He chuckled before leaning over and kissing her on the mouth. Sakura was still. Still in shock. His hot mouth moved heatedly against her still one._

…...

"Hentai!" Was all she said watching animal planet's 10 most extreme.

"Oh come on, I know you liked it." He said with his smile broadening to her flushing face.

"Did you know that wolves and swans are monogamous? I never knew that. Awe! That's kind of romantic!" Sakura said ignoring him and trying to change the subject.

"Monoga-what?" He said pouting.

"Monogamous, idiot. It means they have one mate for life. You know, mono meaning one. Put it together." Sakura said with an eye twitch.

"Well that's no fun." He said laughing.

Minato barely missed a fist that reached out to hit him over the head.

"Ba-ka!" She said in a sing song voice and shaking her head.

"What?" He said anticipating another left hook from his position beside her on the couch.

"You have no sense of romanticism. It's very unsettling, Blondie. Maybe you should spend less time doing what you did two nights ago and start reading this," She bending over to the coffee table and picking up a book.

Minato watched her body stretch to get it with a satisfied smirk. He rather like the view. She handed it to him. He read the cover.

"Helen Of Troy…" There was a pause as he stared at the book with no expression.

"You want me to give up porn…for a love story?" He finally asked looking at her like she was crazy.

Oh the corruption of that statement.

"Not give it up completely. I mean you're a man and men have needs but Jesus Christ, you kept me awake _all night_. How many times do you need to satisfy yourself, really?' She said scrunching up her nose and finally looking over at him.

"I can't help it. I have extremely long endurance. That's why I usually just have sex but I didn't want to make you upset so I just settled for porn. Gosh, you try to do a nice thing for someone an-"

"Now I _really_ don't want to go grocery shopping with you." Sakura cut him off with a horrified look.

"What? Oh come on! Go with me!" He whined.

"Not after that. I refuse." She said disgusted.

"After what?" He whined tugging on his shirt sleeve which she was wearing.

"I really didn't want to know how long you _lasted_, Blondie. Talk about over sharing. That's once piece of handy information I could have lived- no fucking thrived without." She said while pulling her arm away from him. She scowled at him.

"Please…?" He said with wide puppy dog eyes after a couple moments of silence.

"No." She said curtly.

He scooted a little closer and intensified his eyes.

"Sakura," she frowned at him when he said her name. "Pretty please…?" He said with his best attempt at the puppy dog eyes.

"That won't work, you know," Sakura said sighing. Minato looked surprised.

"Naruto has been doing that trick to me since we were genin. I'm immune. You look exactly like him when you do it."

She said before turning to the T.V. with a bored expression and resting her head on her hand which was propped up by the couch arm. Minato sighed and looked down. He glared at the Helen Of Troy book cover there was silence. A light bulb turned on over Minato's head and Sakura gave him an uneasy look. He smiled at her dangerously. She slid lower in her seat and curled up in a ball. She closed her eyes tight. Trying to ignore him. She really didn't want to think about what he had up his sleeve this time. She had to be strong.

"Sakura…" He said with soft passion in his voice. She flinched but didn't open her eyes.

He leaned closer. He put both hands on either side over head which was now being propped up by the couch arm, effectively blocking her in. His hand moved away and softly trailed down her shoulder, collar boner, torso, her hips, down her thigh, and slowly to her knees. Slowly he opened up her legs and she made an uneasy whine, eyes still clenched. He slid his body on top of hers gently. Her know opened legs had his hips between them. Minato's pelvis firmly against her own. The blonde had slid her down so she was laying on the couch and rested his weight on his propped elbows. His firm pectoral muscles contracted every time her soft breast moved upwards on inhale. She cursed the fact that the only thing between their chests was a shirt Minato had let her borrow and his own tightly fitting turtle neck. Worse was that she only had a pair of dark blue panties on and he was between her legs as testimonial to that fact. She felt for the first time a little to bare in her attire.

She felt his larger, muscular, and as much as she detested noticing, masculine body come down on hers more. She drew in a breath as his strong arms slowly slid along her waist. She waited for the sensual blonde to begin his assault on her. Begin kissing her and running his skilled hands all over her body. But his large arms just pressed her firmly against his warm chest, her nose was pressed gently into his broad shoulder. She breathed in his scent and shivered. The spice and honey made her heart speed up. His arms held her to him and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. The warmth and spice of him made her wrap her arms around his back and fist the back of his shirt. She stayed like that just breathing. Her eyes were closed and she felt his muscled arms hold her a bit more firmly. As though reacting to something.

"…Minato," She said softly. She pressed her face into his neck. A moment passed.

"Your so warm…" She said before giving his skin a soft kiss.

A small noise came from him. It was low and reverberated in a vibration from his chest to hers, it was a purr. Her thighs tightened around his hips in response. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. Just breathing. But her mind began to wonder. And a slight voice pulled her to something she had missed. He wasn't touching her like usual. Normally he would kiss her till she couldn't think straight and run his hands all over her body…but he wasn't. He wasn't ravaging her, or teasing her. She paused…what was he doing? What was he doing buy just laying on her? She hated to admit it but it was working. What was he doing? He nuzzled his face into her neck and breathed inwards. Sakura's eyes widened.

Was he…? There as no way he was…? Was Minato embracing her…? She stiffened.

"M-Minato….are you…? What…are you…?" Sakura couldn't find the right sentence. Her words were all wrong.

"…Human…" He said with a slight chuckle, teasing her for her inability to form question correctly.

"…Minato…are you…" She tightened her arms around him for a moment. He did the same thing back.

"…hugging you…?" the blonde finished for her.

"…are you?" She mumbled again.

"Mmm…" He hummed against the skin of her neck.

"…Minato…" She said again, impatient but still hypnotized by being in his arms.

He sat up slowly, bringing the rosette with him in his arms. She sat in his lap and still pressed closely to his body. One of his hands featherly drew circles on the small of her back. They remained in their embrace.

"And if I said I was…would that bother you…?" He whispered silkily in her ear before kissing it gently.

"No, It feels nice…somehow," Sakura said burring herself closer to the blonde.

"How nice…?" He said before dipping his head down then sensually kissing her neck.

Sakura shuddered.

"Really nice," She lulled.

"Show me how nice," He said then he began sucking her neck.

Sakura's head rolled back in order to give him better access.

"Nnn…" She purred arching her back a little.

"Hmm…" He slurred before sucking her jugular. The blood rushed to the skin.

"…ah…" She said biting her lip and fully arching. Her eyes closed.

Minato chuckled. He gave it her neck a slight nip and Sakura's eyes snapped open.

"…a…again…" She whispered.

"Hmm…?" Minato said curiously. Her eyebrows knitted.

"This…" He purred teasing before nipping her gently.

"Ngh…" She whimpered arcing again and clamping her eyes shut.

"Looks like I was right…" He mumbled against her skin.

He smiled to himself. These marks were going to turn into hickeys. Oh what she would do to him later. But it seamed like it was worth being punched later. Marking her. Every guy would know someone had marked her. That _he _had marked her. He paused to his own thoughts, frowning he tried to explain his sudden control hungry ways. he blamed it on his dominate and possessive male instinct made him think the way he just did. Loss of his common sense, that was it. Sakura was beautiful, but a beautiful friend that he liked to tease, he decided before continuing. That was it. But…he had felt awful prided when he saw a look of hurt in her eyes when she thought he had been with a woman two night ago. It had been a masculine pride, not a pride that she thought he had gotten some. His pride had swelled because it had bothered her. He shook his head against her throat. Better not think about it, he decided. He would only confuse himself more than the girl in his arms did.

"How nice does it feel, Sakura…?" He purred sensually to her kissing and sucking more.

"A-ahhh…." She only nodded heavily.

"Good enough…to go grocery shopping with me…?" He stated in her ear slyly before running his finger gently up her spine.

"Mmm…" she husked.

"Yes or no?" He asked kissing her neck more.

"Mhhmmm…" She answered before rubbing her body against his own.

He frowned. The last thing he needed was another painfully erected member because she was curious on what would happen it she rubbed herself against him. He nipped her neck earning another whimper. He rather liked the noises she made- No! No! must not think dirty thoughts! He growled innerly.

"Yes. Or. No." He said against her skin forcefully, but then was nervous she wouldn't take well to his dominance.

The reaction he got surprised him. She gave a heated roll in his lap to his domineering voice. She..she…_liked_ it. A lot. His eyebrows went up. Then he smiled. He pushed her to the couch again roughly. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Her eyes were blazing.

"Tell me, Sakura…" He growled.

She made a sharp pant before nodding yes heavily. Her legs around his waist tightened and he gave her a sly smile. She whined a little before arching her chest up and throwing her head to the side as his hands slid ever slowly up her inner thighs. It was going to be his last little torture but when his hand quickly ghosted over the place between her thighs and she fully arched making their chests collide he couldn't but notice two things that made him freeze up. Her soft breasts had two hard points…and in between her legs it was getting damp. He pulled his hand away and pretended he didn't notice. A small flush crept to his cheeks. Sakura below him was trembling, he could see the hardened nipples through the shirt he had let her borrow…noticing it was his shirt didn't help him. He almost gulped but recovered by giving her a huge grin.

"Go get ready!" He said jumping of her and smiling.

Sakura sat up lightheaded and panting.

"I hate you…" He heard her mutter as she stumbled almost drunkenly to her room. His grin widened.

Once he heard her door slam his grin fell. He looked down at his hand with a tint of red to his cheeks. If he ever doubted she was just as affected in her lower regions as he was…he had his answer. Apparently…she wanted him more than she liked admitting.

…...

"Leek soup? Who puts leeks in soup?" Minato asked suspicious and disgusted.

"People who like leek, obviously." Sakura said with an arched eyebrow.

"That's…gross," he said backing away from the green vegetable as though it were a dead cat.

Sakura laughed.

"For revenge…that's what your eating for dinner." She said reaching for it with a dangerous smirk.

He grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so," He said his face an inch from hers.

"Oh? And why's that?" She said glaring.

"You'll never get me to eat that. There isn't enough money…hell not enough willing women I could have to ever make me eat that." He said sternly.

"Is that so?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He said with a nod.

"Not even me, huh? So even if I have sex with you, you wont eat it?" She said calling his bluff.

There was pause.

"Damn…" He mumbled trying to think of a comeback.

She pulled her wrist away.

"Hentai," She said quietly then hit him over the head with her fist.

Minato rubbed his head. "Hey, you're the one who said it." He pointed out.

"Because sex is your kryptonite. I know what you weakness is so HAH!" She said jabbing her finger into his forehead before she continued shopping.

She walked to the tomatoes next.

Most of the customers just stared at the two in shook of their openly inappropriate conversation.

"Yeah, because it isn't like I haven't had you on your back panting. You are a hypocrite." He said pouting.

"Oh that?" She asked turning around, he smirked.

"I was being taken advantage of." She said then continued walking as he suddenly fell over.

She went to the fruit next.

"Hmm…how about apples?" She looked over asking. Minato looked possessed. She blinked innocently.

"Liar!" He yelled and pointed. Everyone turned to the two.

Sakura blushed and walked over to him before grabbing him by the ear and dragging him away. When she found an empty isle she pushed him in.

"Oi! That hurts!" He whined.

"Quite making a scene!" She hissed and let him go, her face still red.

"What! You so wanted me! Don't deny it!" he grumbled.

"Yeah well maybe talking about this at a shopping market wasn't your best idea, you idiot!" She whispered blushing furiously as most people stared wide eyed.

"Oh that?" He said loudly and smirking suddenly standing tall talking about their audience.

Sakura blinked confused.

"They all think I'm sexy." He stated proudly, legs spread apart, hands on his hips.

"Ehhh?" All the customers in ear shot said confused.

_BAM_

Minato was suddenly on the ground rubbing his head. Sakura walked away saying nothing and ignoring curious stares.

"Idiot." she cursed under her breath.

"I'm not an idiot." he protested suddenly walking beside the annoyed woman.

"Yes, yes you are. You bloody bastard." She whispered menacingly.

"Uh-oh! Sakura cursed! Everyone duck and cover!" He said loudly laughing.

Sakura stopped walking suddenly.

"Eh?" he said surprised and turning to look at her.

She glared. No…she burned holes through him. Her temper rising and rising. She walked towards him slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. To everyone it looked like she was hugging her boyfriend…oh the contrary.

"Listen, you fucking prick," She whispered in his ear. "I don't want to cause a scene but when we get home I will fucking kill you."

She growled softly before continuing.

"I'm going to gut you like a pig and play tick tack toe in your blood, am I understood, asshole?" She hissed quietly.

There was a moment of silence.

"I love you to, Sakura-chan!" Minato said as loudly as possible and hugged her back. Everyone turned their head.

Sakura's face was burning hot as everyone started whispering. She burst into a full body blush. She could fell his chuckle against her. She growled before shoving him away. She bolted for the nearest checkout line. The guy ringing her up was sweating and looking terrified as she had put a dent in the basket handle in her anger. Her breath was heavy and her face was red in pure anger.

"U-umm…." The clerk started terrified.

"What?" she snapped unleashing a malice infested glare.

"It will be twenty three dollars and forty two cents! Please don't eat me!" He cried ducking under the register.

"Grrr…" Sakura growled while digging her back pocket for her money.

A hand touched Sakura's shoulder and she shook it off still absolutely miffed.

"I'll get this one, Sakura." Minato said laughing light heartedly than turning to the clerk who was probably turning to stone in terror.

"Here you go!" Minato said cheekily handing the money and leading the enraged girl away.

The man stared at the their backs shocked as they walked away.

"Hey are you alright, mister?" Some customers asked.

"I think…" He said shaking, "I need to change my pants…"

…...

"Looks like it's going to be a thunderstorm." Minato said looking up at the gray and dark sky.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Minato said grinning and holding the grocery bag.

"Shut up! You bastard!" She growled in frustration before staring at the ground with malicious intent as they walked through the streets of Konoha.

"It was playful fun, lighten up, your not going to be popular if your always biting people's heads off." He reasoned laughing.

Sakura stopped walking for a moment and closed her eyes.

…_..._

_Flashback_

"_Sakura-Chan!" Naruto whined tugging her arm._

"_Nani?" She asked._

"_Have you had your cherry popped yet?"_ _He asked._

_Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura stared in disbelief. That disbelief turned to rage in Sakura._

"_WHAT? You fucking pervert! I'll kill you! How DARE you ask me that, you bloody bastard!" Sakura screamed._

_Kakashi held Sakura back as she lunged for Naruto, springing on all fours like a cat._

"_Could it be Naruto, that you don't know what that is?" Kakashi asked holding the furious girl in his arms. Sakura looked surprised and Sasuke just glared at Naruto._

"_It's your first kiss, right?" Naruto said watching Sakura like a scarred cornered rabbit. _

"_Umm…not quite Naruto." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head nervously. _

"_But Kiba told me it was you first kiss!" Naruto whined innocently. "Than Sakura was suddenly biting my head off!" _

_Sakura looked at the ground with a growing blush._

"_I'm…sorry." She said quietly._

"_Naruto…come here, I'll tell you what it means." She said blushing still._

_She leaned closer and she whispered in his ear. Sasuke scowled and Kakashi giggled._

"_OH MY GOD, SAKURA-CHAN! I swear I didn't mean…t-that!" Naruto screamed backing away blushing. _

_Sakura started to giggle, her giggle turning into an uncontrollable laugh. _

…_..._

"I'm biting people's heads off, huh?" She said then continued walking.

Minato had been watching her but had decided against interrupting her thoughts.

"What? Are you not angry anymore?' Minato asked starting to smile.

"No…not anymore." She said after a moment, her own smile appearing.

He gave her his heartbreakingly beautiful grin.

He grabbed on of her hands and held it. Their fingers intertwined.

"Good. You're no fun when your pouting." he said chuckling.

"Oh…gee, thanks." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You might not be fun," He said laughing then he quickly kissed her on the cheek making Sakura blush,

"But you are unbearably cute!" he laughed.

She glared.

"Woman are sexy, not cute." She said starting to pull her hand away.

"But you're no ordinary woman, are you, Sakura?" He laughed and tugged her hand so hard her chest collided with his.

He had sat the bag down on the bench, so both his arms were free to hold her to him. His arms easily went fully around her. Sakura sighed into his shoulder. She didn't move to wrap her arms around him. Guilt tightly wrapped around her heart like a constricting snake. She could see it coiled around the beating organ perfectly. It tightened and hissed in delight at her pain.

"Oh? You're still made aren't you?" He said observing her reactionless response.

"…" She said nothing.

"_Push him away…"_ The good part of her heart begged.

"**Pull him closer…"** The selfish side demanded.

She did nothing. Not either. She didn't yank away from him or bury herself deeper. She just…stayed there. She wasn't strong enough to force him away from her, physically yes but emotionally she couldn't deny him what he wanted. But she wasn't selfish enough to bury herself into his body and give him what he completely wanted either. She was torn between what she knew was right, and what was seducing and felt good. Her face remained emotionless, her hands stayed by her side, completely still. She was limp, her shoulders slightly slumped. She just blinked and breathed. His arms tightened around her.

"Don't be mad. I'm sorry." He said a little worriedly.

Sakura slightly flinched to the last part.

"I'm not mad." Her voice was void of emotion but her insides churned uneasily.

"Then why are you acting like this?" He asked pressing them closer together.

"It's for the best." Her voice held no firmness though. It was obvious she believed that, but obvious she wasn't able to force herself to do much about it.

"That's bullshit." He said into her hair, his chin rested at the top of her head.

"No. You just don't care whether or not its better." She reminded him monotone.

His arms squeezed painfully hard but she made no noise or gesture of being uncomfortable. And so they pressed harder. That's right, she cooed to him silently. Hurt me…that's so much better. Better for you. He was pressing so hard her chest couldn't intake air properly. Her life wasn't in danger, but it was hard to breathe and very uncomfortable.

"I can't breathe." She said muffled by his shoulder.

"Good." She heard him grumble in a ticked off tone.

And so…She said nothing.

After another moment and his arms seemed to tighten again.

Sakura winced. It was starting to get painful, breathing now was being extremely compromised.

"You're crushing me." She told him, her voice strained.

"Am I?" Was all he said.

Sakura began to get annoyed. What was he doing? What purpose did this serve? She wanted to sigh but she needed all the air she could get. She began thinking. Was he trying to test her need to protect him? How far would she go, if being away from him would save him? Running, lying,…dying? Her eyes narrowed.

"You over estimate yourself, Minato. You don't have the heart to _really_ suffocate me. You also underestimate me, and my ability to die. What will you do if I don't buckle to this game?" Sakura said to him, her mouth pressed to his shoulder.

She felt his surprise at her quick and accurate assumption, and his hesitance to continue.

There was possibility she wouldn't stop him from killing her.

He was trying to make her tell him to stop. He wanted her to say she would stay alive and not try anything. To stay with him and not run off to sacrifice herself. But she wasn't about to play along. Because…if she had to…she _would_ die to protect him. No need making promises she couldn't keep.

"Clever little minx." He said releasing his death hold.

"I'm not clever. I just know you." Was all she said releasing her long awaited sigh.

"Seems like you needed air more than you let on." He observed.

"Of course. I would have let you do it, you know. Games where we bet my life aren't going to turn out well for you." she said stretching her body.

"You should put more value on it. You dying will hurt a lot of people." he growled.

"It will only hurt you now, Blondie. Everyone from my time probably has assumed me K.I.A." She said frowning.

He stiffened.

Her eyes closed.

"And unfortunately for them I wasn't." She rubbed the back of her head. "Now I'm almost two decades in the past and endangering their lives as we speak."

She reopened her eyes. "Fabulous."

His face was dangerously close.

"And me being hurt doesn't matter?" He growled. Oh great. He took her words out of context and now was ready to have a bitch fit.

"That's not it." She scowled.

"Than please do explain." He said glaring.

"I disappeared how long ago? Exactly three weeks and 2 days. For the first week they call M.I.A, by the next two they declare K.I.A. It's been three weeks. Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, Ino-chan, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata-Chan, Neji, Lee, Ten-ten, Kurenai-sensei, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari for god sakes even Shino, are now no longer sent out on missions to find me. I am for all intensive purposes 'dead'. Or at least as good as. I disappeared with out a sign and have no trace evidence of being alive. I cant spare them hurt anymore. The chances of the Uchiha Clan finding me away home are next to nothing and the chances of the elders allowing it are even slimmer. Time travel, for fucking sakes. That's one Pandora's box you might want to think about before opening." She let out a breath.

"I cant undo the damage I've done. Naruto lost one teammate, now he loses another. And Kakashi-sensei? He already beat himself up about Sasuke running away, now he gets to be under the impression he let another one die. Tsunade-sama? She was like a mother to me, the mother I always wanted, because after my father died and my mother couldn't stand to be around me. I was "just to similar" My mother told me. Repeating it like I was a curse. Ino-chan? My best fried? The girl I've known since we were five years old?" She said breathily.

"Sakura-" Minato started..

"Sasuke? Sasuke! That bastard! But there was a time that he was a brother and a teammate and a small part of me wants it to be that way again, just one more time. And as much as I hate him, I left Naruto all alone to get him back. He's all alone again and this time its my very own fault. I promised him I wouldn't let everyone hate him again. It wasn't his fault that damn fox had to ruin everything meant for him…and the Third… how ashamed he must be of me! Here I am and I cant even prevent his death! I don't want to go through it again!"

"Sakura stop it!" Minato said.

She didn't realize she was crying.

"And Sai? I said I'd help him get back his feelings! I told him I'd be there. He's annoying and rude but I just wanted to help him. What about Hinata? I wanted her to finally tell Naruto she loved him! I wanted to make those two happy! I wanted that thick skulled idiot to realized he loved her too! Even if I only had to beat him half to death for him to notice. And Gaara! I was so proud when he became Kazekage! And now that girl and him are engaged and I was so happy and Naruto was crying because he was happy to! And Shikamaru and Temari are having their baby…and _I_ was supposed to deliver it! All of this, I wanted to do all of this! And here you are angry at me because I just want to do the very last thing I can for them! Jesus Christ, I couldn't even die properly! I'm always the burden, and it's always my fault! I couldn't even save my own father…My fault! My fault! My-"

Minato cut her off with a harsh kiss.

Her hands fisted his shirt as more tears came spilling out. She gave a sob into his mouth. His arms held her tightly and her tears kept coming. Her body painfully shook. Silent sobs so hard they hurt. He pulled his mouth away and wrapped his arms around her protectively. The sound of thunder made her flinch against him, awakening her from her trance. Rain began pouring. It was silent between them for a moment. The rain soaked them and the lightning struck the unfair world around them. Thunder barreled through the heavens. Sakura's body silently shook. Minato held her close and slowly stroked her hair. Her hands held his shirt a little tighter as she silently cried into his shoulder. The arm around her waist pressed her firmly against his own body.

"I'm…sorry…" She said to him once her sobs began to subside.

"No…_I'm_ sorry, Sakura." Minato said into her hair.

"…Why? It's my fault…" She said softly.

He clenched around her.

"Because I'm selfish." he said. She buried her face into his shoulder and mumbled.

"No your not." She rubbed her face into his shoulder. "I've gotten you here. It's my fault. All of it. So don't be sorry. I've caused my own agony in the end." She sighed. He stopped stroking her hair.

"No…Sakura, it would seem everyone else causes your agony." He whispered.

"What?" Her eyes stung and she leaned into him.

"But you haven't realized that, have you? Your mother couldn't take losing your father…so irrationally she blamed you for being like him. Making you blame yourself. Naruto couldn't stand being alone…so after losing one teammate, he clung to you desperately. Unfairly. Making you feel like any pain he experienced was your fault. Kakashi felt guilt for not being a better teacher, so he kept you and Naruto so close that you saw how truly insecure he was about it. Making you feel like you had to reassure him that he was doing well. Sai wanted to feel, and so you wanted to help him. But you were scared that if you failed…he would be disappointed. You saw the Third die…and now that you have an opportunity you can't take…you feel so much pain that you cant warn him."

Sakura blinked slowly. Minato kissed the top of her head and continued.

"Tsunade wanted to feel like she had a daughter, because she had never had a child of her own. So she took you…but she wanted you to be all her's right? This effectively strained an already disengaging relationship with your real mother. You saw your father die…but weren't able to help him. You took it as he died was because of you…like you weren't strong enough. Is that why you hate being called weak?"

She whimpered.

"It is, isn't it? Sasuke. You really loved him didn't you?" Minato's eyes tightened.

"And when he betrayed you it hurt…it hurt more than anything. So much that it felt like your heart would cease to function. You must have been lonely. And a part of you wanted to stop working, didn't it? Fall asleep and never wake up so you wouldn't be in so much pain. But your pain turned to hatred. Hatred was so much easier to deal with. And last…me." he said. She looked up confused. He slowly wiped the tears away from her eyes. His hands cupped her face.

"I was selfish, Sakura. No…I'm still selfish. Because I want you all to myself. I want you with me. Selfishly…I don't want you to go back…I'll be so lonely when you do. And in the end, in my own selfishness, I put more pressure on you. It wasn't fair. No isn't fair. But…I never meant it to hurt you. None of us did. I don't think even Sasuke had the intention of hurting you so badly. We all love you, Sakura. Because you make us smile, and make us happy. And in the end…as we try to have your heart to ourselves…we become the main source of your pain. I'm so sorry. I'm so truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you. But I cant help but like being at your side. I like it when you smile at me, and stay with me. In the end, we all loved you so much…we began to try to have you to ourselves. And for that…I'm so, so, sorry."

He hugged her again. Her eyes welled with tears again. The rain continued soaking them. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't cry." he said softly.

"…I'm…not crying." She said then hiccupped.

"The why are you shaking?" he said slightly chuckling.

"…I'm cold." She said trying to hide her chocked up voice.

"I thought I was warm?" He mused. "I already saw the tears, Sakura. Let it out. You can cry. If anyone ever deserved that right, it was you." He said softly.

And so…she did.

The tears came, but the more they came, the better she felt. Like the darkness in her heart was being washed away with them. Like a weight was being lifted off her shoulders. Like she was being _given_ something, for the very first time. The harder and more painful the sob, the more relief her heart hummed with. She could feel it. Coming slowly.

The first real breath she had taken since father died.

She was coming back from a sleep she didn't think she'd wake up from.

Ever slowly wakening.

To a face she'd never forget.

A beautiful face.

With magnificent blonde hair,

And emotion filled dark ocean blue eyes.

An affectionate smile on his lips.

"...Minato..."

She kissed him before he could answer her.

…...

"Acho!" He sneezed. "Mmm…" He moaned.

He hugged the blanket around his shoulders a little closer. The ice bag on his head rustled.

"That's what you get for standing in the rain!" Sakura teased before pulling a thermometer from his mouth.

"Hmm…a little bit of a fever. Not to bad though. Eating good food and lots of rest should have you feeling better in no time!" She said smiling.

"I'm fine…" he mumbled frowning.

"No, Blondie, no your not." She said sighing.

Who's the medic?

"I don't get it. Why am I sick but not you?" His voice was more nasally because of his cold as he scowled at her.

"Because, the rain was cold and lowered your immune system. But I was in your arms so your body warmth kept me on better grounds than you. So I guess I should thank you." She said laughing.

"Yeah, your really funny. You should go look at your neck." he said smirking.

"Huh?" She asked looking innocent and confused.

He closed his eyed and smiled. He just shrugged.

She blinked once and walked into the bathroom.

Minato smiled. "One, two, three…" he counted.

"BLONDIE!" Sakura screamed.

"Heh."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/:N**

**Ohh myy gawd. I really…I don't think you guys realize how truly amazing you all are. I…am honestly a puppet pulled on the strings by the feedback you all give me and the support has been so utterly mind blowing. When I began writing I never expected in my wildest dreams for people to actually not even just enjoy my writing but adore it. Here are some, but I might have shortened up a little for more space to write better.**

**King Of Ithiria **

**That was really GQOD :)As I said before, ur fic has become my drug ! **

…

**Waterflame4991**

**I love this story:) its by far my most favorite one with this pairing...i adore how you managed to keep it funny and light at the end even though the situation was serious:D**

…**..**

**Uchiha-Aki**

**damn i read all 6 chapters again just for the sake of plot and chapter.**

…

**I'm afraid I can't put every persons review or all of it but **_**every**_** review means so much to me, It truly does. So many people have complimented me and I want you all to know, that means the world to me! And also, I want to thank Iggy! Now I will have make sure I look out for my grammatical errors. I guess I get so into it that I forget to look back in my excitement! And I apologize for that but thank you.**

**I appreciate it all,**

**Love katt~Enjoy~**

…**...**

"Acho!" Minato sneezed. "Acho! Acho!"

"Sakura!" He called miserably in his bed.

He pulled the covers up to his nose. He heard her soft bare feet pad along the floor as she ventured to his room. He made a low whine in the back of his throat. He _hated_ being sick. Absolutely detested it. He heard her pale hand begin to turn his door handle. She peeked half of her body in.

"Did you call me?" She asked bright eyed…and completely healthy. Damn her.

"Yeah," He grumbled sitting up. "I'm _hungry._" He said frowning. She almost snorted. Couldn't do a damn thing without her help.

"You are? That's good. Having an appetite means your getting better!" She smiled. Her eyes traveled lower for a moment and her smile faltered, she looked to the ground, a small blush making it's way to her milky cheeks.

"I'll go make you something hot to eat." She mumbled looking for an escape.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks." He said. She turned and quickly left.

He looked down…what had been her problem? All he saw was his chest. It wasn't like he had a hard-on showing through the blanket or anything. He sighed and fell with an 'umph!' back to his pillow. Women, he decided, were just peculiar creatures. It was like they were in a box surrounded by a puzzle. Pleasurable, but strange. And one minute they're blushing acting all cute and the next their hitting you because you commented on the fact they were cute. He turned to lay on his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. He didn't get it. He could feel sweat on the back of his neck, a bead slowly slid down the skin of his back. Down his neck, slowly gliding between his shoulder blades, softly down his spine, carefully gliding down the small of his back, where it was absorbed into his white sheets. His fever wasn't bad or dangerous, but it was hard to sleep because he was so uncomfortably _warm_. Like a space heater that got jammed in his belly.

He would become restless as he searched for a place in his bed sheets that hadn't been affected by his heat. A moment of bliss in the coolness but soon the cold got cool and the cool got warm. It was frustrating. He turned his pillow for the cooler side and once again buried his face into it deeply. His large tan hands fisted underneath the material. His body felt the need to turn and search again because his warmth began to sabotage this place as well. He had already yanked of his shirt that previous night in his heat. His pectoral skin tightened when he found a slight place of chill in his bed sheets. It would be a long day.

…...

Sakura hummed to herself softly as she stirred the miso soup she was reheating from dinner last night. The warming tea kettle beside her bubbled gently. She couldn't help it when a small flush came to her cheeks again. Her mind replayed her previous…viewing. She shivered. It wasn't that he was shirtless. As nice as it was, she was a medic and she just would begin listing what muscles were what if she began thinking…_negative_ thoughts. But…he wasn't just shirtless…

…_..._

_Flashback_

_Minato stared at her, his blonde hair disheveled, eyes half lidded with tiredness, a small redness to his cheeks from his fever, his lips parted with a slight pant in his heat, his tan skin retracting and tightening as sweat ran down from his neck, agonizingly down his pecks, painfully caressing his ribcage, softly dipping into the ridges of his abdomen muscles, heatedly dipping down his belly button, slipping down his navel near an enticing happy trail making Sakura follow the movement, then disappearing under the white sheet resting on his hips. She flushed. _

_End flashback_

…...

Her hand suddenly was suddenly furiously stirring the soup. No perverted thoughts! She chanted to her self. She shook her head furiously. Besides, the last thing she needed was to get sick herself. Not that she would touch him anyway…He always started it and it wasn't her fault! She was just a woman and he was a man…her reaction was normal. And he was teasing, it was completely platonic. She nodded her head to her own thoughts. Her stirring went back to a slower pace. This cold served the little blonde bastard right. Now he couldn't touch her or else he would have no one to take care of him in his ill state.

Life's a bitch.

An evil smile came to her lips. The next few day would be wonderful and hormone-less! She giggled cheerfully. Like a vacation! She sighed happily and turned off the stove top. She went to the covered and got a bowl and soup spoon. She filled the bowl with the now hot liquid before setting it on a tray and putting a clay cup of hot tea with it. She hummed softly and walked back to his room. She walked in and smiled at him. He stared at her blankly for a moment before a cheeky smile came to his own face. She tilted her head to the side. Like a dog looks at a math problem.

"What is it?" She asked innocently.

"Your just like my cute little house wife, Sakura-hime!" He told her grinning.

She glared.

"No one in this room is anyone's cute little house wife and or princess…Do you want to eat, or shall I starve you?" She threatened him dangerously.

He put his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Point taken!" he laughed. His stomach growled as back up.

She couldn't stay annoyed, a small giggle came out.

She walked to his bedside and he sat up. Sakura managed to not flush to his once again bare and in incredibly good shape chest. She gently sat the tray in his lap and stood back. He smiled at her, her own grin was his response.

"I guess I'll let you eat…" She said turning for the door.

A hot hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Stay and talk with me!" He begged happily.

She looked at him surprised for a moment, a slow pleased curl came to her lips.

"Okay." She said climbing on to the bed and sitting Indian style near his thighs.

It pressed against her own and she felt it's warmth.

"I want to go out today." Minato said with a mouth full of food.

Sakura chuckled. "Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full? Besides Blondie, your to sick to be gallivanting around Konoha."

"But I want to go see the Third, and I want you to come with me!" he whined, mouth still holding soup.

"The Third?" She asked surprised.

"Ah." He said with a quick nod and a swallow.

"How come?" Sakura asked reaching over and wiping off a little bit of juice on the corner of his mouth. His face slightly tinted with red but he kept talking.

"I want to see what they've found out about how you got here. I sent him a report on everything you told me, where I found you, the sharringan, the whole nine yards." He said before another swallow. "And then he also has the information that you gave him the day we saw him. I got a letter yesterday that said he had some things to talk to us about. But…well after our little chit-chat yesterday I figured you could use a break, so I told him we'd drop by today. I didn't account for getting sick and he's a busy guy so I don't want to cancel again." He said before taking a sip of tea.

"I'm sorry." she said. He looked over surprised.

"I'm becoming a hassle. I apologize…I'm taking time out of everyone's hectic schedules. The Third…and all the trouble I've caused you. I mean, I'm living in your house, taking up your time, and making you file unnecessary reports. I'm sorry."

Minato sighed and sat down his teacup gently.

"Were doing this because we _want_ to, silly girl. It's not a problem, Sakura. We _want_ to help you. We really do. And I like it that your living with me. I was getting kind of lonely all on my own anyway. Your not wasting my time. That report wasn't unnecessary. So don't worry so much." He said before reaching over and ruffling her hair.

She smiled and bent her head closer. Her forehead was leaned on his strong and warm shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. He leaned his cheek against her head. There was a moment before either spoke.

"…I still think I'm a burden." She laughed into his silky and slightly damp skin, breaking the silence.

He chuckled. "Of course you do."

She pulled her head away and sighed. He gave her another cheeky grin before returning to his meal.

"When are we seeing the Third?" She asked.

"Hmm? Around eleven this morning if I remember correctly. Perfect timing though, then we can get lunch together!" He said excitedly.

"Are you sure your feeling up to that, hot-shot? We can always get lunch some other time, Blondie. I'd rather you just get better. Don't push yourself." Sakura said with a slow blink.

"Awe, Saki-Chan! Go to lunch with me! Go to lunch with me!" He started whining and tugging on her arm.

She laughed. "Okay! Okay! I'll go!"

His face brightened. "Yay!" there was a falter on his face. "..A…a…Acho!" He sneezed violently.

Sakura gave him a suspicious look.

He rubbed his nose innocently.

"It's nothing really. I'm fine." He told her.

"Sure, Minato. There is no telling you no, so I might as well let you do whatever you want. It's not like you'd listen to me anyway." She said sighing.

He grinned. "Your right, I wouldn't."

She laughed and shook her head.

Sakura began picking up his finished dishes.

"Well…that's as well, but I think you should take a cold shower before we leave." She said standing up with the tray.

"How come?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Sakura smiled before leaning over and setting the tray back down. She slowly slid her hand up the front of his chest. Her fingers ran the exact path the earlier sweat drop had, but reversed. She featherly lulled the tips of her fingers gently against his navel making him freeze, slowly then caressed each muscle ridge of his lower abs, going agonizingly slow to the upper ones, barley brushing his ribcage making him intake a breath. Her palm came down with her fingers and she put more pressure down as she ran her silk soft hand up his peck, he made a noise in the back of his throat. Then her palm came back up and her fingers drifted lazily up his collar bone to then rub his neck gently, before gliding up to cup his cheek. Minato looked at her wide eyed.

"See how damp my hand is? Your in a cold sweat from your fever. A shower should help." Was all she said dropping her hand and gathering the tray again. She stood before the surprised blonde and gave him a playful wink.

"Where did _that_ come from?" he asked, finally finding his tongue. She had never enforced dominance before. It was…new and kind of an exciting experience.

"Where did what come from?" She said innocently but her grin gave her away as she took in his astonished face.

Sakura chuckled and left the room.

Minato let a slow smile spread on to his face.

"What a tease," He mused lowly.

"I heard that, Blondie!"

…...

A loud knock reverberated on the Hokage's office doors, Sartobi looked up from his paper work.

"Come in." he said chewing on a tobacco pipe.

The door opened and Minato walked in grinning. Sakura looked at the Third with soft eyes as she partially hid behind Minato. She seemed to be painfully shy around him. He couldn't help his suspicion that this young beauty would know something about him in the future that made her that way. He smiled kindly at both. Or perhaps it was him going senile with age.

"Yo." Minato chirped. Sarutobi caught the stuffiness in the blonde's voice and smiled.

"Hello Hokage-sama." Sakura's bell clear voice said almost timidly.

"Sakura, Minato, what a pleasure." He greeted as he grinned at the two.

"Please sit." He instructed.

The two walked to the couch and his chocolate brown eyes narrowed playfully. They walked extremely close, arms brushing. And if the old man hadn't known better, he would have suspected chemistry between both the two handsome youngsters. More than that, Minato's eyes always seemed to be scanning, as though he were waiting for some foolish man to even consider trying anything on the petit rosette. He looked like he was subconsciously protecting her. Not that the little flower minded, because her body language read that she was at most ease when Minato was pressed to her side and towering over her. And if he looked closely he could see hickeys that Sakura had been trying to hide. Ahh, yes. Being Hokage, he was very good at reading people. These two were acting more like a single being more than friends. They looked a little to perfect together to be only that. And he was willing to bet, more knowing Minato than anything, that they were clueless about it. He chuckled. Minato's eyes widened as he sat.

"What's so funny, old man?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, really. The ramblings of age more than anything." He said with an eye crinkled grin and he bit down on his pipe again before letting out a puff.

"Minato, don't call your Hokage an old man. It's rude." Sakura duly chastised, pinching the blonde's cheek lightly then releasing it.

Minato frowned and rubbed the slightly red skin.

The Third laughed.

"I'll be dammed! A woman who Minato will keep his mouth shut when she tells him to! Oh she's a keeper!"

Sakura flushed deeply as did Minato. The blonde recovered and joked back.

"She's madly in love with me, so it's all good," he laughed.

"You've deluded yourself, Blondie. Urasai." She hissed embarrassed.

"Blondie!" The Third said before bending over his desk laughing.

"I have a name! It's Minato! We've been through this." Minato said pouting.

"I'm still calling you Blondie." She said crossing her arms.

"Minato Namikaze, say it with me." He said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Ready Minat-" he began.

"Blondie." She said interrupting.

"Minato." he grumbled.

"Blondie." she said persistent.

"Minato."

"Blondie."

"Minato."

"Blondie."

"Minato."

"Blondie."

"Minato."

"Fur ball."

"Minat-…what the hell did you just call me?" he stumbled.

"What? Your hair sticks out like a curled up yellow cat. Fur ball." She said shrugging and grinning.

That little-!

"There will be drastic action taken when we get home. I'll get you back, pinky!" He hissed angry.

"…Call me that again." She dared.

"Pink-"

BAM

"Ow! Dammit that hurt!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Good." She said glaring.

"You're mean!" he said pouting.

She sighed.

There was a pause and Sakura's body language changed a little. A tiny shift showing discomfort.

Minato watched her with a knowing look. She shifted uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled looking away.

An evil smile came to his face.

"Your what? I couldn't hear you." he said grinning victoriously.

"I'm sorry I called you a furball and hit you…" She mumbled again.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I forgive you!" he chirped patting her head and smiling happily.

Her eye twitched but she said nothing.

Sakura sighed then turned to the Third who was smiling with a I-was-so-right look.

"I guess we shouldn't waste your time, I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused. What was it you had to talk about, Hokage-sama?" She asked.

"No trouble, Sakura. It isn't your fault. All we should focus on is getting you home." He said smiling.

Minato stiffened then frowned deeply and looked away. Sakura leaned into him in a comforting way, Sarutobi felt bad for the young man. The chances of finding Sakura a way home were slim but if they did somehow pull it off…he was worried about what it would do to the blonde. Minato's heart was unique. Minato didn't just love people…he loved them with his entire being. He put every ounce of himself into that love. It was what made him such a loyal and powerful ninja. One of Konoha's most elite. And it was so obvious that he cared for the child next to him. So painfully obvious. Even if, he didn't realize the extent completely himself. And when the time came…the way Sakura's emerald eyes shone when she was next to Jiraya's student, he wondered what it would do to her.

"Well, I suppose we should just get to the point," The Third said. Sakura nodded as did Minato.

"From some research we have done it was apparent that your statement was correct in the fact that the man you were fighting was in a state of rage as he ripped open the time dimension portal. You see, normally when it is opened in a calm state we founding during testing, the chakra lubricates the passage of an object or human, but when done in a state of anger, the chakra actually attacks the passing thing or person. The more rage, the more damage." He said then paused for a moment in thought.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek.

"So why didn't I die? He wanted to kill me…I saw it on his face. I had never seen him so angry. With that much rage…then for my body to come out with out any fatal injuries? I don't understand." She said.

Minato growled softly beside her, his own anger coming to the thought of Sakura being attacked so aggressively.

"Yes…Sakura, at first we were confused as well. You seem to be very aware of the feelings of the people you engage with. We were sure that you would know if he wanted to cause you serious harm. But after thinking, it became apparent that something was off. Sakura…has there ever been experiences where this man had chances to hurt you…but didn't take them?" Sarutobi asked carefully.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Well,…I'm not sure…I don't think-" Suddenly she stopped and stilled.

There was a long silence.

"Sakura?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well now that I think about it…" She said barely above a whisper. "there's been a lot of times he could have killed me but didn't."

"Can you tell me those times…?" He asked softly. He knew they were probably painful memories.

"Well…"She said before nodding mutely.

"The first time…was when he was leaving the village. I had a terrible feeling. I was eating with my other teammate…but the feeling kept getting worse and worse. And in the end I knew what it was about. I told my teammate that I was tired and was going home…and he thought it wasn't safe and wanted to walk me home…but I told him no. Immediately I went to the road which leads to the gates of Konoha. In a matter of seconds he was walking towards me. I saw the strap of a backpack and I remembered I innerly started wishing everything was a bad dream. I clenched. When he stopped and asked me why I was out there, I just said , 'in order to leave the village…you take this road.' He just grunted and started walking again before he told me to go home and sleep. I remember crying, I told him to stay…that the choice he was making would only hurt him in the end. Letting revenge take your life over will never make you happy in the end. But he told me he already knew that. That he could never be like me and Naruto. His heart only wanted revenge. I kept trying to get him to stay and he just kept his back to me. He was very quiet. When I became frustrated I told him if he left I would start screaming. He was suddenly behind me and I thought he was going to knock me out…but before anything happened I remember he whispered in my ear, "Sakura…thank you for everything.". He hit my pressure point and I blacked out."

She breathed for a moment then continued. Minato's fist clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"He could have erased my memory of that night so that when I woke up I wouldn't have run to Ts-…our Hokage. It would have been a long time before anyone noticed his disappearance. He and the men who came to get him would have been long gone before we could get to them, but…he didn't. All he did was gently lay me on a bench. He was always so self motivated…so I don't understand why he suddenly was not willing to do something like that. He could betray his entire village but he couldn't erase his teammates memory?"

She bit her lip in thought before continuing with another scenario.

"And another time, when my teammate came back from two years of training with Jiraya we-opps!" She covered her mouth and began blushing.

The Third and Minato chuckled.

"Don't worry…let's pretend we didn't hear that." Sarutobi said smiling.

Sakura nodded while Minato grinned to the thought of his sensei.

"Umm… we went with two new teammates because our sensei wasnt available and…our other one was the person we were retrieving. So when we made it to you-know-who's secret layer, we found him. At first he attacked Naruto and the other who was new. When I watched him hurt my teammate…I don't know, something in me snapped. I felt the chakra in my hand pool in dangerous amounts and I didn't even mean to do it. I remember my anger flooding my body. I came at him with the intention to seriously hurt him. When he turned to me I saw his shoulders stiffen. At the time I thought he was waiting for my attack but I saw his eyes. They were really tight. As though something was bothering him. I didn't care, though. It wasn't even long enough to be a thought. Just an observation. My attack was interrupted though, I assumed that my captain had stopped me because he thought I would be hurt. After the mission, I asked my captain why he had stopped my attack. I was angry at him. Because I _wanted_ to hurt the Uchiha. I wanted to so badly after seeing him hurt my friend. In my mind he wasn't even the same person anymore. After that, he was just another bad guy that I was supposed to bring back to Konoha. But my captain told me that he hadn't been sure that the man would have done anything back. At the time I didn't understand then…but thinking about it now…I wonder if he meant hurt me back." She said with her brow furrowed.

"And then…how I got here…" Sakura said after a moment. "When I came at him, he only pinned me down. He didn't finish me off with his sword or anything. He just sort of…restrained me. I just kept resisting and calling him things. And he sort of just…I don't know, took it. He kept looking at me…weird. I'd call him something and he'd just frown or raise an eyebrow. And when I kicked him in the stomach, he let me do it. Apart of me knew he was to fast to get such a cheap shot like that. He called me a coward…but when I think about his tone…it wasn't really cutting. His insult was so flat, almost like he didn't mean it. In all honesty, he could have killed me so many times over during that fight. And when he told me he was going to…it was so humanoid sounding. It really held no promise. He only got mad because I compared him to…something I think I shouldn't have. I compared him to the person who had caused him so much agony. I…thinking about it now I wish I hadn't of said it…because it wasn't true. He only is the way he is because he was forced to be that way. Its not really his fault. But even then…his chakra let me pass relatively unharmed…I only realized this because you pointed it out. Until now I always assumed things or didn't think about it…" Sakura said quietly.

Minato was clenched beside her.

"Sakura…I don't think you've realized yet, have you?" The Third said after a moment.

"Realized what?" She asked confused. Her tilting her head to the side.

"That bastard is in love with you." Minato interjected with a growl. He scowled deeply. Sakura stared at both of them like they had three heads.

"…What? …No. No he is not." Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura," The Third said quietly. "He attacked your other teammate and didn't care. So its not friendship. He loves you enough to the point the cant bring himself to kill you. And even in rage he only barely hurt you. Half way through his chakra must have changed from anger to regret and worry. Effectively lubricating your passage and saving your life. I bet right now he cant stand himself because he thinks he killed you." Sarutobi said.

Sakura was shaking her head no the whole time calmly.

"I understand how you came to that conclusion. I do. But…I _know_ him. I know its not like that for him. Maybe he does care for me as a friend. But a lover? That…is impossible. Until he gets his revenge… I don't think he could ever give his heart to anyone. Even then it might be to late. He might have a soft spot for me…but not like that. Maybe because he had to protect me so much when we were younger he grew to feel responsible for my well being. And I know he cares for my other teammate. There have been chances where he could have killed him but didn't also. You're right, he attacked him, but he always stops short of killing him. So it isn't that big of a stretch that he cant do it to me either." Sakura said rubbing her temples.

They were crazy.

Sasuke didn't love anything. He might _like_ some things. But he didn't _love_ them.

Sarutobi decided not to stress her. Minato was a little to happy to drop the conversation as well.

"Well, I suppose your right, Sakura. You do know him so your conclusion is more likely to be accurate. In either case, we know it was an accident that he put you here."

Sakura nodded than chewed her bottom lip and asked.

"You said you tested sharringan's ability to send objects through time? How…did it go?" She asked.

Minato looked liked he was about to throttle someone.

All he was hearing was, 'Sakura…leaving…'

"At first the Uchiha family was hesitant about helping, but when I told them that it could greatly increase their own knowledge about their kekka genkka, they decided to try it. We first tried sending everyday objects such as blank scrolls, ribbons, anything that held no real consequence to this era. When one of the clan's members finally opened a portal, we threw it in. A week later a man came to us saying two months ago he found a ninja scroll sitting in his kitchen one night and after waiting for someone to claim it he grew tired and gave it to us. He said he didn't open it because he didn't want to anger an enemy nation had they accidentally got the wrong house and it was a scroll filled with important classified information. It was the very scroll we had put into a portal a week prior. It had been sent back two moths and in a completely different location." he said then closing his eyes.

"Amazing." Sakura breathed.

She felt Minato's ever tensing body and slowly pressed the back of her hand to his.

He intertwined his fingers with hers but his body didn't relax.

She gave his hand a squeeze and he made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Yes," the Third agreed. "But… I'm afraid that we cannot send you home through this method." Sarutobi said looking at her.

Minato's ridged shoulders untensed a fraction of an inch.

"May I ask why?" She said with eyebrows knitted.

Her voice held disappointment.

Minato's shoulders went back to completely ridged.

"I'm afraid to say that there is no way to control where or when things resurface. We could put a bird in the portal here in Konoha and it might end up thirty years in the past in Mist country or It might end up five minutes in the future right here in my office. The portal isn't stable. Time is latterly wrapping around itself and not even the one who opened the portal can control it. If we were to put you in there, you might end up a century in the future or a century in the past. There is no way to tell where you will resurface." He said before letting out a puff of smoke.

"And after we discovered that it was not controllable and unpredictable, the elders forbade the use of it ever again." He finished slowly.

"I see…" Sakura said frowning.

Minato slowly returned to a normal body posture.

"But we will keep looking, don't worry." The third smiled at her.

Maybe the poor blonde could never be so lucky, his muscles wouldn't work right after this properly, he thought to himself as he clenched again.

"Oh you've already done so much. I am so, so grateful for all your help and also very sorry that I have become a problem. Please give the Uchiha family my biggest thanks and apologies for any inconvenienced I have caused. Gomenasai." She said before smiling.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We'll do our best as long as you keep ol' Minato over there happy. Don't worry Sakura. Everything happens for a reason. And I'll make sure they hear your thanks." The Third said smiling.

"Then I'll do my best also, I promise!" She said giving him a bright smile.

"I'm glad." The Third smiled.

Minato put his arm around her shoulders and grinned.

Sakura smiled back up at him.

…...

"Ah Sakura, Minato, I see you've come to eat today?" The man from Ichiraku ramen asked smiling.

"Yup." They said at the same time, grinning.

The pair sat down on the stools together. Sakura felt his warm bicep softly brush against her arm. He put his forearms on the ledge and leaned forward to get comfortable. He leaned his face away and coughed into his hand. Sakura put her head on her hand and stared at him. Her jade eyes examined his person. Minato's soft golden hair brushed past his headband to his eyebrows. His long thick black lashes were closed softly as he coughed. His nose was scrunched at the t zone of his face. His large masculine hand covered his mouth, it was tan and Sakura knew it had to be warm. His coughing ceased and he seemed to notice the rosettes scrutiny.

"What?" he asked with a scratchy voice as he looked over.

She smiled and waved her hand in a brush off manner.

"Oh nothing." She said.

Minato quirked an eyebrow before sighing and grumbling to himself,

"Women." She heard him mutter.

"I heard that, Blondie." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you and your super hearing." He laughed before the man came and set their ramen bowls in front of them.

"So what's new kids?" The man asked.

Minato took a mouthful of ramen and grinned while slurping it up.

"Oh nothing really." He said muffled by a mouthful. "Sakura is living with me."

"Oh? Are you guys engaged?" The man said surprised.

Living together? That was a serious step in a relationship. He examined there close bodies and new information about living together. He smiled. Who'd have thought Minato would settle down, he thought to himself unaware.

Sakura started chocking on her food and shaking her head no vigorously.

"We will be soon." Minato said smiling and patting the chocking girls back.

"Nnn-" She tried before shaking her head again.

Minato leaned over and kissed her cheek.

He grinned at the two youngsters display of affection.

Her face got red and she coughed a little more.

"Oh really? That's nice. Well, I better get back to making ramen. Congratulations, you two cute little love birds." He laughed before going to the back room.

"N-No! Wait!" She said too late as he disappeared.

Minato laughed throwing his head back with food still in his mouth.

Sakura turned and glared.

"Why the hell would you tell him we were engaged? Were not even dating, baka!" She snapped at him glowering in embarrassment.

"Because your reactions are funny. Besides, I know you want me. You'll be begging to marry me soon enough." He said chuckling to himself and pointing his chopsticks at her.

Sakura's face turned an angry scarlet red.

"You wish!" She spat.

She jumped up in haste but lost her footing, Sakura began falling backwards.

"Ahh!" She gasped surprised.

Her body flew back but Minato's arm shot out to catch her. His strong arm wrapped around her waist and jerked her weight forward. She went flying forward and she collided with his chest. She was standing but her knees were bent making her lips on the same level as his eyebrows. Her hands had tried to catch themselves and they rested on his chest. Her back had arched in ward making the tips of her breast be pressed against the slyly smirking blonde. His hand was on the small of her back and she tried not to shudder as his fingers began slowly tracing circles on the sensitive place of her body. His other hand was firmly on her hip. It squeezed and she bit back a noise. He swiveled his legs and shoved her hips in between them, He clamped his warm thighs, holding her there. She shuddered then softly whimpered. His fingertips slowly and sensually drew up her spine. She bit her lip and leaned her forehead against his.

"Hmm?" He hummed curious and seductively smiling.

He drew his hand slowly tracing his name on the small of her back with his fingertips.

Sakura's hands fisted his shirt and closed her eyes while her eyebrows furrowed.

She concentrated on the sensations.

"Does it feel good?" He teasingly drawled huskily.

Sakura jumped when his other burning hot hand that rested on her hip began featherly running down the side of her thigh. He traced his name softly on the visible skin. Her body trembled. When he got to the beginning of her knee he began to slowly roll it up on the inner of her thigh.

"Ahhh…" She moaned and withered when he spread his fingers along the soft pale skin of her upper thigh.

"Hey Minato, I heard something. Is everything….oh," The Ichiraku man paused as he took in the heated girl in the smirking blonde's arms.

Sakura's body was arched into the man. Minato's hand had been rolling around her back softly while his other was in between her legs, it wasn't placed high enough to be at her _special_ place but it was probably going there. Sakura had her head rolled back and Minato had his cheek rested on her chest, right above her breasts. Minato looked over at the man amused. Sakura seemed to regain her sanity because she shoved away from Minato.

"Err- No- This isn't what it- I swear- Uhh- You see, well,-" Sakura desperately tried to explain her embarrassing sexual situation but he could see she was still trembling.

"Uhh…" the man rubbed the back of his head embarrassed as well.

"It's not that I mind…but maybe you could, you know, umm…take it home? It's just…I think you're scaring away my costumers." He said clearly blushing.

"Sorry, I guess will pay now," Minato laughed cheekily.

"O-okay," The man said taking money from the blonde.

"Come again soon," He said making a break for the exit.

"I'm- I'm sorry!" She squeaked and sank to her chair, red.

"No…err- it's okay." He said sinking away and into the back room.

Minato started laughing.

She took a swing at him but he ducked.

"Bastard!" She flared.

"Awe! Don't be mad!" he laughed and stood up.

"The hell I wont be mad!" She fired before briskly walking away.

"Hey!" he said catching up to her and grabbing her wrist.

She spun around and tried to rip it from him, but he held it tight.

"Sakura, don't be so-" he was cut off.

"Urasai!" She hissed viciously.

"Hey! Calm down!" Minato said taken back by the turn of play to anger.

"Just leave me alone!" She growled fierily.

"Saku-" He started.

"No!" She finally pulled her arm away.

"Why are you so mad?" he said following her as she stalked away from him.

She whipped around and faced him snarling like a bloodthirsty wolf.

"Why am I so mad? Why? Because you just embarrassed me in a way no girl should be embarrassed! You never use marriage as such a jokeable matter! Ever! That was such a low blow and you don't even get it. Marriage is being with some one your in love with for the rest of your life. Something a little girl dreams about more than anything. No, that is so important and emotionally impacting and you tease me like that!" She glowered at him before whipping around and walking away

Minato stared at her back as she walked away, her hair swayed in the wind.

His lips pursed in thought.

"Hmmm?" He mused to himself.

In a yellow flash he was in front of her and he bent down and put his face on her level.

Sakura stared at him startled.

She took a breath, wide eyed.

"Tell me, Sakura," he breathed, his breath rushing her face.

"What does that have to do with me and you?" He asked with a raised brow.

"What are you saying, Blondie? I don't get what your implying." She said turning her side slightly and furrowing her brows suspiciously.

"You don't?" he chuckled. "Then I'll show you," He drawled before slamming her body against a fence.

"Ahh…what the?" She gasped before questioning him stunned.

She tried to move her wrist but he had pinned them beside her head. His face was centimeters from hers. He put his leg between her thighs. Her breast rose up on inhale and his pecks clenched up in exhale. Her lips trembled slightly and she swore she could feel the skin of his. Her hands balled up into fists. She glared at him but he just stared into her eyes, piercingly. He leaned a little closer and brushed his full tan lips against the rosette's. Sakura managed to not flush. She kept concentrating on keeping her anger. Her hands clenched so hard they were shaking. He leaned his muscled chest against her pale body. He slowly rubbed his lips against her, they pulled sensually along hers and she shuddered.

"S-Stop it…" She said trying to show him a poker face.

He chuckled before leaning in and kissing her hotly.

"N-n- ngh!" She tried to stop him but he covered his mouth with his own and began heatedly taking her mouth.

Sakura wasn't sure how long they were there, bodies pressed together and mouths moving on each other. His hands had vice like grips on her wrists. He rubbed his body slowly against her. Hot pecks molded against her breasts. Her heart began speeding up. He moved both her wrists to one hand and ran the smoldering free one down her body, Sakura mewled and broke the kiss. He pecked her lips many times before backing his face away to see her eyes. Both panted.

"I hate you," She said panting and breaking her hands away before grabbing his face and pulling his mouth back to her aggressively.

Minato smirked against her lips before returning the heated kiss.

Oh no,

He knew she didn't.


End file.
